OFFICER GOODBODY by Kambria Rain in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Recém saída da reabilitação, Nessie decide se reconectar com sua irmã mais velha, Bella. Ficar fora de problemas não é tão fácil, especialmente com um policial morando na porta ao lado. Companhia de "Bella Swan: Kidnapper".
1. Chapter 1

**OFFICER GOODBODY**

**Autora: Kambria Rain (**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1688000/** )**

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Renesmee (Nessie)& Jacob

**Gênero: **Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Officer Goodbody **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5235168/ 1/ Officer_ Goodbody )

**Sinopse: **Recém saída da reabilitação, Nessie decide se reconectar com sua irmã mais velha, Bella. Ficar fora de problemas não é tão fácil, especialmente com um policial morando na porta ao lado. Companhia de "Bella Swan: Kidnapper". Os momentos faltando de Jake e Nessie.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**Kambria Rain, **__a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora: **Eu criei algumas crianças na minha cabeça, mas Sthephenie Meyer veio com tudo mais.

* * *

Sugiro a leitura de **Bella Swan: Kidnapper **antes de ler esta fic.

* * *

**POLICIAL BOM DE CORPO**

**N****essie POV**

"Merda." Peguei o envelope do cesto de lixo. "Basta abri-lo." Virei-o e enfiei meu dedo logo abaixo da borda da lapela. "Merda." Eu bufei e joguei-o de volta no lixo. Isso era ridículo. Saí do quarto. Dois minutos depois, eu estava de volta, tirando a porcaria do lixo pela enésima vez naquele dia. "Vamos, Ness." Eu incentivei a mim mesma. "Basta abrir o maldito envelope".

Isso era tudo culpa de Sue. Ela era toda "você pode ser o que você quiser" e toda essa merda. Quem diabos deixaria uma garota recém saída da reabilitação entrar em sua faculdade? Certamente não essas pessoas. Joguei o envelope de volta no lixo.

Eu precisava de uma bebida. Claro, eu não poderia tomar uma bebida. Eu ainda tinha essa tendência a ficar dependente das coisas, então, basicamente, se muito disso poderia matá-lo, eu o evitava. Eu não voltaria para a reabilitação.

Eu acho que não foi de todo ruim, no entanto. Eu conheci Sue Clearwater. Ela foi minha conselheira no dizer não em segurança. Ela me irritava como o inferno, mas era exatamente o que eu precisava. Já que Renée e Phil estavam sempre na estrada, Sue aparecia de vez em quando para chutar minha bunda e ter certeza de que eu estava ficando limpa. Ela foi quem empurrou os pedidos na minha garganta até que eu finalmente cedi e os enviei. Eu não tinha intenção realmente de enviá-los. Isso deve ter sido coisa da Sue também.

Bem, ela poderia abrir a maldita coisa. Eu não seria rejeitada.

Eu me deixei cair no sofá e peguei o controle remoto. Passei pelos canais tentando encontrar algo diferente de "reality shows". Quantos desses programas estúpidos eles poderiam fazer? Talvez eu devesse enviar um pedido para isso. Eles sempre pegam as pessoas mais fodidas que poderiam encontrar. Certamente, eu era qualificada.

"Merda." Eu sussurrei. Eu não agüentava mais. Peguei minha carta de rejeição do lixo e rasguei-a aberta antes que eu pudesse me parar de novo.

_Car__a Senhorita Dwyer,_

"Nós estamos insultados que você enviou mesmo seu pedido." Eu resmunguei. Então eu respirei fundo e continuei a ler a carta original em vez de fazer a minha própria.

_Parabéns._

Pelo que no mundo?

_É com grande prazer que eu ofereço-lhe acesso à __turma de graduandos de 2011._

Deixei cair o papel. Merda. Eu estava voltando para a faculdade. A primeira vez não tinha sido um enorme sucesso. Agora este reitor louco de admissões estava me deixando tentar novamente.

Pegando a carta, tomei algumas respirações profundas e continuei lendo. Esta era a minha chance de conseguir o meu ato em conjunto e realmente fazer algo sozinha e isso me assustava completamente. Eu não queria fazer isso sozinha.

Renée e Phil não seriam de nenhuma ajuda. Eles desistiram de mim há muito tempo. Eles depositavam dinheiro na minha conta para me manter fora de suas cabeças. Eles nem sabiam que eu tinha passado pela reabilitação. Você quase incendeia uma pequena casa e as pessoas ficam todas apavoradas. Não foi como se eu tivesse feito isso de propósito. Eu juro que as pessoas _andam_ em seu sono, faz todo o sentido que eu tinha tentado fumar no meu. Eu acho que não deveria brincar com isso. Essa merda quase me matou.

Charlie provavelmente me ajudaria se eu pedisse. Era estranho que eu me sentisse mais próxima do ex-marido da minha mãe do que dos meus próprios pais. Qualquer hora que eu ficasse na casa dele, ele sempre me tratava como uma outra filha. É por isso que eu não poderia chamá-lo. Eu não tinha direito.

Isso me deixou Bella, minha irmã louca. Ela até mesmo morava perto da maldita faculdade. Ela tentou me ajudar no passado, mas havia pouca coisa que ela podia fazer com uma criança. Eu sabia que ela me amava, mas Leonardo era sua vida, e a última vez que eu a vi as coisas não saíram tão bem.

Eu tinha ido visitá-la em Washington. Enquanto ela estava em casa colocando o pequenino na cama, eu estava no bar batendo de volta as doses. Beber antes da idade permitida era uma das minhas especialidades. Sendo a boa irmã mais velha que ela é, ela deixou Leo com Charlie para que ela pudesse vir pegar minha bunda bêbada. Claro, eu continuei para entrar em uma briga de bar, e Bella sendo Bella não deixaria de conseguir chutar a minha bunda como eu provavelmente merecia, então nós duas acabamos sendo levadas para a delegacia de Charlie. Quando ele entrou com o menininho dormindo em seus braços, eu soube então que Bella estava terminada com a minha merda. Ela tinha um filho em quem pensar. Ela não podia mais ficar em apuros por minha causa. Embora eu sinta a falta dela como o inferno.

Havia algumas semanas antes que eu pudesse mudar para os dormitórios. Eu não queria mais ficar aqui. Esta merda era chata. Eu sabia que era possível me divertir sem a coisa toda do abuso de substâncias, eu só precisava encontrar a pessoa certa. Talvez Bella me deixaria ficar com ela até o início das aulas.

"Onde diabos está o meu telefone?" Cavei através das almofadas do sofá. Eu estava sempre perdendo a estúpida coisa. Uma vez eu encontrei-o na geladeira. "Aha!" Eu encontrei-o em cima do microondas. Pelo menos não foi dentro do microondas.

Eu rolei através da minha pequena lista de contatos e encontrei o número dela. "Aqui vai." Eu bati o enviar e esperei.

_"Eu não estou enviando__ dinheiro a você"._

Eu sorri. "O quê? Nenhum olá, irmãzinha?"

_"Olá, irmã__zinha, eu não estou enviando dinheiro para você"._

"Eu vejo que você ainda é uma espertinha. Ninguém bateu isso para fora de você ainda?" Fiquei espantada que ambas atravessamos ao longo da vida com todos os nossos dentes ainda na boca.

_"O que __você quer, Nessie?"_

Isso era esperado. Eu geralmente ligava apenas quando eu precisava de algo. Ela não sabia sobre essa nova camada incrível que eu me tornei, ou o que fosse. "Eu estava pensando que eu poderia vir para uma visita." Eu disse inocentemente.

_"Não__"._

Ela não quis dizer isso. "Vamos, Sissy. É por uma boa causa".

_"Eu não me importo. Você me causou problemas demais"._

Isso era verdade também, mas eu era uma nova Nessie. "Mas e quanto ao dinheiro?" Isso fazia sentido na minha cabeça.

_"Eu juro que se você aparecer aqui, eu vou tê-la presa"._

Ela desligou o telefone.

Eu não estava intimidada. Bella pensava que eu ainda era uma drogada. Eu sabia que ela tinha se mudado para uma nova cidade para ficar longe de todo o drama do pai do bebê. As pessoas ainda não deixavam isso para trás. Você pensaria que ficaria batido um homem misterioso em um baile de máscaras ao longo de sete anos atrás, que seria notícia velha hoje. Eu sabia que ela queria um novo começo para Leo. Ela não queria que eu aparecesse e bagunçasse as coisas para ele com os meus maus hábitos. Ela só precisava ver que eu não era mais aquela pessoa.

Nesse meio tempo, eu precisava arrumar minhas coisas.

Seria um inferno tentar encaixar tudo em uma moto. Eu tinha duas sacolas grandes que eu poderia colocar atrás de mim. Graças a Deus eu não tenho um vício por sapatos, ou eu teria que comprar um carro. Bella e eu éramos do mesmo tamanho e ela era rica como o inferno, então eu sempre podia emprestar algumas de suas coisas até que eu pudesse dar a volta às compras. Se ela tivesse ido para o modo mamãe com suas escolhas de moda, eu poderia simplesmente roubar uma camiseta ou duas do meu sobrinho.

Perguntei-me se Leo ainda se lembrava de mim. Pelo que eu me lembrava dele, ele era sem dúvida a criança mais legal do planeta e ele tinha mal cinco anos de idade. Quando Bella primeiro se irritou, ela estava convencida que estragaria o pobre garoto. Quem diria que ela seria de fato essa mãe tão boa?

Meu estômago fez um barulho muito assustador resmungando, lembrando-me que além da pipoca que eu tive para o almoço, eu não tinha comido durante todo o dia. Eu precisava de alimento, então eu iria ao mercado.

Claro, quando eu cheguei lá eu não poderia encontrar qualquer coisa que eu queria cozinhar. Eu sabia como cozinhar, mas às vezes eu era muito malditamente preguiçosa. Decidi pegar alguma coisa, mas escolher o que eu queria comer nunca foi meu ponto forte. Peguei meu celular de novo.

_"O quê?"_

"Leah!" A filha de Sue era uma cadela osso duro de roer. Eu a amava. "O que você está comendo no jantar?"

_"__Comida chinesa, por quê?"_

Isso soava bom. "Obrigada!" Eu desliguei e liguei para o número de informações para um lugar com uma boa comida pronta.

Depois de comer, eu terminei de embalar as coisas e caí no sofá. Tentei assistir um filme, mas a minha mente continuava vagando. Eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre como Bella reagiria. Certamente ela não me prenderia realmente. Eu poderia ser um pé no saco às vezes, mas eu ainda era sua irmã. Não havia uma regra contra esse tipo de coisa? Decidi não me preocupar com isso e só fui dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, peguei um refrigerante e um poptart e saí pela porta. Minha linda moto estava toda estabelecida com minhas sacolas amarradas na garupa. Eu nem sequer sei do que diabos a coisa era chamada. Eu apenas gostava de quão agressiva ela me fazia parecer quando eu estava dirigindo.

Quando ela gritou para a vida, eu acenei um adeus à casa vazia dos meus pais e peguei a estrada.

**Jacob POV**

Era um dia lento, muito usualmente comum nesta cidade. As pessoas aqui eram loucas, mas não eram criminosos. A coisa mais empolgante a acontecer nas últimas semanas foi um mal entendido. Bella e Leo Swan tornaram-se rapidamente seus próprios nomes. Para minha sorte, eles felizmente aconteceram de serem os meus vizinhos.

Eu freqüentemente patrulhava o nosso bairro. Era geralmente o lugar mais interessante para estar. Observando as pessoas que lá viviam se comunicando uns com os outros era melhor do que qualquer programa de televisão. Às vezes eu tinha que lembrá-los de que certas coisas não poderiam ser feitas em público.

Enquanto eu dirigia para a minha casa, algo chamou minha atenção. Havia uma moto desconhecida estacionada na garagem de Bella. Eu desacelerei para verificá-la e foi quando eu o vi. O motorista usando capacete estava bisbilhotando suspeitosamente em torno do lado da casa de Bella. Ele estava prestes a pular a cerca para chegar ao seu quintal quando eu coloquei o carro no estacionamento e saltei para fora.

Bella e Leo eram bons amigos meus. Eu não estava prestes a deixar alguma pessoa detestável causar qualquer problema. "Hey!" Eu peguei o cara pela jaqueta e facilmente puxei-o de cima do muro. Ele era muito menor do que eu havia pensado originalmente. "Você quer me dizer o que está fazendo escalando o muro desta senhora?"

O criminoso estendeu a mão e tirou o capacete. Eu fui pego de surpresa quando uma onda de cabelo multi-colorido caíu sobre os ombros _dela_. "Eu sou seu cafetão." A jovem respondeu sarcasticamente. "A cadela me deve dinheiro".

Eu não gostava de lidar com delinqüentes espertinhos. "Eu sugiro que você suba em sua moto e volte para qualquer que seja o lugar de onde você veio".

"Você vai me fazer, Policial?" Ela perguntou corajosamente, dando um passo em minha direção.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a minha arma. "Se eu tiver." Eu respondi.

"Hey, acalme-se, cara. Eu só estava brincando com você. Eu não sou uma criminosa. Eu a conheço." Ela disse, segurando as mãos em sinal de rendição. Isso era mais parecido com isto.

"Vá." Eu ordenei. Eu não acreditei nela nem por um segundo.

Ela bufou, "Tudo bem. Estou indo".

Eu a observei de perto enquanto ela se afastava. Eu conhecia o tipo dela. Ela era apenas mais uma garota de faculdade desrespeitosa que pensou que poderia fugir com nada. A julgar pela qualidade da sua moto, eu apostaria qualquer coisa que sua mamãe e papai ricos gastam muito dinheiro mantendo-a fora de problemas.

De repente, ela deixou cair o capacete na grama e saiu correndo. _Merda!_ Ela estava indo para o meu carro. A putinha estava roubando o meu carro! Corri atrás dela, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu seria capaz de alcançá-la.

Felizmente, a garota não era daqui, então ela virou em uma rua sem saída. Atravessei alguns jardins para chegar até ela. Em sua pressa de virar, ela teve a viatura presa em uma vala. Agarrei-a exatamente quando ela estava saindo para fazer uma corrida e forcei-a para baixo sobre o capô. "Sua bunda está indo para a cadeia." Eu rosnei.

"Como se eu não tivesse ouvido isso antes." Ela riu. "Vou simplesmente telefonar para Bella. Ela vai ter me socorrido a qualquer momento." Então ela sabia o nome de Bella. Ela poderia ter aprendido isso enquanto estava bisbilhotando.

Eu a algemei, provavelmente com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. "Vamos ver sobre isso." Eu teria que voltar para pegar o maldito carro. Pelo menos eu tinha a sensação de ter as chaves comigo desta vez enquanto eu dirigia a pé no saco de volta para a casa de Bella.

"Todos os visitantes de Bella são maltratados assim, ou é apenas o meu dia de sorte?" Ela perguntou, inclinando-se preguiçosamente contra a casa.

Eu a ignorei e toquei a campainha. Bella abriu momentos depois. "Hey." Seu sorriso desapareceu. "O que há de errado?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Eu peguei alguém se infiltrando em torno da sua casa. Alegaram conhecê-la." Eu peguei a pequena delinqüente e puxei-a para mim, assim Bella podia vê-la. "Parece familiar?" Eu duvidava, mas eu queria ter certeza.

"Eu disse que mandaria prendê-la se você aparecesse aqui." Bella estava olhando para ela. Bem, ela a conhecia, depois de tudo, mas obviamente elas não eram amigas. Eu vi Edward vindo por trás dela, verificando o que estava acontecendo.

A pé no saco não parecia incomodada em tudo. "É bom ver você também, Sissy".

Mas que diabos? "Sissy?"

"AH! Tia Nessie!" Leo gritou, aparecendo lá em cima nas escadas. Eu não podia acreditar nesta merda.

"Leonardo! Eu abraçaria você, mas este bom policial sentiu a necessidade de me algemar." Ela olhou para mim com impaciência antes de virar de volta para a sua irmã. "Uma ajudinha aqui, Bella?"

"Jake, você pode deixá-la ir. Esta... jovem moça singular é minha irmãzinha, Renesmee 'Nessie' Dwyer." Quem diabos daria o nome de seu filho com o Re – o que quer que fosse o inferno que isso queria dizer. "Nossa mãe estava nitidamente elevada em analgésicos quando deu o nome a ela".

Ela sorriu. "Não são todos que podem ter nomes tão chiques como Isabella".

"Isabella?" Eu nunca teria suspeitado que ela tenha um nome tão delicado. Aparentemente, nem Edward.

Bella estava ficando cada vez mais irritada. Eu não podia culpá-la. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Ness? Você não deveria estar na reabilitação?" Agora, isso explicava muita coisa. Talvez eu teria a chance de ser aquele a arrastar sua bunda de volta à clínica.

"Estou limpa." Maldição. Deixei escapar um suspiro agravado e tirei a algema dela. "Eu só preciso de um lugar para ficar por alguns dias antes que eu possa mudar para os dormitórios. Vou para o Estado." Eu rezei para que Bella dissesse que não. Eu não queria essa garota vivendo na casa ao lado da minha.

"Aqui estão as regras." Bella começou. Merda. "Nada de fumar, nada de beber e nada de falar palavrões na frente das crianças, a menos que você queira perder todo seu dinheiro. Se formos presas por alguma das suas idéias brilhantes, você tem que sentar ao lado da mulher macho da próxima vez." Não me surpreendeu que as duas tivessem sido presas antes.

"Crianças? Você fez outro enquanto eu estava na reabilitação?" Ela era uma jovem mulher tão delicada. "E quem é o homem-doce que não consegue se decidir entre olhar para mim, ou sua bunda?"

Ser apanhado não incomodou Edward. Ele adiantou-se e apertou a mão dela com um sorriso. Ele se apresentou e explicou como ele conheceu Bella. Ele parecia divertido com a perspectiva de obter informações sobre Bella de sua irmã. Ele até se ofereceu para fazer o seu jantar. "Há bastante se quiser se juntar a nós, Jake. Estou fazendo omeletes".

"Eu acho que tive o suficiente para um dia, obrigado." Sem mencionar, eu ainda tinha que conseguir tirar o meu carro da maldita vala.

"Por que você está tão irritado? Eu sou a única que teve a bunda perseguida ao redor do quarteirão porque você se recusou a acreditar que eu não era uma criminosa." Eu não podia acreditar no seu cinismo.

"Sua bunda estava no _meu_ carro que _você_ roubou!" Eu gritei

"Emprestei." Ela sorriu. Eu não seria um cara de bater em garotas, mas eu era um policial, eu não era contra atirar em uma.

"Isto é um não para a omelete?" Edward perguntou. Ele ia levar um tiro também.

Pelo menos Bella parecia estar do meu lado. "Leve a sua bunda para a cozinha." Ela disse a Edward.

Leo estava contando alguma coisa sobre seus dedos. "Será que 'irritado' é uma palavra ruim? Se for, eu já tenho cinco dólares." Bella agarrou-o e o escoltou para fora da sala.

Sua irmã se virou para mim. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, policial. Nós devemos fazer isso de novo algum dia." Minha mão se contraiu para a minha arma quando ela arrastou os pés para fora.

"Jacob, você parece como se precisasse de uma bebida. Tem certeza que não quer ficar para o jantar?" Edward perguntou. "Tenho certeza que Bella tem algo aqui".

"Não, obrigado." Eu respondi com firmeza. Eu não tinha certeza de que meu autocontrole duraria pelo resto da noite. Bella era minha amiga. Amigos não atiram nas irmãs das amigas.

Demorou um pouco de condução estratégica, mas eu consegui descolar a viatura sem chamar reforço. Esta era uma história que o pessoal da delegacia não precisava ouvir. Eu não explicaria como uma jovem conseguiu roubar meu carro.

Eu estava quase terminando o patrulhamento quando recebi um telefonema. Tanya Denali relatou um problema doméstico. Eu sabia que a nova garota causaria problemas. Eu encontrei Bella e ela lutando no gramado da frente. Foi realmente engraçado de se ver, apesar da minha irritação anterior. Saí do carro e brilhei a lanterna sobre elas. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

A pé no saco sorriu maliciosamente. "Bem, se não é o Policial Goodbody".

Bella não se importaria se eu disparasse a arma de choque nela. "Recebi um telefonema sobre uma disputa doméstica na vizinhança".

"Qual desses viados nos dedurou?" Bella perguntou.

"Você sabe que eu não posso te dizer isso." Eu respondi, embora dando a ela uma dica. Apontei para o outro lado da rua, para a casa de Tanya.

Os olhos de Bella estreitaram-se em frustração. Tanya estava em apuros. "Obrigada, Jake. Terminamos isso lá dentro".

"Boa noite, senhoritas." Voltei para o carro e comecei a me retirar. Olhei no meu espelho retrovisor para obter mais uma olhada. O sentimento de desgraça tomou conta de mim enquanto eu a observei mexer seus cabelos. O problema tinha um nome e este era _Nessie_.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, parece que a loucura é genética mesmo, mas Nessie ainda parece ser um pouco pior que Bella... coitado do Jake, que terá que agüentá-la..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Só postarei o próximo cap. no domingo pq estarei viajando a trabalho durante a semana._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Geek Love**__ e __**Our Last Summer**__ ficarão para amanhã porque não consegui terminar de traduzir ainda!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Nessie POV**

Ugh. Eu não tinha estado na casa de Bella por um dia e já tinha sido presa e beijado uma garota. Tanya poderia dizer o que quisesse, mas aquela cadela gostou disso. Por que ela não gostaria? Eu era uma maldita boa beijadora. Ela não era tão ruim, já que tenho certeza que ela tinha muita experiência. Observando-a gritar e queimar suas roupas tinha sido uma maneira maravilhosa de começar o dia. Pó de mico era uma coisa cruel e maravilhosa.

"Sissy!" Eu gritei enquanto eu vasculhava seus armários da cozinha. "Você não tem nenhum poptarts! Que tipo de lugar você está administrando aqui?"

"O que é um poptart?" Ethan perguntou, aparecendo ao meu lado.

"O que é um-" Eu estava em choque. "Você, pobre garoto!" Puxei-o para um abraço. "Que tipo de mundo estamos vivendo quando os pais não alimentam seus filhos com poptarts?"

"Um onde os pais atualmente cozinham." Bella disse. Ela estava parecendo toda Betty Crocker enquanto colocava uma pilha de panquecas em cima da mesa para as crianças. Surpreendente.

Eu liberei Ethan e caminhei com ele até a mesa. "Eu vou te dar uma caixa mais tarde. Você vai amá-los".

Passar o dia com minha irmã e três anjinhos não foi tão ruim. Tentei ensinar-lhes sobre desenhos animados, mas eles eram tão malditamente teimosos. Os Looney Tunes seriam sempre maravilhosos, não importa que nova merda as crianças passaram a assistir em seu lugar.

"Eu gosto da Dora*****." Sophie argumentou.

_*__Dora__, a Exploradora, é uma série animada de televisão do canal Nickelodeon._

"Mas você vai acabar aprendendo alguma coisa. É verão! Isso é contra as regras." Era uma loucura, mas o esguichinho apenas riu e continuou a assistir sua merda educacional. Eu tive que sair de lá antes de eu começar a cantar "Swiper*****, não roube" com ela e com o anão na televisão.

_*__Swiper__: é a raposa do programa infantil Dora, a Exploradora. Essa estranha raposa continuamente espreita a jovem Dora e seu companheiro macaco, Boots, em suas viagens._

Bella estava na cozinha com seu telefone na mão, sacudindo a cabeça. "Aparentemente, Edward está preso em seu escritório porque há um exército de mulheres no saguão, candidatando-se para o cargo de secretária. Vou desobstruir seu caminho. Você quer vir?"

Eu pensei sobre isso. "Claro. Deixe-me me vestir." Eu contornei minha mala e fui para o quarto de Bella. Éramos irmãs. Era justo que eu emprestasse suas roupas sem pedir. Peguei uma camisa branca bonita que me fez parecer meio com classe.

Quando passei por ela, ela nem percebeu. Sugou a diversão para fora disso. "Essa é uma camisa bonita." Ela disse. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Seu armário." Eu respondi.

"Huh." Bella disse. "Quem diria que eu tinha um gosto tão bom?" Então ela me deu um tapa no braço. "Fique fora do meu armário".

Nós cinco nos amontoamos na sua picape e nos dirigimos ao local de trabalho do papai sexy. Quando vimos a quantidade de carros estacionados no estacionamento, Bella começou a fazer planos para tirá-lo de outra maneira. "Elas ainda estarão aqui quando você voltar, no entanto." Eu disse a ela.

"Mer-oou." Bella disse, travando-se antes de praguejar em frente às crianças. Eu não sei por quê. Nossos pais xingavam na nossas frente e nós nos tornamos ótimas... mais ou menos.

"Droga., Ouvi Leo sussurrar.'

Oh. Esqueci-me que o pequeno malandro ainda estava tirando dinheiro dela. "Traga-me alguns rolinhos primavera. EU cuidarei disso." Eu saí da picape antes que ela pudesse protestar.

Havia uma porrada de secretárias sexy lá dentro, pelo menos o suficiente para fazer um bom filme pornô. A maioria de seus ternos de negócios parecia que tinha sido reduzido em um horrível acidente da lavanderia. Fiz a varredura do ambiente para a minha primeira vítima. Meus olhos caíram sobre uma bonita loira com seios grandes demais para o seu corpo. Aposto que ela tinha dado a ela mesma um olho negro ou dois com os bad boys. Escovei as rugas inexistentes do tecido da minha camisa antes de tomar um assento ao lado dela. Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e olhei para o relógio na parede.

"Por que diabos essas mulheres estão aqui?" Rosnei. "Ele deu a elas herpes também?"

Ouvi o pequeno suspiro ao meu lado. "Desculpe. De quem você está falando?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Cullen." Eu rosnei. Eu não sabia qual era o que ela queria, então eu precisava manter isso vago. "Você está enroscando-se nele também? Eu sabia que o bastardo era um jogador. Ele apenas tem certeza de me enviar a pensão da criança, ou estou levando sua bunda de volta ao tribunal".

O olhar em seu rosto foi impagável. Ela pegou sua bolsa de marca superfaturada e foi embora do prédio.

Eu estava apenas começando a trabalhar no ambiente quando uma grande mão pousou no meu ombro. Olhei para cima para ver o grandalhão com diversão piscando em seus olhos. "O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu sou uma exterminadora." Respondi. "Ouvi que você teve um puta problema".

"Você está contratada." Contratada para quê? "Sua mesa está ali." Aguarde. Ele queria que _eu_ fosse a nova secretária? "Bem vinda à Cullen Construções, Senhorita..."

"Dwyer." Respondi. "Mas eu não estava-" Oh, que inferno. "Quando eu começo?"

Ele sorriu. "Agora mesmo, se você quiser." Ele estendeu sua mão. "Eu sou Emmett Cullen. Meus irmãos e eu somos donos deste lugar".

"Nessie Dwyer." Eu disse, balançando sua mão. "Minha irmã seqüestra os filhos do seu irmão".

"Não me diga." Ele riu. "Você é irmã da Bella?" Ele chocou-me puxando-me em um abraço. "Bem vinda à família. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa".

Ele se livrou do resto das secretárias e eu me fiz sentir-me em casa atrás da mesa. Quem saberia que quando eu acordei esta manhã, eu estaria começando um trabalho? O telefone tocou, então resolvi improvisar. "Cullen Construções, aqui é Renesmee. Como posso ajudar?"

"É _quem_?" Perguntou a mulher.

Foram necessárias três tentativas para ela dizer o meu nome. Maldita seja Renée e seus nomes de fantasia para bebês.

A próxima vez eu tentei algo diferente. "Cullen Construções, aqui é Nessie. Como posso ajudar?"

"Olá, garotinha. Você pode colocar seu papai no telefone?" O homem arrulhou.

Será que eu pareço uma criança? "Meu pai fugiu com a secretária. É por isso que eu tenho que atender o telefone. Posso ajudar?"

Eu finalmente decidi me chamar de Vanessa, fazendo o meu novo emprego muito menos de uma dor de cabeça.

Eu era uma secretária muito boa. Eu nem sequer me distraí quando Bella voltou e colocou a caixa de carne de frango agridoce na minha frente. Cheirava delicioso, no entanto. Eu tinha acabado de terminar outra ligação quando ela e os mordedores de tornozelo foram saindo pela porta. Olé, querido Edward tinha seus olhos colados para a forma recuando da minha irmã. "Você está verificando a bunda da minha irmã outra vez, chefe?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"É uma bunda realmente boa." Ele respondeu sem pedir desculpas. "Comece a trabalhar, Vanessa." Bem, com essa atitude, não admira que Bella estivesse deixando-o pendurado tanto ao redor. Nem todas as pessoas podem lidar com nossas merdas.

Então, passei o dia atendendo telefones e agendando reuniões e tal. Eu fui conhecer o outro Cullen, Jasper. Pensei brevemente sobre o que deve ter sido quando os três viviam em uma casa. Isso é um show que eu compraria os bilhetes em um piscar de olhos. Mamãe e Papai Cullen sabiam malditamente como fazer bebês bons.

Uma vez que todos eles tinham as famílias para quem voltar, eu me ofereci para fechar o local. Eu devo ter uma cara honesta porque Jasper me deu uma chave. Não foi até que eles foram todos embora que eu lembrei que não tinha uma carona. Eu vim com Bella e ela estava indo a um encontro com o chefe. Eu não poderia chamar um táxi. Isso era chato e sem criatividade. Folheei o fichário sobre a mesa para ver quem eu poderia encontrar.

Eu rapidamente peguei o telefone e disquei os números. "Eu preciso falar com o Policial Black, por favor. É urgente." Quando ele atendeu, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele ficaria tão irritado. "Há um arrombamento na Cullen Construções! A mulher está gritando alguma coisa sobre pensão à criança e herpes! Por favor, depressa, antes que as lágrimas inundem o local." Eu desliguei o telefone, tranquei o lugar e esperei do lado de fora por ele chegar.

Não demorou muito para que a viatura viesse rasgando a esquina e entrasse no estacionamento. O Policial Goodbody saltou para fora do carro com a arma na mão. "Olá, Policial!" Eu gritei. Seu rosto foi de determinado para confuso para furioso em questão de segundos. "Obrigada por ter vindo. Eu precisava de uma carona e Bella está em um encontro." Ele estava resmungando e rosnando sobre algo, mas eu não podia entender o que. Eu saltei para fora da minha pele quando ele atirou no chão um par de vezes. "Você está bem? Você parece estressado".

As algemas estavam em meus pulsos novamente antes que eu pudesse piscar. "Entre no maldito carro." Ele me empurrou para o banco traseiro.

Eu estava lutando para me sentar ereta quando ele correu para fora do estacionamento, fazendo-me cair novamente. "Você realmente não deveria dirigir tão rápido. Você é um policial. Isso estabelece um mau exemplo".

"Se você soubesse o quanto eu queria atirar em você agora, você manteria sua maldita boca fechada." Ele respondeu tenso.

"Você não pode atirar em mim. Isso é ilegal." Eu respondi. Ele resmungou e eu sorri novamente. Ele era divertido de se mexer. Logo nós estávamos do lado de fora da casa de Bella. Jake abriu a porta e me puxou para fora do carro. Então ele me empurrou para o capô e tirou as algemas antes de ir embora. "Obrigada pela carona!" Eu gritei. Virando-me, eu encontrei a minha irmã presa debaixo do meu chefe. Pelo menos alguém estava tendo ação por aqui. "Bem... parece que o encontro foi bom." Eu sorri e me dirigi para dentro. Estar sóbria não era tão ruim quando você tinha esse tipo de entretenimento.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

_"Você quase atirou em uma mulher?"_

Eu suspirei. "Pai, ela não é uma mulher. Ela é o diabo." Após o episódio quase psicótico de ontem à noite, eu decidi ligar para Billy para um conselho.

_"Como ela é?"_

Ele não estava ajudando nem um pouco. "O que isso importa?" Eu rebati.

Ele riu. _"Só estou tentando obter uma imagem mental, filho. Ajude-me aqui"._

Eu bufei. Ele estava gostando demais disso. "Ela é... eu não sei. Ela é menor do que eu." Obviamente. "Ela tem essas mechas loiras e vermelhas no cabelo dela, mas parece meio bom nela. Ela é ..." Isso era ridículo. "Se ela não fosse tanto um pé no saco, eu diria que ela era bonita, mas isso não muda o fato de que ela _é_ um pé no saco".

_"Uma linda pé no saco, eu acho que ela soa perfeita para você"._

"Adeus, pai." Eu resmunguei, ignorando a risada dele quando desliguei o telefone.

Outro dia estava quase acabando. Eu tomaria algumas bebidas com alguns dos caras da delegacia, mas quando eu saí para a minha moto, outra coisa chamou a minha atenção. Nessie estava andando pela rua até a casa dos Newton. Agora, eu tinha vivido aqui por tempo suficiente para saber que você não vai para a casa deles a menos que você deseja ser violado. Parecia que alguém estava prestes a receber boas-vindas pela vizinhança e eu não podia esperar para assistir isso acontecer.

Ela desapareceu no interior da casa. Fui até onde a viatura estava estacionada e pulei atrás. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ela estaria lá, mas eu não perderia de vê-la sair.

Eu não fiquei desapontado. Nem meia hora depois, Nessie veio correndo para fora da casa como se estivesse pegando fogo. Quando ela chegou perto o suficiente, a mistura de horror e raiva em seu rosto me fez rachar. Minha risada irritou-a ainda mais. "Você sabe onde Jasper Cullen mora? Preciso falar com a minha irmã." Ela fervia.

"Por quê?" Eu consegui dizer. Isso era simplesmente muito malditamente engraçado.

"A cadela me mandou lá para pegar um pacote. Ela não me disse que era a casa de Mike!" Ela estremeceu. "Você sabe como chegar lá ou não?"

Eu saí do carro. "Eu vou levar você lá." Seria uma briga de gato. Que homem iria querer perder isso?

Ela me seguiu até a garagem. "_Você_ tem uma moto?"

Joguei para ela um capacete. "Sim, _eu_ tenho uma moto. Eu a reconstruí sozinho. Não foi um presente da mamãe e do papai".

"Ah, me poupe." Ela respondeu. "Enquanto você estava provavelmente recebendo abraços, eu estava recebendo dinheiro enviado para a minha conta." Não havia arrependimento em sua voz, então ou ela tinha superado isso, ou isso não a incomodava tanto.

Coloquei meu capacete e montei na moto. "Traga sua bunda nessa coisa".

"Você realmente deve ser melhor para mim." Ela disse, subindo atrás de mim. "Como sua nova vizinha, eu tenho o poder para tornar a sua vida um inferno." Ela colocou os braços firmemente em torno de mim.

"Claro, claro." Respondi. Ela não me assustava.

Explodir no jantar da família Cullen foi definitivamente mais divertido do que jogos bebendo com os caras, especialmente quando a delinqüente derramou os feijões sobre o emprego secreto da sua irmã. Observar uma mulher quente enfrentar outra nunca é uma maneira má de gastar o tempo e quem teria imaginado que Bella escrevia histórias eróticas para viver.

"Ela parece adorável." Esme disse, observando enquanto Nessie esfregava seu braço dolorido.

"Você não tem idéia." Eu bufei. Esme levemente deu um tapa no meu braço.

Antes que eu soubesse, Bella estava segurando Leo e indo para a picape, deixando-me com a sua diabólica irmã, de novo. Eu deveria tê-la deixado caminhar até sua casa. Ela provavelmente nem notaria se eu saísse, já que estava ocupada tirando uma queda de braço com Rosalie. No entanto, ela não era tão chata quando eu não podia ouvir sua boca sobre o motor, por isso não me mataria dar a ela uma carona.

Edward voltou com um olhar de satisfação no rosto. "Sobre o que você está tão satisfeito?" Jasper perguntou a ele.

"Nada, eu só estava dizendo adeus a Bella." Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

"Bella foi embora?" Nessie fez uma careta. "Onde é que o mundo vai parar quando você abandona sua própria irmã por derramar sua roupa suja?"

"Obrigado pela torta. Estava uma delícia." Eu disse, beijando Esme na bochecha. "Pronta para ir, Satanás?" Perguntei a Nessie.

Ela revirou os olhos e se virou para Alice. "Você tem uma bela casa, então eu vou esperar e matá-lo lá fora".

"Eu aprecio isso. Foi um prazer conhecê-la." Alice sorriu.

"Posso dirigir?" Nessie perguntou assim que saímos da casa.

"Não." Eu respondi.

"Vamos lá." Ela choramingou.

Peguei meu capacete. "Eu não estou me segurando em você enquanto você dirige a minha moto." Ela tem alguma idéia de como afeminado isso me faria parecer?

"Ótimo." Ela resmungou. "Mas o mataria assumir alguns riscos? Por que você ainda tem essa coisa se você não vai se divertir com ela?"

"Não me mataria, mas poderia matar você." Eu pensei sobre isso. "Por outro lado..."

Ela me bateu com o seu capacete antes de colocá-lo e subir atrás de mim. "Você é muito grande. Meus braços não envolvem em torno de você como eles deveriam".

"Eu não sou muito grande. Seus braços são muito curtos." Argumentei.

"Meus braços não são-" Eu não ouvi o resto. Meu motor barulhento superou sua voz surpreendentemente agradável. Não era estridente nem nada. Você poderia dizer que ela não estava tentando ser engraçada quando ela falava.

Eu dirigi um pouco mais rápido desta vez, então ela não reclamaria sobre eu não assumir quaisquer riscos. Eu tive que sorrir quando a senti apertar seu aperto em mim. Talvez ela não fosse tão durona como ela pensava.

Quando eu estacionei na minha casa, ela calmamente pulou, tirou o capacete e me encarou. "Meus braços não são curtos." Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, satisfeita consigo mesma por conseguir isso. Então ela se virou e foi para casa.

Satanás era louca, mas ela tinha uma bonita bunda.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? É interessante e engraçado ver a versão de Nessie e Jacob sobre os acontecimentos..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira!_

_Ah, alguém me perguntou quantos caps. tem essa fic, são apenas 14 caps.! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postarei amanhã em __**Change of Heart, La Canzone della Bella Cigna **__e__** Mr. Horrible **__pq não consegui traduzir tudo a tempo de postar hoje..._

_

* * *

_

**Queridas leitoras/leitores,**

Desculpem postar isso aqui, mas preciso da ajuda de vc's. Estou colocando esse recado em todas as atualizações de hoje.

Eu passei a semana inteira viajando a trabalho e sem nenhum acesso a internet, então quando cheguei em casa tive uma desagradável "surpresa".

Tem uma garota postando a fic **Bella Swan: Kidnapper **no site Twilight Brasil, sem autorização e sem dar crédito a ninguém, como se fosse uma fic escrita por ela.

Eu já denunciei para a moderação e mandei e-mail pra ela tb, mas não sei se vai adiantar e até agora não recebi nenhuma resposta de ninguém!

Então queria pedir que vc's tb denunciassem, por favor, já que só eu tenho autorização para traduzir e postar as fics dessa autora.

O link onde ela está postando a tradução é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewstory. php? sid= 6094 (retirar os espaços)

E o link da garota é:

http:/ www. twilightbrasil. net/ fanfics/ viewuser. php? uid= 19076 (retirar os espaços)

Obrigada pela compreensão de vc's, e mesmo que vc não leia/leu essa fic, por favor, ajude a denunciar pq isso é completamente errado e estou profundamente frustrada com esse tipo de coisa...

Bjs!

**Ju **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Nessie POV**

Duas noites de horror consecutivas, eu tinha pesadelos com Mike e Jessica Newton. Bella deveria ter vergonha de si mesma por colocar-me através desse trauma, mas ela tinha? Inferno, não. Ela estava muito ocupada com o chefe quente para perceber as olheiras escuras se formando debaixo dos meus olhos. Maldita vizinhança. Certamente havia pessoas normais em algum lugar por aqui. Com o Policial Goodbody de um lado, eu me perguntava quem era do outro. Agarrando um par de binóculos, eu decidi ver por mim mesma.

Reconheci a mulher que estava no balcão da cozinha. Ela e o cara francês com quem ela era casada, ambos muito acolhedores quando me encontrei com eles no supermercado quando eu estava pegando alguns poptarts para mim e para as crianças.

Ele veio por trás dela e moveu seu cabelo longe de seu pescoço. Eu imaginei que eles eram um desses casais melososs. Eu não seria capaz de suportar isso por muito tempo.

Eu não precisava. "Puta merda!"

O francês arrancou o roupão dela e a inclinou sobre o balcão. Estremeci quando ele bateu nela. "Ness! Que diabos você está fazendo?" Bella não deve saber que ela tinha pornô grátis à sua disposição. Ela estava ocupada demais meditando sobre alguma coisa. Não era algo que ela fazia muitas vezes. Talvez isso a faria se sentir melhor.

"Seus vizinhos estão transando como coelhos com as cortinas abertas. Aquele cara francês está realmente dando a ela." Ele estava realmente entrando nisso, trazendo sua grande mão para baixo, batendo com força na bunda dela. Ela não parecia se importar em tudo. "Ele a está espancando!" Puta sortuda. Eles eram muito menos assustadores do que os Newton. "Você não poderia ter me enviado para esses vizinhos?"

"Sua pervertida lasciva." Ela pegou meu binóculo. Essa coisa que nós aprendemos sobre compartilhar quando éramos crianças não deve ter ficado com Bella.

"Vamos, Bells. Eu tenho um emprego. Estou prestes a ir para a faculdade novamente. Eu não bebo ou uso drogas mais. Estou me transformando em uma respeitável jovem mulher e isso está me deixando doente." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Ah Nessie, você não é uma respeitável jovem mulher." Ela disse com falsa simpatia.

Eu a empurrei. Ela era uma inútil, mas eu estava feliz por vê-la sorrindo novamente. "Obrigada, Sissy. Você sempre sabe o que dizer para me fazer sentir melhor." Eu tive que abraçá-la. "O que quer que seja que você estava pensando antes, deixe ir." Eu poderia ser sensível às vezes. "Agora, eu tenho que sair mais cedo. Vou mandar algumas flores para Tanya para ferrar com sua cabeça".

"Tenha um bom dia." Ela gritou enquanto eu caminhava para fora da porta.

Peguei algumas tulipas para Tanya. Eu não sabia o que diabos significava cada flor, então eu só peguei uma com "lábios"***** no nome. Eu até adicionei um pequeno cartão que dizia, "Você sabe que gostou disso".

_*Lábios, em inglês, é lips, então ela pegou tu__lips__ para dar a Tanya._

O trabalho era divertido. Não há muitas pessoas que poderiam dizer isso, especialmente secretárias, mas trabalhar para os irmãos Cullen era definitivamente uma exceção. Jasper e Edward estavam fora para um projeto, então isso deixou o grandalhão e eu, o que significava que eu passei a minha pausa para o almoço comendo pizza e lendo livros da Mestre Marie.

"Você deve ler este." Ele riu, jogando um dos livros na minha mesa.

Eu não percebi o que ele achava que era tão engraçado até que comecei a imaginar Jacob Black no lugar do personagem principal, Xerife Wolf. Eu até deixei cair o livro em um ponto. Eu não estava acostumada a ter fantasias sexuais com pessoas que pensavam que me odiavam. Eu sabia que ele realmente não me odiava, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza que _ele_ odiava. Ele quase atirou em mim, depois de tudo.

Enquanto eu folheava as páginas, eu sabia uma coisa: eu nunca olharia para um cacetete da mesma forma novamente.

"Eu tenho que ir para o treino de futebol. Fique longe de problemas, e eu vejo você amanhã." Emmett disse, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Eu não queimaria o lugar nem nada, mas ficar longe de problemas não era uma opção. Eu era uma jovem sem compromissos. Eu precisava aproveitar enquanto eu ainda tinha tempo.

Havia tanta coisa que eu poderia fazer no trabalho. Eu deslizei pelos corredores em minhas meias cobrindo meus pés, mas isso parou de ser divertido quando colidi contra a parede. Eu sou uma cadela dura, mas eu era inteligente o suficiente para saber quando chamar uma parada. Essa merda machucava.

Eu estava me preparando para tentar de novo com um capacete quando meu celular tocou. "Cullen Con-" Que diabos eu estava fazendo? Esta era a minha linha pessoal. "Quero dizer, olá?"

"_Nessie?"_

"Sue!" Eu sorri. Era sempre bom ouvi-la, pelo menos era quando eu tinha boas notícias para compartilhar. "Entrei no Estado!"

_"Isso é maravilhoso! Agora, onde __no inferno você está?"_

_Inferno_. Eu ri. Sue sempre fingia ser uma senhora de classe, mas quando ela ficava furiosa, as palavras de maldição começariam a voar. "Estou na casa de Bella. Estou sendo boa. Tenho um trabalho e tudo mais. No entanto, a coisa do trabalho foi um acidente. Eu sou a secretária do novo doce homem de Bella na Cullen Construções".

Conversamos um pouco. Ela me disse o que Leah e Seth estavam fazendo e como estavam as coisas no trabalho. Contei a ela sobre as coisas em casa e as impressionantes crianças que estavam sempre na casa. "Você deve vir visitar um dia." Eu sugeri.

_"Eu adoraria. Você fica__ fora de problemas até que eu possa chegar aí, ok?"_

"Sue, você sabe que eu não posso prometer isso. Eu já estive presa, mas não fui condenada." Senti a necessidade de explicar antes que ela se apavorasse. "O vizinho de Bella é um policial. Ele é divertido de se olhar, mas ele coloca um amortecedor sobre meus bons momentos. Algemas só são divertidas no quarto." Ou, de acordo com a Mestre Marie, elas também são divertidas no tanque de retenção na delegacia.

_"Eu __mesma sempre tive uma queda por policiais"._

Eu sorri maliciosamente, "Lembre de me dizer quando você vier visitar. Eu tenho um ótimo livro para você ler".

Conversar com Sue tinha sido uma boa maneira de passar alguns minutos, mas então eu estava entediada de novo. Atendi os telefonemas, agendei compromissos e respondi e-mails, mas os momentos entre essas coisas estavam me matando.

Justo antes da hora para ir embora, um plano começou a formular na minha mente. Era imaturo, mas eu teria que me preocupar com isso em outro momento. Peguei o telefone e disquei. Sorte a minha que Jacob atendeu.

"Ela está vindo!" Eu gritava ao telefone.

_"Minha senhora, acalme-se. Quem está vindo?"_ Ele parecia tão profissional.

"Merda!" Eu chorei. "Saia daqui, seu bastardo! Eu não estou tendo esse bebê sozinha." Eu gritei e desliguei. Passar trote sempre era uma maneira agradável de passar o tempo. Esperei alguns minutos antes de ligar para ele novamente. Desta vez, usei o meu melhor sotaque caipira. "Policial? Eu gostaria de denunciar um crime. Alguns malditos lunáticos estão lá fora depenando minhas galinhas. Isso não é o KFC*****!"

_*__KFC__, o__u __Kentucky Fried Chicken, __é uma rede de restaurantes americanos de comida rápida, que explora a antiga receita de frango frito do Kentucky, criada pelo Coronel Harland Sanders, fundador do KFC, em 1939, na cidade de Corbin, no estado do Kentucky, nos EUA. Atualmente, tem a sua sede em Louisville, no mesmo estado, e pertence à empresa Yum! Brands Inc._

_"Quem diabos __está falando?"_ Ele parecia um pouco irritado.

"Espere aí, deixe-me ver a fivela do meu cinto e ligo de volta para você." Eu desliguei novamente.

Não me senti nem no mínimo culpada. Ele provavelmente não tinha nada melhor para fazer. O único crime que havia nesta cidade acontece em nosso bairro.

Peguei o livro de Bella e folheei as páginas antes de pegar o telefone novamente. Claro, Jake atendeu. Eu sabia que ele atenderia.

"Olá, Policial Goodbody." Eu ronronei. Eu parecia ridícula, mas isso deveria ser sedutor. "Eu fui uma garota má, muito má. Talvez você devesse vir e ler os meus direitos. Eu poderia usar de uma boa revista agora." Sussurrei sob minha respiração. "Traga o seu cacetete." Acrescentei.

Ele desligou o telefone.

Isso foi rude. Eu não terminei com ele ainda. Talvez eu tenha subestimado o meu poder de sedução e ele teve que ir tocar uma punheta, ou algo assim. Eu daria a ele alguns minutos para cuidar disso antes de ligar novamente.

Enquanto eu estava rolando na sala em minha moderna cadeira de escritório, ouvi um carro zumbindo no estacionamento, o que era estranho, já que o local estava prestes a fechar. Rolei até a janela para espreitar. "Merda!" Pulei da cadeira e comecei a procurar lugares para me esconder. O Policial Goodbody estava irrompendo em direção à porta e, cara, ele parecia irritado.

Consegui entrar dentro de armário de suprimentos antes de ele abrir a porta da frente. Ocorreu-me então que eu poderia ter trancado a maldita porta. Eu bati levemente na minha testa. Eu costumava ser uma rápida pensadora. Malditas drogas.

* * *

**J****ake POV**

Ouvir o que eu pensava que era uma brava mulher grávida gritar para mim me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Eu estava prestes a rastrear sua ligação para enviar-lhe uma ambulância, quando Daisy May ligou sobre suas galinhas. Percebi então que eu estava levando trotes. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas de quem poderia ser e elas foram confirmadas com a terceira ligação. Apenas uma pessoa me chama de Policial Goodbody.

Rastreei a ligação de volta até a Cullen Construções. Claro. Se você vai contratar uma seqüestradora para ser sua babá, por que não contratar uma delinqüente para ser sua secretária? Bem, eu tinha novidades para eles, se eles quisessem a sua pequena secretária de volta, eles teriam que vir buscá-la na delegacia.

Tranquei minha arma no carro. Teria sido horrível alguém _acidentalmente_ se machucando devido a alguns trotes telefônicos. Eu estava preparado para chutar a porta abaixo, mas ela abriu com facilidade.

Nessie não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, mas suas coisas ainda estavam na recepção. Ela estava lá em algum lugar. "Eu sei que você está aqui, Dwyer!" Eu gritei. "Saia agora e ninguém se machuca." Nada. Eu teria que procurar no lugar. Primeiro, tive a certeza que as minhas chaves estavam seguras no meu bolso. A última coisa que eu precisava era que a pirralha roubasse o meu carro de novo.

Ouvi a porta do armário de suprimentos se abrir, mas antes que eu pudesse reagir, a mulher louca pulou nas minhas costas. Jogado fora de equilíbrio pela psicopata, eu bati na parede. Ela tomou essa oportunidade para fazer uma corrida, mas eu a peguei antes que ela pudesse chegar até a porta.

"Você é um pé no meu saco." Eu rosnei, empurrando-a contra a parede.

"Jake." Ela sorriu. "Eu estava prestes a ligar para você." Eu a algemei. "Mais uma vez com as algemas." Ela suspirou. "Por que você não pode simplesmente me levar para jantar fora como um cara normal?"

"Por que _você_ não pode simplesmente ser normal?" Eu atirei de volta.

"Onde está a diversão nisso?" Ela perguntou, insultada que eu pensaria alguma vez em uma coisa dessas.

Puxei-a para longe da parede e comecei a conduzi-la em direção à porta. "Você tem o direito de permanecer-"

Ela me cortou. "Você pode pegar a minha bolsa da mesa?"

"Mulher, eu estou tentando ler para você os seus direitos." Eu atirei. Agarrei sua bolsa e coloquei-a em suas mãos. Ela de alguma forma conseguiu segurá-la, mesmo com seus pulsos amarrados juntos atrás das costas.

"Eu ouvi toda essa merda antes." Ela reclamou.

"Isso não é problema meu." Eu comecei de novo. "Você tem o direito de permanecer calada. Qualquer coisa que você diga se-"

Ela teve a coragem de me cortar novamente. "Pegue aquele livro, você pega?"

Belisquei a ponta do meu nariz. Isso era uma loucura. Eu normalmente era um cara muito descontraído, mas essa garota estava constantemente me deixando irritado. Claro, eu poderia ter enviado um dos outros caras para buscá-la, mas por alguma razão, isso simplesmente não parecia bem para mim. Se alguém fosse prendê-la, seria eu.

Levei-a para sua cadeira. "Sente-se, por favor".

"Bem, já que você pediu educadamente." Ela deixou cair sua bunda na cadeira.

"Obrigado." Eu disse tensamente. Fui até o armário e vasculhei através dos diferentes suprimentos até que encontrei um rolo de fita.

"Nem pense nisso." Nessie advertiu. Ela começou a se levantar, mas eu cheguei a ela antes que ela pudesse conseguir isso. Eu meio que tive que sentar de pernas abertas para mantê-la na cadeira.

Arranquei um pedaço grande o suficiente e coloquei-o firmemente sobre aquela boca. "Agora." Eu sorri, puxando-a para cima. "Você tem o direito de permanecer calada. Qualquer coisa que você disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem o direito a um advogado presente durante o interrogatório. Se você não puder pagar um advogado, um será nomeado para você. Você entende estes direitos?"

Ela olhou para mim, então eu peguei seu queixo em minha mão e forcei-a a assentir.

"Boa garota." Eu disse. Ela me chutou na canela. "Adicione agredir um policial à sua lista de crimes." Eu rosnei. Ela tinha um chute muito forte. Essa merda deixaria um hematoma.

Quando finalmente levei sua bunda à delegacia, eu levemente a empurrei para a cela. Tinha sido uma viagem tão calma, que eu não me incomodei em tirar a fita. Eu não conseguia decidir se eu a colocaria no sistema ou não. Ela tinha muito mais infrações graves em seu registro. Trotes telefônicos e chutar um policial não eram nada comparado com a merda que ela fez no passado.

Quil, um dos meus colega policial, veio para me dizer que ele estava indo embora pela noite. "O que temos aqui?" Ele perguntou com um maldito sorriso no rosto.

"O diabo." Respondi. "Eu tenho tudo sob controle. Você pode se dirigir para fora".

"Por que o diabo tem fita na sua boca?" ele riu. "Vem aqui, senhora".

Bastardo. Lá se vai a paz.

"Obrigada." Nessie disse docemente após ele cuidadosamente retirar a maldita fita da pele dela. "Você poderia me deixar sair daqui por um segundo? Eu acredito que eu deveria receber um telefonema".

Ele começou a pegar suas chaves, mas eu o interrompi. "Confie em mim. Você não vai querer que ela fique solta." Ela rouba carros de polícia. "Eu a trouxe para dentro. Eu cuidarei do telefonema".

"Tudo bem." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Até mais. Ligue para Embry se você precisar de um substituto. Ele adora esse tipo de merda".

"Claro, claro." Respondi.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-lo." Nessie disse quando ele saiu pela porta.

Peguei o telefone e entreguei a ela o receptor. "Um telefonema." Segurei-o perto o suficiente para ela discar o número. Eu não estava preocupado. A única pessoa que ela realmente conhecia aqui era Bella e eu sabia que ela não estava em casa.

"Oi." Nessie sorriu. "Eu gostaria de uma pizza média com queijo extra e um pedido de breadsticks***** e, espere." Ela cobriu o telefone com a mão, "Você quer alguma coisa?" Eu fiz uma careta. Inacreditável. "É melhor você me dizer agora. Você não vai pegar o meu." Peguei o telefone da mão dela. "Hey!" Ela protestou.

_*__Breadsticks__: __tipo de pão crocante fino e longo servido com sopas ou saladas._

Eu estava prestes a desligar, mas eu _estava_ meio com fome. "E uma pizza grande de calabresa." Dei o endereço a ele e desliguei. "Eu estou comprando, então você está compartilhando os malditos breadsticks".

"Tudo bem." Ela resmungou. "Você sabe, você realmente deve-_Merda_!" Ela literalmente mergulhou para o banco. Por um momento ali, eu pensei que ela realmente escalaria as barras.

"O que diabos é o seu problema?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava um pouco preocupado.

"Mouse." Ela choramingou. "Eu odeio ratos".

"Sério? Você rouba carros e entra em brigas de bar, mas você está com medo de um ratinho?" Eu ri. Era muito malditamente engraçada. Aparentemente, ela não achava isso. Revirando meus olhos, peguei uma vassoura e espantei o pequeno roedor para fora do edifício. "Você está segura do grande e malvado rato. Você pode descer agora".

Nessie sentou-se, mas não colocou os pés no chão. "Como é que você sabe sobre a brigas de bar?" Ela perguntou.

Apontei para o computador. "Eu fiz uma profunda verificação sobre você. Você tem um arquivo bem grosso para uma garota de vinte anos de idade".

"Eu não sou mais assim." Ela respondeu calmamente.

O entregador de pizza escolheu aquele momento para aparecer. Paguei o garoto e deslizei a pizza média para a cela. Acabei sentado ao lado dela no chão, com as barras entre nós, para que pudéssemos compartilhar os breadsticks.

Nessie pegou uma fatia. "Pizza na prisão... você com certeza sabe como fazer uma garota ter um bom tempo".

"Você foi presa. Você tem alguma idéia melhor?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

Ela sorriu. "Na realidade, eu tenho. Tire sua camisa e me traga aquelas algemas".

Eu engasguei com um breadstick.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Rindo muito com Nessi falando do cacetete no início... e agora sugerindo que Jake tire a camisa e pegue as algemas... ela é doida demais!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quinta-feira! Mas quero pelo menos 10 reviews! Já que tem muita gente colocando essa fic nos favoritos e em alerta e não está comentando!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Obrigada a todas(os) que ajudaram a denunciar o plágio, o problema já foi resolvido com a moderação do site._

_Eu tinha prometido postar algumas outras fics ontem, mas eu não consegui traduzir! Desculpem! Mas eu trabalho o dia inteiro e esse fim de ano é super corrido... prometo que vou postar ainda essa semana, só não vou marcar o dia pq vai depender de quantas horas eu deixo de dormir pra conseguir terminar..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Nessie POV**

Jacob estava dormindo com a cabeça sobre a mesa. Após ler o livro de Bella, tornou-se uma meta pessoal minha conseguir que ele trouxesse para fora o seu cacetete. Bastou cantar o refrão de _Jailhouse Rock__*****_ alto e repetidamente por volta das três horas da manhã para ele jogar a maldita coisa para mim. Felizmente, aquelas barras estavam no caminho. Policial Goodbody era temperamental.

_*__Jailhouse Rock__: é uma canção de 1957, gravada primeiramente por Elvis Presley. Vídeo: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=tpzV_0l5ILI (retirar os espaços)_

Eu não entendo por que ele tinha ficado a noite aqui, de qualquer maneira. Através de algumas escutas impressionantes, fiquei sabendo que seu amigo Embry estava de plantão, não ele. Eu não tive sequer que tirar as impressões digitais e nenhuma foto de rosto foi tirada. Em vez disso, ele me algemou e comprou-me pizza. Eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha sido presa, ou levada em um encontro.

O despertador de Jake começou a apitar, fazendo-o gemer e sentar-se. Ele apertou um botão para parar o som irritante antes de esfregar o rosto com as mãos.

"Bom dia, querido. Como você dormiu?" Eu perguntei secamente.

"Maldição." Ele gemeu. "Eu estava esperando que você fosse um pesadelo".

Revirei meus olhos. "Então, o que está na agenda para o dia? Você vai me interrogar ou algo assim?" Eu estava na cadeia. Nós também podemos ir todos para fora.

"Não." Ele se levantou, pegando as chaves para destravar a cela. "A temporada de Pee Wee Futebol*** **começa hoje. É meio que uma grande coisa por aqui e eu prefiro ir para lá do que ouvir você cantar o dia todo." Ele abriu a porta e se mudou para o lado para me deixar sair. Fiquei surpresa por ele não me algemar.

_*__Pee Wee Futebol__: é um termo às vezes usado para descrever ligas de futebol juvenil._

"Você sabe que você gostou disso." Eu respondi. Eu não era Whitney, mas eu não era desafinada também.

Ele me levou de volta ao escritório para que eu pudesse pegar minha moto. Já que eu estava na parte de trás, ele teve que abrir a porta para que eu pudesse sair quando chegamos lá. "Nós devemos fazer isso de novo algum dia." Eu brinquei, saindo do carro.

"Tenho certeza que iremos." Ele respondeu, fechando a porta.

"Adeus, Policial." Eu sorri quando ele entrou novamente no carro e foi embora.

Pee Wee Futebol. Eu lembrava vagamente do Menino Bella e do mini-chefe, normalmente conhecidos como Leonardo e Ethan, dizendo-me sobre seu jogo. Que tipo de tia eu seria se eu não fosse torcer por eles? Eu provavelmente precisaria colocar algo com as cores de sua equipe, mas isso parecia tão simples.

No caminho de volta para casa, passei por um pequeno estúdio de tatuagem e imediatamente soube o que eu faria para mostrar o espírito de equipe. Estacionei minha moto na frente e me dirigi para dentro.

Esperando ver algum cara grande e assustador com noventa por cento do seu corpo coberto de tatuagens, fiquei bastante chocada quando uma mulher loira com um piercing de brilhantes no umbigo saiu de trás da cortina. "O que posso fazer por você?" Ela perguntou.

Eu não pude evitar. "O que uma garota como você está fazendo num lugar como este?"

"Você está flertando comigo?" Ela cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando minha resposta.

"Não, eu já cheguei à minha cota mensal de beijar mulheres. Eu estava apenas perguntando." Eu respondi.

Ela não pareceu convencida, o que eu achei um pouco presunçoso. Quero dizer, ela era bonita, mas não o suficiente para eu virar lésbica. "Eu tenho uma coisa por bad boys. Achei que seria um bom lugar para encontrá-los." Ela explicou.

Eu sabia por experiência que nem todos os bad boys tinham tatuagens, mas por que arruinar sua diversão? Eu olhei através dos desenhos até que encontrei um perfeito, um lobo. O mascote do time dos meninos era um lobo. Eu juro que não tinha nada a ver com o Policial Wolf da Mestre Marie. Isso foi apenas uma coincidência.

"Baixe suas calças." Disse a loira.

"Você está flertando comigo?" Eu tive que perguntar. Era simplesmente justo.

"Ainda não, mas vamos ver como vai a manhã." Ela brincou. Pelo menos, eu esperava que ela estivesse brincando. Tecnicamente, eu acabei de sair da prisão, então eu meio que era o tipo dela.

Éramos amigas até que ela tocou a agulha na minha pele. Depois disso, eu a odiava. Não me interpretem mal, eu posso lidar com a dor, mas isso não significa que eu tenho que gostar. É melhor eu pelo menos ter uma caneca de café de "Melhor Tia do Mundo" por esta merda.

"Decepcionante." Disse a loira. "Eu acabei de pregar você como a gritadora".

Isso estava ficando um pouco desconfortável, mas eu tinha trazido isso sozinha. "Você já terminou?" A dor não era tão ruim após o primeiro minuto, mas eu ainda podia ficar sem ela.

"Sim." Ela ocupou-se na aplicação da pomada para que ela pudesse colocar o curativo necessário. Então ela me deu um pequeno papel elegante sobre pós-tratamento antes de tomar o meu dinheiro e me mandar no meu caminho. No geral, ela era uma pessoa interessante. Talvez eu daria seu número a Tanya.

Fui para casa para me limpar e pegar uma coisa para comer antes de ir para o jogo. Eu estava olhando a multidão procurando a minha irmã quando vi uma das minhas outras pessoas favoritas.

"CHARLIE!" No meu entusiasmo, corri todo o campo e joguei meus braços ao redor dele. "Bella não me disse que você estava vindo!" Ele riu um pouco e me abraçou de volta. Era sempre bom vê-lo.

"Eu não sabia." Bella disse. "Como você saiu da cadeia?"

Ela tem que trazer isso já? Isso me fez ficar mal. "Jake me deixou sair. Ele disse que não perderia o jogo de abertura por minha causa. Dá pra acreditar nesse cara?"

"Renesmee Carlie Dwyer, o que você estava fazendo na cadeia?" Charlie perguntou. Eu meio que recebi um chute fora disso, no entanto. Era bom ter alguém irritado comigo quando eu precisava.

"Eu juro que sou inocente. O Policial Goodbody tem isso para mim." Eu expliquei. Antes que ele pudesse chamar de mentira, eu virei para meus lindos carinhas. "Vocês querem ver a minha nova tatuagem? Eu a fiz esta manhã apenas para o jogo." Mostrei a eles a fera de tinta perto do meu quadril.

"É melhor nos sentarmos." Bella disse. "Boa sorte lá, meninos, treinador."

Quando chegamos à arquibancada, acabamos sentando com o resto do clã Cullen. A pequena Sophie, em toda a sua fofura de líder de torcida, mudou-se para sentar no meu colo. "Eu gosto do seu lobo." Ela disse docemente.

"Muito obrigada." Eu respondi. "Se algum dia eu chegar a ficar de sua babá, eu vou ter a certeza de que você obtenha uma tatuagem também." Eu não estava completamente louca, eu quis dizer uma que sai na água.

"Obaaa." Ela sorriu antes de voltar sua atenção para o campo. Ela ficou animada quando viu seu irmão e Leo lá. Eu tinha dificuldade em manter um controle sobre a menina saltitante.

"Bella me disse que você vai voltar para a faculdade." Disse Charlie.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. "Sim, senhor, eu disse a ela que só ficaria aqui alguns dias, mas eu sabia que ela não me deixaria passar da porta se eu dissesse que seria um par de semanas".

"Ela está certa," Bella adicionou, "mas eu acho que ela não é tão ruim de se ter ao redor." Vê. Eu sabia que ela me amava.

"Eu quero ser uma orientadora psicológica como minha amiga Sue. Eu passei por muita coisa e eu coloquei vocês em muita coisa. Eu não posso deixar tudo para ser nada." Olhe para mim. Eu estava soando toda como um sábio Yoda, ou algo assim.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, garota." Charlie disse. Essa merda aí fez-me ganhar o maldito dia todo.

Infelizmente, a próxima palavra que saiu da boca de Sophie estragou-o. "Jake!" Ela gritou.

Tanto Jake como eu gememos. Ele agarrou a menina energética dos meus braços. "Eu simplesmente não consigo ficar longe de você, consigo?" Ele me perguntou.

"Você não pode mexer comigo agora." Eu exultava. "Eu estou sentada ao lado do Chefe Swan". Eu olhei para Charlie suplicantemente. "Você poderia prendê-lo? Ele já me colocou as algemas três vezes".

"Faça Bella seqüestrá-lo e trazê-lo para Forks. Então eu verei o que posso fazer." Ele concordou. Charlie Swan era o meu herói.

"Jake, este é o meu pai, Charlie." Bella disse. "Pai, Jake é o meu vizinho que eu estava te falando, o normal".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor." Jacob disse, apertando a mão de Charlie enquanto ainda segurava Sophie com o outro braço.

Revirei meus olhos quando eles fizeram uma breve conversinha. Jacob tinha a rotina de cara legal como uma arte. "Você sabe, você está meio no caminho".

Para minha surpresa, ele se sentou ao meu lado. Eu ouvi um ronco muito pouco feminino atrás de mim, então eu me virei para ver quem estava apreciando o meu aborrecimento. Rosalie apenas deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção ao jogo.

"Coloque um dedo fora da linha e eu terei você de volta na prisão antes que possa dizer cacetete." Jake sussurrou ameaçadoramente na minha orelha.

Meu maldito corpo tremeu. Ele só teve que dizer _cacetete_.

Finalmente Sophie passou a brincar com seu priminho Nate. Ele era um carinha fofo com cabelo loiro encaracolado e covinhas como Emmett. A família inteira era linda. Realmente não parece justo que eles tivessem boa aparência _e_ boa personalidade. Eu pensei que você deveria ter apenas um ou outro. Claro, eu tinha uma tendência a estar muito errada.

Toda vez que Ethan ou Leo pegavam a bola, todos nós tínhamos que aplaudir como maníacos. Eles gostavam disso, no entanto. Eu podia ver seus pequenos sorrisos claramente através do campo.

O jogo estava quase terminando quando eu olhei para Jacob. Ele era um cara normal quando se trata de esportes. Ele manteve-se debruçado sobre mim para falar com Charlie. Era irritante, não importa o quão bom ele cheirava. Eles estavam ligados um pouco demais para o meu gosto. Eu precisava distraí-lo.

Eu esperei que Bella tivesse a atenção de Charlie antes de me virar para Jake. "Eu não posso acreditar em você." Eu o adverti. "Você trouxe sua arma para um jogo de futebol Pee Wee".

Ele parecia confuso. "O que você-"

Eu coloquei minha mão em sua virilha. "Oh." Eu agarrei-o um pouco. "Erro meu." Eu gostaria de ter uma câmera. O olhar em seu rosto foi impagável. Ele se levantou rapidamente, resmungou alguma desculpa para sair e saiu correndo.

"Onde ele está indo?" Charlie perguntou.

Eu sorri, "Ele precisava descarregar suas balas".

* * *

**J****ake POV** (no dia seguinte)

Merda. Sentei-me ofegante... de novo. Eu soube da primeira vez que olhei para sua bunda mais do que o necessário que havia algo de errado comigo. Não era saudável ter sonhos de classificação acima de 18 anos sobre o diabo, mas eu não podia tirá-la da minha cabeça.

Eu sabia que poderia resistir a ela se eu pudesse simplesmente conseguir ficar longe dela. O problema era: eu era um policial e ela era um ímã policial. Para cima de tudo isso, ela também era irmã de Bella. Quando você é amigo de um cara, sua irmã mais nova está normalmente fora dos limites. Eu não sabia qual o protocolo para quando seu melhor amigo era uma mulher, mas eu tinha certeza que era semelhante. Não importa, de qualquer maneira. Eu não faria nada. Eu só precisava mantê-la longe de mim.

O latido alto de Shredder deixou-me saber que Bella devia estar do lado de fora. Ela poderia me ajudar. Com esse pensamento, eu mergulhei para fora da cama e corri para fora da casa, puxando uma camisa enquanto eu corria. "Bells, posso falar com você?"

Ela olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça. "Claro. O que acontece?"

O que diabos eu deveria dizer? "É sobre aquela delinqüente morando na sua casa."

"Por que você não entra para tomar um chá, ou algo assim." Ela ofereceu. Essa era provavelmente uma boa idéia. Nós tínhamos vizinhos intrometidos, então eu a segui até sua casa. "O que ela fez agora?" Ela me entregou um copo de chá doce quando chegamos à cozinha.

"Bella, eu preciso que você faça com que ela fique longe de mim. Eu não agüento mais isso e se ela continuar a ficar me irritando, não posso ser responsável por minhas ações. Você é minha vizinha favorita. Eu não quero acabar fazendo algo que vai fazer você me odiar, mas ela apenas..." Eu não poderia sequer encontrar as palavras certas.

"Jacob, sobre o que você está falando?" Ela perguntou, parecendo confusa.

Era como arrancar um band-aid. Eu só tinha que fazê-lo rapidamente. Felizmente, Bells não pirou comigo. "Eu vou fodê-la sem sentido." Woo, era bom deixar sair.

Merda. Acho que ela entrou em choque. "Vamos novamente?"

"Sinto muito por ser tão brusco. É só... cada vez que eu a pego naquelas algemas, eu quero curvá-la sobre o capô do meu carro e-" Os sonhos ainda estavam brincando em minha mente.

"Eu entendi!" Ela gritou, me cortando.

Eu acho que foi muita informação. "Desculpe." Ela apenas tinha que me ajudar. Com certeza ela manteria Nessie longe de mim agora. _Eu não terei_ relações sexuais com _Satanás_.

"O que exatamente você quer que eu faça, Jake?" Ela perguntou. A inútil estava tentando não rir. Como ela poderia achar isso engraçado? Eu estava morrendo de frustração sexual por uma garota que eu estava realmente tentando odiar.

"Eu não sei. Eu nunca tive esse tipo de problema antes." Eu não tinha certeza de que alguém alguma vez teve esse tipo de problema antes. Era só não natural.

"Hm..." Maldição. Ela não estava me ajudando aqui. "Olha, ela é minha irmã. Não importa quanto eu tente negar, existem testes de DNA que provam isso, mas você é um dos meus melhores amigos. Sinceramente, eu estou mais preocupada com você do que estou com ela." Ela me agarrou pelos braços e tentou me chacoalhar. "Controle-se, homem. Se Nessie descobre a sua fraqueza, ela vai torturá-lo até o fim".

Ela estava certa. Eu não deixaria Nessie obter o melhor de mim. Teria ajudado se ela não tivesse agarrado o pequeno Jake, mas isso era algo que eu teria que me esforçar para esquecer. "Tudo bem." Eu disse, levantando-me. Eu tinha coisas para fazer. "É melhor eu começar a trabalhar. Eu vejo você." Abracei um adeus em Bells antes de sair.

Eu me arrumei para o trabalho e me dirigi até a delegacia. Sam estava esperando por mim na minha mesa. "Tem um minuto?"

"Claro." Respondi. Eu sabia sobre o que era isso. Ninguém sabia como manter suas bocas fechadas por aqui. Se um de nós sabia, todos nós sabíamos. Estes malditos policiais fofoqueiros eram piores do que um bando de meninas do colégio. Sam obviamente sabia sobre eu manter uma prisioneira sem realmente acusá-la com qualquer coisa. Eu não estava preocupado, no entanto. Desde que eu declinei da posição, Sam tornou-se o Chefe de Polícia, então ele nunca me deu um tempo muito difícil.

"Olha, eu não estou julgando você." Ele começou. Eu já não gostava para onde isso estava indo. "Mas se você vai fazer o jogo da prisioneira perversa com a sua namorada, certifique-se que você não está no turno".

Ele estava brincando comigo? "Ela não é minha namorada. Ela é a irmã da minha vizinha, a dor na minha bunda".

Ele ergueu suas mãos. "Como eu disse, eu não estou julgando você." Eu ouvi alguns dos rapazes dando risadinhas atrás de mim. "Ah, e certifique-se de usar suas próprias algemas".

"Muito engraçado." Eu resmunguei. No entanto, a idéia de trazê-la de volta aqui para-, eu balancei minha cabeça para limpar meus pensamentos. Esse era um caminho que eu não precisava descer.

Eu tive um dia muito normal. Eu brinquei com os caras, fiz um pouco de trabalho e me bati a cada vez que tive um pensamento impuro sobre uma delinqüente em particular. Eu provavelmente teria machucados antes do dia ter terminado.

Quando ficou quieto na delegacia, encontrei-me sentado ao lado do telefone, esperando por um maldito trote telefônico. Minhas chaves já estavam na minha mão. Estava tudo pronto para prender a sua bunda louca novamente, mas nada estava acontecendo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela poderia estar lá fora, não causando problemas. Eu apenas tinha que esperar por ela ser pega, ou eu mesmo ir pegá-la sozinho.

Finalmente, a maldita coisa tocou. Para minha surpresa, era Leo.

_"Oi, Jake!"_

"Oi, Leo." Eu ri. "O que posso fazer por você? É a sua mãe em algum tipo de problema?" Era uma suposição razoável.

_"Não__, senhor. É a tia Nessie"._

Sentei-me um pouco mais ereto. "O que ela fez agora?"

_"__Nada. Ela disse-me para ligar pedindo ajuda. A Sra. Newton está aqui"._

"Você poderia colocar a sua tia no telefone?" Eu tinha que ter certeza que ela não estava sendo violada. Era o meu trabalho proteger os inocentes, mas eu não sabia se Nessie se encaixa nessa categoria.

_"Jake!"_ Ela sussurrou freneticamente. _"Você tem que vir até aqui agora. Ela continua a falar para o meu peito. Eu juro, você beija uma mulher e todas elas aparecem em sua porta esperando um bom momento. Eu não sei como você faz isso"._

Sim, ela estava definitivamente surtando. Eu deveria ter feito algo para ajudar. "Ouça com atenção." Eu disse seriamente. "Você está prestando atenção?"

_"Sim!"_

"Eu preciso que você volte lá," eu me detive para deixá-la sofrer um pouco, "e agarre a virilha dela".

_"O quê?"_ Ela gritou.

Eu tinha certeza que Jessica a ouviu. "Isso é como _você_ verifica por armas, não é?" É o que a provocadorazinha fez comigo. "Eu tenho que ter uma causa provável se vou prender alguém." Eu sorri. Isso era muito divertido.

_"Eu odeio você__."_ Ela resmungou, mas eu sabia que ela não quis dizer isso.

Eu ri muito alto. "Acalme-se. Apenas fique onde as crianças podem vê-la e tenho certeza que ela vai manter as mãos para ela mesma. Tenha uma boa noite, Senhorita Dwyer".

Eu desliguei o telefone, sentindo-me orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Eu poderia ficar longe dela. Sem problemas.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Coitada da Nessie, agora que Jake não quis ajudá-la a se livrar da Jessica... mas ela tb abusou "verificando a arma" dele... um mais louco que o outro..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no sábado. _

_Vamos chegar pelos menos nas 100 reviews nessa fic? Ela é mais curta que__** Bella Swan: Kidnapper**__, tem apenas 14 caps.! _

_Pra quem ainda não viu, coloquei um cronograma de postagens das fics no meu perfil._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Nessie POV**

As coisas estavam lentas no escritório, então eu tive tempo para pensar na noite anterior. Eu disse ao chefe que Bella estava em um encontro quando ela estava, na verdade, apenas se aproximando de um velho amigo. Como eu deveria saber que ele enlouqueceria e a seqüestraria? Eu esperava que algo assim aconteceria, mas não devo ser responsabilizada por isso. Além disso, eu estava fazendo um favor a ela. Ela não precisa estar andando com pessoas horríveis como Felix, que chama sua irmã pelo nome de Lago Ness. Idiota.

Enviar Jessica Newton foi simplesmente desnecessário. A mulher continuou me tocando. Eram toques inocentes, é claro, mesmo que ela não fosse pervertida o suficiente para violar-me na frente de sua filha e dos três pequeninos, mas isso ainda era assustador como o inferno. Toda vez que ela ria e tocava meu braço, eu estremecia, pensando em todas as coisas horríveis que ela e o marido queriam fazer comigo.

Jake foi absolutamente de nenhuma ajuda, o imbecil. Tenho certeza de que dei a ele uma ótima ereção e ele me agradece deixando-me desprotegida com a Newton. Minha virtude estava em perigo. Ok, eu não era exatamente inocente e eu não era tecnicamente virgem, mas eu realmente não acho que deve contar se você não se lembra da maioria disso. Foi a primeira e última vez de Seth usando drogas comigo. Tudo deu certo para o melhor, no entanto. Ele me apresentou a Sue e ela me deu o pontapé na bunda que eu precisava para me recompor.

Meu estômago roncou, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Uau!" Jasper disse quando veio do fundo do corredor. "Você deve alimentar essa coisa." Ele sorriu. "Por que você não tirar o resto do dia de folga? Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho. Você merece isso".

"Você é oficialmente o meu chefe favorito." Eu respondi.

"Hey!" Emmett gritou indignadamente de seu escritório.

"Basta trazer para ele uma barra de chocolate amanhã e ele esquecerá que alguma vez você disse isso." Jasper disse.

"É melhor que seja uma grande barra de chocolare, idiota." Ele gritou.

Eu ri. "Vejo vocês depois".

No caminho para casa, peguei um hambúrguer. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu cozinharia. Eu praticamente o engoli por inteiro. Talvez eu estivesse com mais fome do que eu pensava. Eu teria que ir para uma corrida, ou algo assim, mais tarde, assim a maldita coisa não faria seu caminho para as minhas coxas.

Eu não vi a picape de Bella na frente, então eu assumi que ninguém estava em casa. Eu não era fã de silêncio, então peguei meu iPod. Eu tinha praticamente todos os gêneros de música na maldita coisa. Variedade é o tempero da vida, ou o que quer que seja.

Foi uma mera coincidência que a versão de "Li'l Red Riding Hood' do Bowling for Soup começou a tocar. Eu passeava pela casa, com um leve sorriso cada vez que eles uivavam como um lobo.

_*A música é da Chapeuzinho Vermelho (Li'l Red Riding Hood). __Link da música__ (é bem engraçada!): http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=NwGdJjr6Ltg (retirar os espaços)_

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, peguei meus binóculos para fora como de hábito. Minha janela tinha uma boa visão da casa de um certo vizinho.

"Olá, Policial Goodbody." Ele estava lá fora, ficando pronto para cortar sua grama. Aparentemente, era um trabalho que ele fazia sem sua camisa. Eu pensei que se ele passava tanto tempo na academia, eu deveria pelo menos ser educada o suficiente para parar e apreciar a visão. Notei que ele tinha uma tatuagem em suas costas, mas ele se virou antes que eu pudesse descobrir o que era.

O meu dia não seria completo se eu não o incomodasse um pouco, então eu me dirigi para o meu espelho para me certificar de que eu não me parecia como merda. Foi quando eu notei. A porta do meu armário estava fechada. Essa merda não era legal. Eu nunca a fechava e Bella sabia melhor.

Meu coração estava na minha garganta enquanto eu caminhava lentamente em direção à porta. Eu não tinha medo de armários, eu estava com medo do que poderia estar escondido neles. Era uma merda infantil, mas eu tive mais do que minha cota de experiências ruins com as pessoas assustando-me como o inferno. Algumas coisas são mais assustadoras quando se está embriagada e eu saí com alguns babacas no passado.

Hesitantemente, estendi minha mão para a maçaneta. Meus dedos estavam a ponto de tocá-la quando um rato do inferno correu debaixo da porta. Era demais. Eu tive que fugir daqui como o inferno.

"Nessie!" Jake parou-me quando eu corri para fora da casa. "Por que você estava gritando? O que diabos há de errado com você?" Ele perguntou freneticamente, segurando em meus braços mesmo que ele tivesse uma arma na mão.

Eu não tinha nem percebido que eu _estava_ gritando. "Jake!" Fiquei tão aliviada ao vê-lo. "Há alguém na casa! Eles estão no meu armário! Eu ia verificar e ver quem era, mas então um rato saiu e-"

"Espere." Ele me parou, parecendo furioso. "Alguém está na casa? Como você sabe?"

"A porta do meu armário estava fechada!" Ele estava mesmo ouvindo?

A raiva sumiu, substituída por incredulidade. "Você está brincando comigo? Você assustou-me porque há um monstro no seu armário?" Ele bufou e se dirigiu para a casa, colocando a arma na parte de trás da sua calça.

"Maldição, Jacob! Pare de ser um imbecil. Estou dizendo a você que algo está no meu armário." Eu o segui pelo corredor. Eu não estava louca. Eu senti isso no meu intestino.

"Você não é um pouco velha para ter medo do bicho papão?" Ele perguntou.

Eu queria bater nele. "Não é o bicho papão." Eu resmunguei. "Pegue sua arma! Que tipo de policial é você?"

"Confie em mim." Ele respondeu. "É muito mais seguro para você se eu não tiver minha arma."

"Você está me ameaçando?" Eu tinha uma lâmina debaixo do meu colchão. Ele deveria prestar atenção a si mesmo.

"Prepare-se, Nessie. Estou prestes a abrir o armário." Idiota sarcástico. Eu meio que me escondi atrás dele quando ele escancarou a porta.

Estava vazio. "Isso é impossível. Eu sei que algo estava lá".

"Sim, um maldito rato." Ele respondeu.

"Um maldito rato não pode fechar a porta do armário!" Eu gritei de volta.

"Você gostaria que eu verificasse debaixo da cama enquanto estou aqui, ou eu posso ir agora?" Jake perguntou, zombando de mim.

"Vá para o inferno." Respondi.

Ele zombou. "Eu já estou lá!"

Era isso. Corri para ele. Eu tinha toda a intenção de bater a merda pra fora dele. Não me ocorreu que ele era o dobro do meu tamanho. Eu consegui derrubá-lo fora de equilíbrio, mas seus braços envolveram ao redor da minha cintura enquanto ele cambaleou para trás, batendo contra a parede e batendo em uma lâmpada no processo.

O peito dele estava bem na minha cara. Eu de alguma maneira consegui puxar meus olhos para longe disso, então eu poderia concentrar meu olhar em seu rosto. "Vadia." Ele rosnou.

"Bastardo." Eu sussurrei com raiva.

"Merda." Ele bateu seus lábios contra os meus.

Sem pensar duas vezes, enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos, agarrando-os em meus punhos. Ele se separou de mim, deixando-me em meus pés e puxando minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Então ele pegou sua arma e colocou-a na minha cômoda antes de me puxar de volta para ele. Nossas mãos estavam por todos os lugares, livrando-se de qualquer roupa que estava no caminho. Assim que minha calcinha caiu no chão, eu pulei em cima dele, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura quando ele agarrou a minha bunda.

"Você deveria me odiar." Eu lembrei-o, durante um dos poucos momentos em que a minha boca não estava ocupada.

"Cale a boca." Ele respondeu, caindo sobre a cama, mas mantendo a maioria do seu peso de cima de mim.

"Faça-me." Gritei quando ele enfiou um dedo em mim. Foi muito não-Nessie, então eu fiquei um pouco frustrada. "Filho da puta." Eu o senti sorrir contra o meu pescoço. Dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. Eu abaixei minha mão entre nós, procurando uma coisinha para agarrar um aperto... só que não era tão pequeno.

* * *

**Jake POV**

"Esqueça o maldito cacetete." Nessie gemeu.

Eu quase não a ouvi sobre o meu próprio gemido. "O que diabos há com você e cacetetes?"

"Pergunte a Bella." Ela respondeu ofegante.

"Estou um pouco ocupado no momento." Eu rosnei.

Tanta coisa para evitá-la. Quando eu ouvi seus gritos mais cedo, isso assustou-me completamente. Eu estava pronto para matar alguém sobre a dor na bunda. Então, quando estávamos lutando, eu não poderia agüentar mais. Agora eu a tinha exatamente onde eu não deveria tê-la. Eu só teria que lamentar mais tarde porque eu com certeza não estava parando agora.

Minha boca estava fazendo seu caminho descendo pelo seu corpo quando eu vi a marca perto do seu quadril. Eu me afastei um pouco para ver melhor. "O que diabos é isso?"

"É uma tatuagem, sabichão." Disse Nessie, sentando-se um pouco para ver o que tinha me distraído.

Eu sabia que era uma maldita tatuagem. Era uma versão menor da que eu tinha nas minhas costas. Não sei por quê, mas isso me deixou louco. Eu a preguei de volta na cama e me bati para dentro dela. "Merda!" Eu não tinha certeza se ela disse isso, ou eu disse.

Quanto mais forte eu batia, mais alto ela gritava. "Você quer que os vizinhos ouçam você?" Rosnei entre as estocadas.

"Eles-" Ela ofegou, "Merda!" Eu gostava que eu pudesse conseguir esse tipo de reação dela. "Eles provavelmente... desceriam sobre isso." A parte assustadora era que ela provavelmente estava certa.

Ela poderia ter quantos orgasmos ela quisesse. Eu não gozaria até que eu estivesse bem e pronto. Ela estava me deixando louco por dias, então eu iria me satisfazer.

"Jacob." Ela choramingou.

Maldição.

Entrei com alguns golpes finais e desesperados antes de liberar-me dentro dela. Peguei a maior parte do meu peso em meus braços para não esmagá-la. "Eu não estava acabado".

"Parece que você estava comigo." Ela respondeu ironicamente, ainda ofegante. Ela tinha sorte que eu precisava de uma pausa, ou eu a teria socado. por isso. Em vez disso, eu gemi e saí dela, aterrisando nas minhas costas ao seu lado. "O que diabos acabou de acontecer?" Ela perguntou.

"Perdemos nossas malditas cabeças." Eu respondi.

Ficamos ali deitados em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Nessie puxou para cima. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Encontro você no carro em meia hora".

Sentei-me. "Do que diabos você está falando?"

Ela já estava pegando algumas roupas de seu armário. "Eu dei sexo a você. Você, pelo menos, vai me comprar sorvete".

"Bunda louca." Eu rosnei, saindo da cama para pegar o meu jeans.

"Uau!" Senti sua pequena mão tocar minhas costas. "Temos a mesma tatuagem!"

"Não me diga." Eu respondi.

A louca começou a rir. "Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?" Eu me virei para olhar para ela e seu rosto ficou sarcasticamente sério. "Nós estamos destinados." Ela suspirou, fingindo adoração.

Eu não poderia deixar de rir. Ela ainda era uma dor na bunda, mas pelo menos era engraçada. "Vamos esperar que não".

"Não se esqueça da sua arma, Policial." Ela sorriu antes de perambular para o seu banheiro.

Quando eu saí da casa, Tanya acenou do outro lado da rua. "Jesus, Black, ela ainda está viva lá dentro?"

Eu a ignorei e fui tomar um banho rápido. Aparentemente, eu estava saindo.

Cerca de 35 minutos depois, Nessie me encontrou lá fora. "Nós teremos que pegar a viatura. Eu não vou montar uma moto".

"Eu não vou dirigir a viatura. É o meu dia de folga." Argumentei. Eu não queria pensar em trabalho. "Vamos pegar o meu carro." Acrescentei.

"Que carro?" Ela perguntou, seguindo-me para a minha garagem.

Tirei a capa do meu Ford Mustang Boss 429 ano 1969 e abri a porta do lado do passageiro sem pensar. Ness estava ocupada demais admirando meu carro para notar. "Você vem ou não?" Eu perguntei.

Ela revirou os olhos para a minha impaciência e entrou no carro. "Você deixou sua boxer no meu quarto, a propósito. Eu a pendurei na minha parede para a decoração. Eu espero que você não se importe." Ela mencionou enquanto eu saía da garagem.

Eu tinha certeza que ela estava brincando.

Discutimos todo o caminho para a sorveteria. Eu não consegui que ela calasse a boca até que houvesse uma casquinha de sorvete em sua mão. Quando eu cheguei na pequena mesa do lado de fora, ela estava no telefone. "Não, nós não estamos namorando. Ele é tipo um idiota, na verdade. Ele já me prendeu três vezes." Eu não me incomodei. O que me importava o que ela falava com seus amigos delinqüentes? "Ok, espere." Ela riu e segurou o telefone para mim. "Sua irmã quer falar com você".

"O que o-" Eu senti meu bolso e, com certeza, o meu maldito telefone estava faltando. "Você é uma ladra de carteiras também?" Peguei o telefone dela. "Olá?"

_"Jakey, por que você está prendendo seus encontros estes dias?"_

Eu suspirei, "Hey, Rachel." Eu olhei para Nessie, que sorriu de volta.

_"Você não respondeu a pergunta. Ela soa como um docinho. Por que você colocaria algemas nela? Espere! Não se importe, eu não quero saber"._

"Ela roubou meu carro, ela cometeu perjúrio e ela agrediu um policial. Ela está longe de ser um docinho. A mulher é Satanás." Eu informei a ela.

Nessie levantou-se, "Eu vou pegar alguns sprinkles*****. Deseja algum, querido?" Ela fez questão de dizer essa merda alto o suficiente para minha irmã ouvir.

_*__Sprinkles__: grânulos de chocolate usados como cobertura em sorvetes._

_"Estou desligando. Tenho que ligar para Rebecca. Ela precisa saber sobre isso"._

"Rachel, você não ouse." Eu avisei.

_"Amo você, maninho. Tchau!"_

Eu gemi e coloquei meu telefone longe. "Você simplesmente tinha que ligar para minha irmã".

"Na verdade, eu ia ligar para o seu pai, mas Rachel ligou antes que eu tivesse a chance." Nessie explicou.

"Eu deveria prendê-la por roubo." Eu disse a ela. Ela roubou meu celular. Quem se importava se ela o devolveu?

"Apenas coma o seu sorvete. Você não está de plantão." Ela respondeu.

Cerrei meus punhos, frustrado, vendo-a lamber aquele maldito sorvete. "Depressa. Estou pronto para levar sua bunda de volta para casa. Estou ficando com dor de cabeça." E uma ereção. Se eu não me afastasse dela logo, nós dois seríamos presos por exposição indecente. "Vamos lá. Você pode comer isso no carro." Eu nunca deixei ninguém comer no meu carro, mas era uma emergência.

Tê-la no carro foi um grande erro. Não só ela ainda estava lambendo, mas ela também estava gemendo feliz após provar cada vez. Fiquei agarrado ao volante, tentando me controlar. Eu não faria sexo no meu carro.

"Onde estamos indo?" Nessie perguntou.

Eu tinha virado abruptamente, levando-nos pelos caminhos atrás da floresta que a maioria das pessoas nem sequer conhece. Eu encostei em um lugar isolado e soltei o cinto de segurança. "Saia do maldito carro." Eu rosnei.

Eu disse que não teria relações sexuais com ela _dentro _do carro. _Fora _era outra história.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, eu morro de rir com essa fic tb! É engraçado demais saber as versões de Jake e Nessie sobre o que aconteceu... espero que estejam gostando..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Nessie POV**

"Doce Jesus." Eu gemi quando finalmente me puxei para fora da cama. Policial Goodbody era uma besta. Assim que a dor fosse embora, eu marcharia para a sua casa e bateria nele por fazer isso comigo. Se acontecêssemos de ir para a terceira rodada, então que assim seja.

Eu precisava de um pouco de café, mas ouvi Bella e as crianças rindo na cozinha. Esperançosamente eles não perceberiam o meu estado.

"Tia Nessie, por que você está andando engraçado?" Leo perguntou.

Meu maldito sobrinho era muito observador. "Eu montei um cavalo." Eu resmunguei.

"Deve ter sido o cavalo." Bella murmurou.

Meus olhos estalaram para ela. "O que você disse?" Ela não poderia saber sobre Jake. Ninguém estava em casa ontem, estava?

"Nada." Ela sorriu antes de virar para os pequeninos. "Vamos lá, garotos. Temos que comprar para vocês alguns materiais escolares." Claro, os meninos gemeram. Eu não podia culpá-los.

Eu estava derramando uma xícara de café para mim quando Ethan chegou até a pia para colocar o seu prato para longe. "Você estará na mesma classe de Leo." Eu disse. "Vocês dois vão entrar em tantos problemas".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu nunca estive em problemas na escola antes".

"Ah, eu tenho muito para ensinar a você." Eu respondi. Eu ensinaria a ele coisas inocentes, é claro. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu queria que ele acabasse como eu.

"Mamãe disse para não fazer nada que você disser." Leo disse, movendo-se levemente até se juntar a nós.

"Por que ela diria isso?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. Ambos encolheram os ombros. Suspirando, abracei-os e enviei os pequenos quebra-corações em seu caminho. Olhei para minha traidora irmã para vê-la e Sophie esfregando os narizes juntos. Elas eram muito malditamente bonitinhas. Eles começaram a ir embora quando me lembrei de algo. "Ei! Pegue algumas armadilhas de rato, você pega?" Eu odeio os ratos.

Meu dia foi bem normal. Eu fiz a coisa toda de secretária, li pornografia com Emmett, joguei martelos com Jasper e fui perseguida por Edward. Tentei dizer a ele que o martelo voando pelo seu escritório foi culpa de Jasper, mas, por alguma razão, ele não acreditou em mim.

Eventualmente, o chefe dos homens saiu para preparar uma viagem de acampamento com os rapazes para o aniversário de Ethan. Eu comprei para ele um presente maravilhoso. Era uma arma de brinquedo que dispara mini marshmallows. Munições que você pode comer são geniais.

Eu também me ofereci para fazer um bolo para ele. Bem, tecnicamente, eu ofereci-me para entregar o bolo, mas Bella não era a única com habilidades na cozinha. Nós não recebemos esse talento especial da nossa mãe, no entanto. A habilidade de Renée cozinhar se igualava à merda em um prato. Eu não contaria para ninguém que eu cozinhava obras-primas. Eu não queria que eles esperassem isso com muita freqüência. Minha bunda era muito preguiçosa para ser escravizada sobre um fogão quente todos os dias, a menos que fosse por uma boa causa.

Eu fui ao mercado para comprar o essencial. Eu nem mesmo estava no meio da lista quando algum idiota caiu em mim.

"O que diabos você está fazendo em um supermercado? Homens solteiros não cozinham." Eu estava estereotipando. Processe-me.

Jacob zombou, "Quem disse a você essa merda?"

"Você está me perseguindo, não é?" Eu perguntei. "Eu juro, você deixa um cara entrar em sua calcinha uma vez e-"

"Duas vezes." Ele corrigiu-me com arrogância.

Eu estava prestes a fazer uma réplica mal-humorada quando o meu maldito telefone tocou. Era Bella. "Ness, não posso atender o telefone neste momento. Deixe uma mensagem após o bip. Beep".

_"Traga sua bunda aqui. Nós temos um acampamento para explodir"._

"Maldição." Eu sussurrei. Eu não tinha feito compras, mas eu não era aquela de deixar passar algo assim também. "Eu já estarei aí." Desliguei e empurrei a lista na mão de Jake. "Eu tenho que ir ajudar Bella. Você vai pegar o resto das coisas para mim? Eu vou te pagar de volta quando eu chegar em casa".

Ele abriu sua boca para argumentar, mas, eventualmente, soltou um gemido irritado, em vez disso.

"Obrigada, Jake." Eu sorri antes de correr para fora da loja. Corri para casa para trocar de roupa e pegar alguns itens essenciais, incluindo um extintor de incêndio. Se nós iríamos causar problemas, alguém precisava apagar a maldita fogueira.

Quando cheguei lá, as mulheres Cullen e minha irmã estavam prontas para o negócio. Acabei no banco de trás da picape de Bella, entre Rosalie e Alice. "Será que alguma de vocês poderia me dizer por que estamos fazendo isso?" Eu gostava de ter um motivo de vez em quando.

"Estamos dando aos homens o gosto do seu próprio remédio." Explicou Rose. "Eles tentarão assustar os meninos, mas nós vamos assustá-los, em vez disso".

"Nós precisamos ter certeza que Leo e Ethan saibam que somos nós. Eu não quero que eles se assustem." Disse Esme.

Bella estacionou a picape. Eu não tinha idéia de onde estávamos, então eu simplesmente segui o fluxo. Eu não seria capaz de me perder, já que Alice estava segurando meu braço. "Você não tem medo do escuro, não é?" Perguntei provocativamente.

"Inferno, não." Ela sussurrou. "Eu estou usando sapatos de salto e este solo é muito mole. Eu não quero arriscar quebrar meu pescoço".

"Por que você está usando saltos, mulher?" Eu ri.

"Eles vieram com a roupa." Ela respondeu.

Esme silenciou-nos quando nos aproximamos do acampamento. Todas nós nos escondemos nos arbustos escutando Emmett contar alguma história idiota e louca sobre um monstro do lago. Isso trouxe o artista dentro de mim. "Quanta oposição vocês têm, senhoras, de se molharem?" Eu sussurrei. Ele queria um monstro do lago, eu daria a ele um monstro do lago.

As mulheres Cullen escaparam ao redor para chegar à água, deixando Bella e eu desfrutando a história atual. "Não se preocupem." Edward disse aos nervosos meninos. "O monstro tem medo de fogo. Contanto que a fogueira esteja queimando, ele vai ficar longe." Olhei para o extintor de incêndio em minhas mãos e sorri.

Houve um ruído estridente que fez até eu estremecer. Eu não sabia como Alice fez um som que era tão não humano. Ela fez um ótimo trabalho assustando seu marido, no entanto. "O que foi isso?" Jasper perguntou, se levantando.

Depois de um splash forte, os outros homens estavam ao lado dele. "Tenho certeza que não é nada." Emmett disse, soando um pouco perturbado. As mulheres continuaram com os splashes.

"Meninos, fiquem aqui. Vamos dar uma olhada." Edward disse. Eles seguiram até o lago, alguns parecendo mais corajosos do que os outros.

"Vamos." Bella sussurrou, correndo para os meninos. Ela informou Ethan e Leo sobre a situação enquanto eu apaguei o fogo. Eu estava me sentindo meio James Bond no momento.

Leo e Ethan gritaram como campeões quando corremos para fora de vista. "Merda! O que diabos está acontecendo?" Emmett gritou.

"O fogo se apagou! O monstro do lago está vindo!" Leo gritou de forma convincente. Esse garoto deveria ser um ator.

"Eu inventei isso." Emmett argumentou.

Mais gritos e splashes fizeram todos eles recuar. Eu estava fazendo tudo o que eu podia para não rachar. "Então o que é isso?" Ethan perguntou.

"Esses garotos são bons." Eu disse a Bella.

"Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo." Carlisle disse. Deixe para o Vovô ser o herói. Vindo a pensar sobre isso, ele era realmente muito quente para ser o avô de alguém. "Edward, talvez você deva ficar com os meninos".

"Talvez devêssemos ir." Emmett disse. Alguém não gosta muito mais do monstro do lago.

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos. "Você pode ficar com os meninos também".

"Eu vou ajudar as outras." Eu imaginei que elas precisariam do meu apoio. Isto poderia ter sido evitado se elas tivessem se casado com homens esqueléticos, em vez disso.

Carlisle e Jasper tinham acabado de ser batidos dentro do lago. Foi divertido de assistir porque eles ainda não tinha descoberto que eram suas esposas que estavam puxando-os para baixo. Rosalie me viu. "Emmett está vindo! Você pega de um lado. Vou pegar do outro".

Demorou para nós duas conseguirmos derrubar aquela besta na água. Ele gritou como uma mulher. Ele estava prestes a nos afogar quando Rosalie começou a rir. "Emmett, espere! Somos apenas nós".

"Vocês estão mortas!" Ele agarrou uma de nós em cada braço e empurrou-nos sob a água.

"Cullen! É melhor você me colocar para baixo." Bella gritou. Ela estava prestes a se juntar a nós no lago, quer ela quisesse, ou não.

As pessoas loucas já não estavam gritando. Eles estavam lutando e rindo como loucos, então eu saí de lá.

"Quer um s'more?" Leo perguntou quando voltei para as barracas. Nós três acendemos o fogo novamente. Foi agradável. Aquela água estava congelando.

"Esta foi uma grande viagem de acampamento." Ethan disse, Leo balançou sua cabeça alegremente.

"Vocês são loucos." Eu respondi.

Eventualmente, os adultos loucos saíram da água e nós seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Eu estava prestes a pegar a minha moto para ir para casa quando Bella me parou. "Experimente permanecer fora de problemas, ok?"

"Onde estaria a diversão nisso?" Eu sorri. Eu a beijei na bochecha e fui embora.

Depois de estacionar a moto, eu não tinha entrado há nem dois minutos quando a campainha tocou. Abri a porta para encontrar Jake. "Aqui estão seus malditos mantimentos." Ele passou roçando por mim, carregando as sacolas para a cozinha. Ele começou a colocar as coisas frias na geladeira, então eu fui até o resto das sacolas.

Peguei uma caixa de poptarts. "Estes não estavam na lista." Eu ainda tinha muito no meu esconderijo.

"Eu sei." Ele fez um barulho. "Como você pode não ter poptarts em uma lista de supermercado?" Ele perguntou incredulamente.

Maldição. Terceira rodada.

**Jake POV (no dia seguinte)**

Satanás era uma espécie de beleza quando ela estava dormindo. Seu cabelo era uma bagunça selvagem, mas era bom porque eu era a razão para isso. Ela gemeu e rolou, batendo com o braço por cima do meu peito. _Maldição. _Isso fez com que ela acordasse.

"Sabia que você ronca?" Ela perguntou meio grogue.

"Sabia que você rouba as cobertas?" Eu respondi. Era uma coisa boa que eu sou um cara quente-por-natureza, senão eu teria congelado até a morte.

"Da próxima vez, traga suas próprias malditas cobertas." Ela resmungou. Ela empurrou-se para cima, usando o meu peito. "Vou fazer um bolo".

Sentei-me. "Você pode querer colocar alguma roupa, gênio. Cozinhar nua é perigoso".

"Eu ainda tenho roupas na cozinha." Ela respondeu como se fosse minha culpa. _Ela_ foi aquela que saltou em _mim _dessa vez, e sobre alguns malditos poptarts, pelo menos. Pelo menos eu vim aos meus sentidos a tempo suficiente para levá-la para o quarto. Eu não acho que Bella gostaria de nos encontrar em sua cozinha.

Saí da cama e arranquei minha cueca boxer para fora da sua parede. Eu acho que ela não estava brincando sobre isso, depois de tudo. Uma vez que eu estava metade vestido, fui para a cozinha em busca da minha camisa. Eu a encontrei. Só que alguém já estava vestindo. "Por que você está usando minhas roupas?"

Nessie estava batendo uma mistura de bolo em uma grande tigela. "Você rasgou a minha".

Peguei um pacote de poptarts fora da caixa e rasguei-o aberto. "Obrigada pelo café da manhã." Eu dei uma mordida e voltei para minha casa para tomar um banho e ficar pronto para o dia.

Eu tive uma manhã muito relaxante. Tomei um banho, li o jornal e vi um pouco de televisão. Ignorei telefonemas do meu pai, Rebecca e Rachel, conhecendo-os bem, eles estariam ligando apenas para falar sobre a dor na bunda da porta ao lado.

"Jake!" Nessie gritou do lado de fora. Eu rosnei e fui ver o que diabos ela queria. "Você pode levar isto para a festa de Ethan, por favor?" Ela colocou a caixa de bolo sobre o capô da viatura. "Obrigada." Ela sorriu, pegou sua moto e foi embora.

"Filha de uma p-" Eu corri minhas mãos no meu cabelo antes de pegar minhas chaves e o pequeno presente de Ethan. Coloquei o bolo no carro e fui atrás da delinqüente, passando pela caminhonete de Bella no caminho.

Quando eu estacionei na casa dos Cullen, vi Nessie já falando com ele. Saí do carro e bati a porta. Ela sorriu para mim. "Se você pudesse colocar isso na cozinha, seria ótimo!" Ignorei-a e tirei o bolo do carro. Eu estava no meu caminho para dentro quando ela correu atrás de mim. "Pare de ser tão idiota!"

Esme foi boa o suficiente para tirar o bolo da minha mão. Virei-me para enfrentar o diabo. "Existe alguma coisa mais que eu posso fazer por você?" Perguntei tensamente.

"Eu poderia usar um soco." Nessie respondeu provocativamente.

"Não me faça te jogar na piscina." Eu rosnei.

"Você gostaria disso, não gostaria," ela respondeu baixinho, dando um passo em minha direção, "vendo-me toda molhada".

Senti meu pau se contorcer. Traidor. "Só se eu estivesse afogando você." Argumentei, mas ela apenas riu.

"Surpresa!" Todo mundo gritou quando Ethan veio para fora.

"Dwyer, você está diretamente na pintura de rosto." Disse Rosalie, entregando-lhe uma palheta de cores.

"Legal." Nessie disse. "Quer que eu faça em você primeiro?"

"Inferno, não." Rosalie respondeu.

"E quanto a você, Policial Goodbody?" Ela perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "De jeito nenhum. Vá procurar sua irmã. Tenho certeza que ela vai deixar você fazer isso".

Para minha surpresa, Nessie realmente fez o que eu sugeri. "Bella!" Ela gritou através de toda a multidão enquanto fez seu caminho.

"Eu espero que ela não pinte nada de obsceno." Rosalie disse. Ela deveria ter pensado melhor antes de dar a pintura a essa garota.

Eu me mudei para o lado um pouco, para que eu pudesse ver onde ela ia. Ela estava sorrindo e rindo com Bella. As duas devem ter sido uma mão difícil enquanto cresciam antes de se tornarem essas jovens lindas, mas loucas. "Vê algo que você gosta?" Alguém perguntou, pegando-me desprevenido.

Merda. Era Edward. Eu não queria que ele tivesse a idéia errada. "Eu juro que não estava verificando a sua mulher".

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu. "Você estava verificando sua irmã." _Merda!_

Eu não achava que alguém notaria isso também. No entanto, eu precisava falar com alguém sobre isso. Quem melhor do que Edward? Tenho certeza que Bella era uma dor na bunda às vezes também. "Ela está me deixando louco. Um minuto eu quero estrangulá-la e no próximo... bem..." Eu estava em uma festa de aniversário de criança. Algumas coisas não poderiam ser elaboradas.

"Eu ouvi." Ele respondeu. Disse o quê? Eu fiquei boquiaberto para ele. Como diabos ele tinha ouvido? "Bem, vocês dois não foram exatamente silenciosos".

Minha boca respondeu sem que meu cérebro processasse primeiro. "Qual vez?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu não sabia que havia mais do que uma." Eu não pude deixar de gemer. Eu e minha boca grande. "Você realmente levou as buscas de corpo inteiro para o próximo nível, não é?"

"Estou indo pegar uma bebida." Eu respondi. Eu não podia acreditar que ele nos ouviu. Isso provavelmente significa que Bella ouviu também.

Todos se reuniram para assistir o aniversariante soprar suas velinhas. Fixei um par de copos de ponche e fui para ficar ao lado do diabo. Dei a ela um copo. "O que você fez com isso?" Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Revirei os olhos. "Apenas beba o maldito ponche".

Conseguimos não brigar enquanto observamos Ethan abrir seus presentes. Nessie desapareceu na multidão uma vez para pegar um pouco de bolo. Ela voltou com um grande pedaço e dois garfos. "Foi o melhor que eu poderia fazer sem ser mordida. Essas pessoas realmente gostam de bolo".

Então, nós compartilhamos. Era um bolo muito bom também, do tipo sobre o qual você tem que cantarolar. "Isto," eu hesitei, não tendo certeza se eu queria cumprimentá-la ou não, "é malditamente um bom bolo".

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu. "No entanto, não diga a ninguém que eu o fiz. Ignorância é uma bênção." Ela disse, dando uma outra mordida.

"Edward e Bella nos ouviram." Eu confessei, fazendo-a engasgar. Estendi a mão e dei tapinhas em suas costas. "Só achei que você gostaria de saber".

"Eles não pensam que gostamos um do outro, não é?" Nessie perguntou. Esse pensamento parecia incomodá-la mais do que eles sabendo que nós tínhamos tido relações sexuais.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Quem no inferno pensaria isso?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Morro de rir com esses dois... o que vc's estão achando?_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas precisei viajar a trabalho e a noite, quando cheguei em casa e ia postar, acabou a energia!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Nessie POV**_

Quando Bella veio irrompendo ao escritório, apontei a ela a direção certa. Eu nem sequer comecei a escutar atrás da porta porque eu estava realmente trabalhando para uma mudança. Eu descobri o que estava acontecendo depois por Emmett e fiquei além de irritada. O desgraçado que derrubou minha irmã e a abandonou simplesmente apareceu na sua porta. Eu o mataria. Eu cortaria suas bolas desprezíveis. Você não mexe com a minha irmã.

Eu estava levando minha raiva sobre o frango que eu estava preparando para o jantar. Eu sei que já disse várias vezes que eu não cozinho para ninguém, mas tempos desesperados exigem medidas desesperadas, ou qualquer coisa assim.

"Como diabos você entrou na minha casa?" Jacob perguntou quando invadiu a cozinha.

"Olá, Jake." Eu sorri. "Você teve um bom dia no trabalho?"

Ele jogou suas chaves no balcão. "Responda a maldita pergunta antes de prendê-la por invasão de domicílio".

"Encontrei a sua chave reserva." Expliquei. Ele não precisava saber que eu estive espionando-o do meu quarto.

"Então você simplesmente decidiu vir e invadir a minha cozinha?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Não, seu bobo." Eu respondi. "Eu estou cozinhando o seu jantar porque preciso de um favor e eu estava esperando amansá-lo primeiro".

"Seja o que for, não." Jake disse. Eu o ignorei e coloquei o frango no forno por mais alguns minutos. Então, eu esperei. Finalmente, ele não agüentou mais. "Tudo bem, o que é?" Isso foi muito fácil.

Para os seus problemas, eu fixei para nós dois um prato e me sentei ao lado dele no balcão. "O que você sabe sobre o pai de Leo?"

"Não muito." Ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

Isso era compreensível. Esse não era um dos temas favoritos de Bella e Jake não parecia o tipo de espreitar. "Bella teve um pouco de diversão demais em um baile de máscaras e, nove meses depois, o pequeno Leo apareceu. O problema é que ela não tinha idéia de quem era o cara mascarado." A merda misteriosos soa quente, mas é uma dor na bunda quando você perde um ponto. "O cara nunca veio para a frente," fiz uma pausa para o efeito dramático, "até agora. Ele deixou a máscara de Bella na casa dela, então Alice colocou câmeras de vigilância para pegá-lo se ele voltasse. Bells e Leo foram para a casa de Eddie, então isso deixa eu e você em uma responsabilidade de emboscada".

Ele me encarou por um momento. Eu estava meio esperando por ele tentar me chutar para fora, mas ele chocou o inferno fora de mim. "Ok".

"O quê?" Ok?

"Mas você tem que me escutar." Disse Jacob. "Se o desgraçado aparecer, você não pode simplesmente ir correndo atrás dele".

"Eu posso atirar nele?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. Maldição. "Eu vou deixar você dar um choque nele, no entanto".

Este era o início de uma bela amizade.

Para a primeira parte da emboscada, Jake e eu estávamos em sua despensa escura, onde a pequena janela tinha uma ótima vista para a porta da frente de Bella. Eu tinha os meus binóculos e ele sentou-se ao meu lado na secadora com um prato na mão. "Você sabe, Satanás, você é uma cozinheira muito boa".

"Obrigada." Eu respondi distraidamente. Um carro estava estacionando na casa de Tanya, então eu não estava prestando muita atenção a ele. "Oh, meu Deus." Eu bati no braço dele. "Olhe! É a tatuadora!"

"O quê?" Ele pegou o binóculo para ver por si mesmo. "Aquela é Lauren! Eu pensei que ela estava com Crowley. Você acha que elas mudaram de time?"

Eu desdenhosamente esfreguei minhas unhas na minha camisa. "Eu mudei ambas".

"Você deveria ter mais cuidado com esses poderes, Nessie." Ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Eu prometo usá-los apenas para o bem." Eu disse, levantando minha mão direita.

As duas possíveis lésbicas não se abraçaram, ou preencheram uma à outra, ou algo assim, então sua orientação sexual ainda era discutível. "Eu vou pegar para nós algumas cadeiras. Esta secadora está começando a machucar a minha bunda." Disse Jacob.

"Talvez você deveria lavar uma carga de roupas, ou algo assim também." Sugeri. Se o assustador pai do bebê não aparecesse, pelo menos teríamos feito algo. Jake balançou a cabeça e saiu do cômodo.

Momentos depois ele voltou com uma cadeira. "Eu não acho que as duas vão se ajustar. Se você puder controlar-se, vamos compartilhar esta." Ele estabeleceu-a em frente a janela.

Eu zombei, "Eu? Você começou isso das primeiras duas vezes, e o sexo poptart foi um acaso." Eu sentei em seu colo. Não havia espaço suficiente para eu me apertar ao lado dele. Policial Goodbody era um cara grande.

"Se você não tivesse me tocado no jogo de futebol, eu teria sido capaz de me controlar melhor no seu quarto." Ele respondeu.

"Desculpas, desculpas." Eu acenei para ele. Após alguns momentos, eu comecei a ficar um pouco inquieta. "Isso não é tão divertido quanto parece nos filmes. Estou meio entediada".

Jacob revirou seus olhos. "Por que você não deita em um dos quartos? Eu vou manter a observação".

"De jeito nenhum! Você não vai derrubar o vilão sem mim." Eu cozinhei o jantar. Eu devia, pelo menos, dar o choque em alguém. Eu não estava saindo, não importa como eu estava com sono. Eu era jovem. Eu poderia lidar com isso.

Talvez não.

Acordei algum tempo depois com a mão de Jake esfregando meu braço e minha cabeça deitada confortavelmente em seu peito. "Por que você me deixou dormir?" Eu resmunguei.

"Você é mais legal assim." Ele respondeu. Idiota. "Você não perdeu nada. Eu não acho que ele vai aparecer hoje à noite".

"Oh." Eu bocejei. "Acorde-me se ele aparecer." Fiz-me confortável e voltei a dormir.

A próxima vez que eu acordei, Jacob estava me sacudindo. "Eu acho que nós o temos".

Eu praticamente saltei do colo dele para chegar à janela. "Merda." Eu sussurrei. "Eu conheço esse cara. Seu nome é James. Ele saía com Bella na escola".

"Leve isto." Jake disse, entregando-me sua arma de choque. "Apenas... não atire acidentalmente em mim com ele, ok? Dói como o inferno".

Eu me senti muito agressiva saindo da casa segurando a arma com Jake ao meu lado. "Parado, babaca!" Eu gritei em minha melhor voz autoritária. O maricas correu para isso. Eu esqueci completamente a minha promessa para Jacob e decolei atrás dele. Não havia nenhuma maneira que esse merda iria embora.

Jake era um pensador rápido, no entanto. Ele pegou uma de suas ferramentas e arremessou-a para James, derrubando-o temporariamente e dando-me tempo suficiente para alcançá-lo. Ele começou a se levantar, mas eu dei um chute no bastardo. Foi além do impressionante.

"Eu disse para você não correr atrás dele." Jake resmungou, movimentando-se para algemar o imbecil.

"Minha culpa." Eu respondi.

Alice apareceu minutos depois com um DVD na mão. "Estou enviando isto para a _Polícia_. Vocês foram incríveis." Ela chamou Edward e Bella enquanto Jacob estabeleceu as coisas para o interrogatório. Ele até me deixou segurar seu cacetete.

Bella e Edward chegaram lá pouco depois e as coisas tomaram um rumo interessante.

James não era o pai de Leo. Ele era apenas um bastardo assustador que costumava perseguir minha irmã. Ele tinha até mesmo visto ela e o cara misterioso indo para lá. Agora, ele estava namorando a cadela que a possível lésbica Tanya bateu com um carro, mas a cadela disse ao imbecil que Bella fez isso, então ele estava tentando assustá-la completamente. Minha mente precisava de uma pausa. "Jake, descarregue o choque nele".

"Desamarre-o." Disse Edward. "Eu vou chutar sua bunda".

Não sei por que Bella subiu as escadas. Ela perderia a parte boa. Assim que Jacob o desamarrou, James mergulhou para Edward. É claro que Edward não era um burro. Ele estava esperando isso, então ele usou o impulso de James para batê-lo contra a parede. "Você e Victoria merecem um ao outro." Disse Edward. James não ouviu nada. O otário estava desmaiado. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada. Eu estava esperando que a luta duraria um pouco mais.

Virei-me para Jake. "Eu ainda posso descarregar o choque nele?"

* * *

**Jake POV (mais tarde naquele dia)**

Depois de levar o imbecil para a delegacia e cuidar do trabalho para o dia, eu fui para casa para encontrar carros tanto na minha calçada como na calçada de Bella. Esme estava pegando coisas do seu carro, então eu corri para ajudá-la. "Perdi alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, você está bem na hora." Esme respondeu, entregando-me um prato. "Alice sugeriu que tivéssemos o jantar de família aqui. Aparentemente, Bella tem uma piscina de bolinhas em seu porão. Obrigada por me ajudar".

"De nada." Eu respondi. Minha mãe me criou certo.

Quando chegamos lá dentro, Rosalie pegou as coisas das minhas mãos. "Eu disse aos pais para manter as crianças longe de problemas, mas agora eu preciso de alguém para manter os pais fora de problemas. Você tem a sua arma?"

Vi o que ela quis dizer quando cheguei ao porão. Leo e Ethan aplaudiam enquanto Edward e Jasper atiravam-nos ao redor da piscina. Todos eles me cumprimentaram quando me viram. Eu me sentei ao lado do pequeno Nathaniel nos degraus. "Como vai você?" Ele me entregou uma bola azul. "O que é isso?"

"Papai." Ele sorriu. Então ele jogou a bola para Emmett.

"Ah, ele me pegou!" Emmett foi para baixo, fazendo com que seu filho risse.

"Ok, agora estamos prontos!" Nessie anunciou atrás de mim. Sophie estava ao lado dela, vestindo o capacete de futebol de Leo.

"Pule, Sophie!" Leo gritou.

Ela segurava o capacete e pulou do último degrau. Edward a pegou e girou-a ao redor.

De alguma forma, todos os adultos acabaram na piscina de bolinhas. Quando Bella chegou em casa, havia um número par, então eles quiseram jogar um jogo. É assim que eu acabei com Nessie sobre meus ombros.

"Nós precisamos ir para a loira e a besta primeiro. Se pudermos derrubá-los, nós podemos bater qualquer um." Disse Nessie.

Aparentemente, todo mundo teve a mesma idéia, e Emmett e Rosalie foram para baixo rapidamente. Isso virou-se para Alice e Jasper vs Esme e Carlisle e Edward e Bella vs eu e minha delinqüente.

"Nessie, não!" Bella gritou. Ela estava tentando impedir sua irmã mais nova de enfiar o dedo no ouvido dela. Todos nós sabíamos que ela odiava isso, mas Nessie estava lutando sujo.

Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas tanto Ness como Bella foram batidas no poço quando Esme e Carlisle nos acertaram. "Boa tentativa, meninas." Disse Esme. Edward olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros. Nenhum de nós tinha visto isso vindo.

"Devíamos ter vergonha." Disse Nessie. "Eu culpo Jake".

"Sim, foi totalmente culpa de Edward também." Disse Bella.

Elas estavam cheias de merda, então Carlisle gritou para elas. "Bem, por que você não deixa Nessie subir em seus ombros, Bella? Nós vamos dar a vocês, meninas, outra chance".

"Eu acho que é hora de jantar." Bella saiu de lá.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você nos deixou ser vencidos pelos avós." Eu disse a Nessie enquanto subíamos as escadas para chegar à sala de jantar.

"Se alguém perguntar, nós os deixamos ganhar." Ela respondeu.

O jantar foi um caso normal. Houve muita conversa e brincadeira. Sophie me ajudou a comer o meu sorvete, então Nessie teve que ir buscar um cobertor para ela. Os dentes da pobre criança estavam batendo, mas ela ainda estava sorrindo.

"Isabella Swan!" Nessie gritou do quarto de Bella. Ela veio irrompendo para a sala com algum tipo de caixa. "Você tem algumas explicações a dar. Quer me dizer o que você está fazendo com um rato com sensores de movimento?"

Bella acabou indo para casa com Edward para evitar a ira do diabo. Depois que todos se prontificaram a limpar, eles voltaram para casa. Eu estava prestes a ir embora quando ouvi o estilhaçar de vidro na cozinha. "Merda!" Nessie amaldiçoou.

Revirei meus olhos e fui ver como ela estava. "O que você fez?"

Ela estava segurando seu dedo e saltando para cima e para baixo. "O maldito prato me cortou".

"Pare de dançar ao redor. Você vai cortar seu pé." Estendi a mão e peguei-a pela cintura. Eu a levantei e coloquei-a sobre o balcão antes de pegar uma toalha para o seu dedo. "Traga-o aqui, mulher".

"Está tudo bem." Ela respondeu, protegendo-o de mim.

Eu peguei a mão dela, de qualquer maneira. Foi apenas um pequeno corte, mas essas coisas sempre doem, então eu encontrei para ela um band-aid. Depois eu encontrei a vassoura para varrer o vidro, tendo certeza que peguei tudo. "Estou indo para casa agora. Você tem qualquer outro prato que você gostaria de jogar antes de eu sair?"

Ela ainda estava no balcão, olhando para mim e segurando o dedo agora com band-aid. "Por que você me ajudou?"

Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Por que diabos eu a _ajudei_? Ela era a maldição da minha existência. Vê-la dançar ao redor como uma criança com um dedo ferido deveria ter sido divertido, mas eu não pensei duas vezes sobre ir resgatá-la. "Qualquer um teria ajudado." Eu respondi, sem jeito. "Vejo você depois." Eu saí de lá antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Acabei sentado na despensa novamente, observando a casa da Bella. Nessie estava no quintal da frente brincando com Shredder. Quando ouvi o vidro quebrar, eu nem sequer pensei em provocá-la até que eu soubesse que ela estava bem. O que diabos havia de errado comigo?

Meu celular começou a tocar. "Olá?"

_"Ou venha até aqui, ou vá para a cama. Você está me assustando"._

Eu me aproximei da janela para ver Nessie segurando um telefone em seu ouvido. Ela estava olhando diretamente para minha janela. "Eu tentei ir para a cama. Você estava fazendo muito barulho." Eu menti.

_"Você parece entediado. Você quer que eu tire minha roupa e corra pelo jardim para você poder me prender por exposição indecente?"_

"Vá para a cama, Nessie." Eu respondi, tentando o meu melhor para não imaginá-la nua.

Por um minuto, pensei que ela entraria. Ela abriu o portão e deixou Shredder entrar no quintal de Bella. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela puxou a camisa sobre sua cabeça. Ela realmente faria isso. Eu corri para fora antes que ela pudesse soltar seu shorts. "Entre. Na. Casa." Eu rosnei.

"Vá satisfazer-se sozinho." Ela deu de ombros e se dirigiu para a porta.

Eu agarrei o braço dela. "Não a sua." Puxei-a para a minha casa, em vez disso.

Nós mal entramos antes que eu tivesse seus shorts para fora e a pressionava contra a porta da frente. "Você sabe, isso não é muito confortável".

Eu soltei meu cinto e empurrei minhas calças para o chão. "Você realmente se importa?"

"Não, só conversando." Ela respondeu, sendo a dor na bunda que ela é.

"Não converse." Eu empurrei dentro dela com um gemido.

Suas pernas envolveram ao meu redor, me puxando para mais perto. "Jake." Ela choramingou quando eu a tive forte contra a porta.

"Cale-se, Nessie." Eu respondi, sabendo que ela diria alguma coisa para me enviar sobre a borda antes que eu estivesse pronto.

"Mas eu..." Ela ofegou. "Eu queria..." Eu cobri sua boca com a minha, beijando o inferno fora dela e esperando que ela se esquecesse o que ela queria dizer. "Obrigada," ela ofegou, "por mais cedo." Parei todo o movimento, suas palavras doces me pegando desprevenido. "Maldito seja, Jake, se você parar agora, eu vou te matar".

Sacudi-me fora disso, batendo-me dentro dela novamente.

Sua libertação despertou a minha. Envolvi meus braços em torno dela e a levei para longe da parede. Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente e eu podia sentir o calor da sua respiração contra o meu pescoço. "Eu devo ir para casa, assim você pode ir para a cama." Disse Nessie.

Meus braços instintivamente apertaram o seu aperto. Eu não estava certo por que, mas eu não queria que ela fosse. "Fique." Eu disse calmamente.

Ela ficou.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_É sempre muito engraçado ler a visão de Jake e Nessie sobre as coisas que aconteceram em Bella Swan: Kidnapper... e os dois agora já estão mostrando os verdadeiros sentimentos em relação ao outro... muito fofo!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. no sábado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**N****essie POV**

As travessuras ficaram fora de controle. Depois de descobrir que Edward e Bella foram responsáveis pelo desastre do grande rato e armário, eu os induzi a irem para uma festa de orgia. Eu não fui completamente terrível, no entanto. Eu ajudei a cuidar dos pequeninos com o idiota do Felix e minha amiga vadia, Leah. Ela estava na cidade para tirar a mim e as senhoras da prisão, resultado de outra travessura. Curiosamente, acho que ir para a faculdade seria uma ruptura com a loucura.

Peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi para a minha moto. Eu tinha planos de pegar meu horário e deixar tudo estabelecido para viver no campus. Eu sentiria falta de morar com Bella. O bairro tinha realmente cultivado em mim.

"Onde você está indo?" Jake perguntou quando tranquei a porta da frente.

"Faculdade." Eu respondi. "Vou dar a entrada. As aulas começam na próxima quarta-feira".

"O campus é quase a uma hora de distância." Ele respondeu.

"Sim." Eu concordei. "Eu meio que já sabia disso." Ele parecia um pouco confuso. "Você está bem?"

Qualquer que fosse o seu problema, ele pressionou-o para fora. "Sim." Fui pegar meu capacete. "Por que você não me deixa levá-la? Eu preciso dirigir para aquele caminho, de qualquer maneira. Devíamos poupar gasolina".

"Ok." Eu disse lentamente. Havia algo de fora sobre ele hoje.

"Eu só vou... pegar minhas chaves." Jake disse, sem jeito.

Ele estava agindo de forma estranha novamente. Ele tinha seus momentos desde que passei a noite em sua casa. Nós tínhamos dormido na mesma cama antes, mas essa foi a primeira vez que eu acordei aconchegada contra ele. Eu não odiei isso.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou, trancando.

Entrei no banco da frente do seu Mustang. Ainda estava escuro o suficiente lá fora que Jake teve que acender as luzes. "O que você está fazendo acordado tão cedo?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. "Uh... bem, eu deveria ter obrigações nesta manhã, mas Embry negociou comigo. Você quer um café da manhã?"

"Claro." Eu respondi, ainda me perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Pegamos algo em um drive-thru para que pudéssemos chegar ao campus a tempo. Jake ligou o rádio, eu tinha certeza que ele fez isso para que não tivéssemos que conversar. Nós estávamos quase lá quando _Jailhouse Rock_ começou a tocar. Ele rapidamente desligou.

"Jake." Eu fiz beicinho provocativamente. "Essa era a _nossa_ música".

"É por isso que eu desliguei." Ele respondeu.

Eu sorri. "Você diz as coisas mais doces." Ele estendeu a mão para bagunçar meu cabelo, então eu tive que golpear sua mão para longe.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao campus, Jake caminhou comigo para esperar na fila. "Eu acho que você transformou outra." Ele murmurou.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ver do que ele estava falando. Havia uma menina bonita com cabelos castanhos encaracolados olhando na nossa direção, só que ela não estava olhando para mim. Ela estava verificando Jacob. _Meu_ Jacob. Eu tirei a minha lâmina.

"Nessie, o que inferno?" Jacob tirou-a de mim, deslizando-a em seu bolso. "Você não pode simplesmente retirar essa coisas em qualquer lugar." Ele colocou sua mão nas minhas costas e gentilmente me empurrou para a frente quando a fila se moveu. Olhei para a garota de novo, sorrindo um pouco quando vi sua irritação.

"Nome?" A mulher por trás do computador perguntou.

"Satanás Dwyer." Jacob respondeu sem perder uma batida.

Eu dei uma cotovelada nele. "_Renesmee_ Dwyer." Eu corrigi. Esse idiota teria todo mundo me chamando de Satanás.

A mulher parecia um pouco confusa. "Desculpe, você pode..." Ela parou, parecendo envergonhada.

Claro. Maldita seja Renée. "R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e." Eu tive que soletrar isso para ela com Jacob rindo baixinho ao meu lado.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu, teclando com suas unhas longas caprichosamente pintadas. Como ela digitava com aquelas garras, eu não tinha idéia. A mulher tinha habilidades. Ela puxou uma pasta e passou para mim. "Tudo está em ordem. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é verificar nos dormitórios, obter sua carteira de estudante e se inscrever para uma caixa postal. Você tem um mapa, o seu horário e o manual do aluno nessa pasta. Não os perca. Tenha um bom dia. Próximo!"

"Uau." Jacob disse enquanto nos afastávamos. "Eu me pergunto quantas vezes ela disse isso hoje".

Eu tive a minha foto tirada para a carteira de estudante e resolvido a coisa da caixa postal no mesmo prédio. Isso foi conveniente. No entanto, olhando para o mapa, percebi que meu dormitório era claramente através do enorme campus. "Merda." Eu gemi. Havia muitas pessoas no campus, então dirigir seria incômodo demais. Nós teríamos que caminhar.

"O quê?" Jake perguntou, olhando por cima do meu ombro. "Por que você não finge que está fugindo da polícia? Você vai chegar lá em um momento".

Eu fiz beicinho. "É muito malditamente cedo para isso".

"Suba, bebezona." Jake disse, girando e inclinando-se para baixo para que eu pudesse subir em suas costas. Ele podia me chamar de apelidos, se ele quisesse. Eu não me importava, desde que minha bunda não tivesse que andar, então eu pulei para a frente.

"Agora, este é o caminho a percorrer." Eu comentei enquanto ele andava. "Você deve vir para a faculdade comigo, assim eu não terei que amansar um cara novo".

"Eu vou te comprar uma bicicleta." Ele respondeu. Isso poderia funcionar. Isso era amigo da natureza.

Os dormitórios eram agradáveis. Tive a sorte de conseguir um quarto no primeiro andar, então eu não tive que lidar com escadas. Eu não era geralmente uma pessoa da manhã, então subir e descer escadas para ir às aulas enquanto eu estou meio dormindo pode ser perigoso para minha saúde.

Eu verificaria o quarto para que pudesse ver tudo o que eu precisava trazer quando conheci a minha companheira de quarto. "Olá!" Ela disse com alegria. "Eu sou Bree. Você deve ser Renesmee. Estou tão animada por conhecê-la." Eu gelei quando vi os pompons em sua cama. Minha companheira de quarto era uma líder de torcida. "Este é o seu namorado?" Eu estava atordoada demais para responder.

"Eu sou Jake." Ele disse a ela, balançando sua mão.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Eu tenho que começar a praticar. Vou mandar uma mensagem de texto para você, ok?" Bree praticamente saltou para fora do quarto.

"Eu tenho que mudar os quartos. Se eu ficar com ela, eu voltarei a beber de novo." Eu disse. As únicas líderes de torcida que eu conhecia eram alegres e risonhas e destinadas a me jogar em alguma coisa com elas para animar-me um bom dia.

Jacob balançou sua cabeça. "A faculdade tem conselheiros. Vamos conhecer um deles, então se você começar a escorregar, alguém vai estar aqui para falar com você. Ou isso, ou você pode ligar para mim, ou Bella. Um de nós virá chutar o seu traseiro".

Que doce. Resolvi conhecer o conselheiro, só para o caso.

"Está aberta." A voz gritou do escritório.

Jake estava esperando lá fora desta vez, então eu estava sozinha. Eu estava esperando algum cara velho com um terno atrás da mesa, então imagine a minha surpresa quando o atraente de jeans e uma camiseta vintage cumprimentou-me em seu lugar.

"Olá. Eu sou Nahuel." Ele sorriu. "O que posso fazer por você?"

"Eu sou uma dependente de drogas reduzida a alcoólatra em recuperação, e eu acabei de descobrir que minha companheira de quarto é uma líder de torcida. Eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia conhecê-lo, apenas no caso de eu estar pronta para cair fora do vagão." Eu admiti livremente.

Nós conversamos por algum tempo. Ele era um cara muito legal e seu passado era assustadoramente parecido com o meu, até mesmo nossas mães e seus gostos peculiares com nomes de bebês.

"Aqui está o meu número." Ele disse, entregando-me o seu cartão quando saímos do escritório. "Ligue-me de dia ou de noite. Estou aqui para você, certo?" Ele me deu um rápido abraço amigável.

"Obrigada." Eu disse sinceramente.

Ele ficou na porta enquanto eu caminhava em direção a Jacob. Assim que cheguei a ele, Jake pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e bateu seus lábios contra os meus. Eu soltei um pequeno grito de surpresa, mas ele apenas me beijou mais forte.

"O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei quando ele me soltou.

"Eu-" Ele estava olhando por cima do meu ombro em direção à porta do escritório. "Eu não gosto do jeito que esse cara estava olhando você, como se você fosse algo para comer. Ele é muito malditamente velho para você, de qualquer maneira".

"Eu tenho certeza que ele é da sua idade." Informei a ele.

"Isso é diferente." Ele rosnou. O que no mundo?

Então me dei conta. Jacob estava com ciúmes. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Isso era muito bom para deixar passar. "Por que você se importa?" Eu perguntei simplesmente.

"Eu não." Ele respondeu rapidamente. "Vamos lá. Estou com fome".

"Responda a pergunta, Goodbody." Eu contestei.

"Esqueça isso, Satanás." Jacob disse, andando para longe de mim.

Esquecer isso? Inferno, não. Eu corri atrás dele.

* * *

**Jake POV**

Eu não podia acreditar. Eu estava deixando o diabo dirigir meu carro. Foi a única maneira que eu poderia fazê-la calar a boca e deixar a merda ir. Talvez eu tenha finalmente admitido para mim que eu poderia, eventualmente, ter um pouquinho de sentimentos por Nessie, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu diria a ela.

Percebendo que eu sentiria falta da dor na bunda quando ela se mudasse para os dormitórios me levou a largar tudo e levá-la até o campus. Eu queria ver onde ela estaria quando ela não estivesse comigo.

Agora, eu teria que fazer tudo ao meu alcance para ter certeza que ela não precisasse ver aquele conselheiro. Se ela precisasse de alguém, eu estaria lá, mesmo se eu tivesse que dirigir uma hora no meio da noite para chegar lá.

"Vamos comer aqui! Eu adoro peixe." Nessie disse, puxando em um estacionamento.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando me dei conta de onde estávamos. "Não. Eu tenho alergia a peixe. Vamos para outro lugar." Eu não entraria naquele lugar com ela.

Ela revirou seus olhos e desligou o motor. "Eu vi você comendo um sanduíche de peixe no outro dia, mentiroso. Além disso, tenho certeza que eles têm outras opções no cardápio." Ela saiu do carro.

"Nessie." Corri atrás dela. "Sério, volte para o maldito carro. Não vamos comer aqui".

O sino tilintou quando ela abriu a porta e caminhou para dentro. Rosnei e agarrei punhados do meu cabelo. Eu nunca ouviria o final disto.

"Jake!" A tortura sorriu do outro lado da sala. "Eu estava me perguntando quando você daria a volta para visitar o seu velho".

"Hey, pai." Eu respondi, abraçando-o quando ele chegou perto o suficiente.

"Pai?" Nessie sorriu. "É por isso que você não queria comer aqui, Jacob?"

Merda. "Você não queria comer aqui?" Meu pai franziu a testa, mas eu podia ver a diversão nos olhos dele. O velho bastardo receberia um chute por isto.

Nessie respondeu por mim. "Suas palavras exatas foram 'Volte para o maldito carro. Não vamos comer aqui'. Pessoalmente, acho que você tem um lugar adorável aqui, Sr. Black".

"Pode me chamar de Billy." Ele respondeu, colocando o braço em torno dela e levando-a para uma mesa. "Você deve ser Nessie. Eu já ouvi tudo sobre você".

"Sério? Como é que vai Rachel?" Ela perguntou, admitindo que é onde ele teve suas informações. Isso só poderia acabar mal.

"Ela está bem," disse meu pai, "mas não é quem me contou sobre você." Ele piscou para mim quando puxou uma cadeira para ela.

Eu cortei rapidamente. "Ele provavelmente ouviu falar sobre você de Rebecca. Rachel ligou para ela logo após falar com você." Parte disso era verdade. Felizmente, meu pai tomaria a dica e ficaria de boca fechada.

"Eu ouvi sobre você de Jake. Ele fala sobre você o tempo todo." Talvez não. "Estou contente de saber que ele tem alguém mantendo-o em seus dedos".

"Não há problema, Billy." Ela sorriu. "Você pode se juntar a nós para o almoço?"

Ele estava mais do que feliz de fazer isso.

Passei as próximas horas me defendendo enquanto Nessie contava histórias das muitas vezes que eu a tinha algemado, fazendo-se parecer inocente, é claro, e Billy contava histórias da minha infância e adolescência, coisas que deveriam ter sido perdoadas e esquecidas até agora.

"Pelo menos você estava vestida quando foi presa. Quando eu fui para a delegacia para pegar Jake, ele estava pelado." Billy riu.

"Eu não estava!" Argumentei. "Eu estava usando uma toalha".

"Pelo que ele foi preso?" Nessie perguntou animadamente, ignorando completamente que eu sequer disse alguma coisa.

"A equipe de futebol da escola estava montando um calendário. Ele e alguns dos rapazes invadiram a escola em uma noite para a sessão de fotos." Meu pai explicou de bom grado.

Naturalmente, os dois começaram a rir. "Foi por uma boa causa." Eu disse, me defendendo. "Nossa escola era muito pobre e nós precisávamos de novos equipamentos".

Finalmente, eu fui capaz de levá-los para longe um do outro, mas não antes de eles terem feito planos para ir pescar uma vez que a faculdade começasse. Nunca me ocorreu que Nessie estaria vivendo perto do meu pai. Com Rachel e Rebecca casadas e fora de casa, ele estava animado para ter alguém de quem cuidar.

"Você poderia me dizer sobre a sua mãe?" Nessie perguntou enquanto ela nos dirigia de volta para casa.

Um sorriso puxava meus lábios a qualquer momento em que eu pensava em minha mãe. "Seu nome era Sarah. Ela era uma daquelas pessoas calorosas e amorosas e que você simplesmente não pode evitar amar." Isso era verdade. Todo mundo a amava. "Ela poderia ser assustadora, no entanto. Quando eu alguma vez tinha problemas, eu sempre preferi ser pego pelo meu pai." Eu continuei a contar a ela histórias sobre a minha mãe. Era bom falar sobre ela. Eu não conseguia fazer isso o bastante.

Nessie parecia estar pendurada em cada palavra. "Ela parece ser perfeita." Ela disse suavemente.

"Ela era perfeita para nós." Eu respondi. "Outras pessoas podem não pensar assim. Ela era uma agenciadora de apostas quando meu pai a conheceu. Ele perdeu muito dinheiro com ela e estava atrasado no pagamento de suas contas. Ela apareceu em sua casa com uma lâmina e eles ficaram juntos desde então." Nessie estava rindo enquanto eu continuava, "Ela desistiu do seu negócio obscuro, eventualmente, mas isso não impediu que ela e meu pai apostassem constantemente um contra o outro. Meu pai costumava sempre contar como ele perdeu duas centenas de dólares quando Rachel e Rebecca saíram meninas. Ele estava sempre perdendo, mas eu acho que ele fazia isso para mimá-la".

Falando sobre meus pais, eu percebi que não sabia muito sobre os pais de Nessie. Ela explicou como eles nunca estavam muito ao redor, então ela não tinha um monte de histórias sobre eles. "Eles realmente não são pessoas más." Ela insistiu, surpreendentemente. "Algumas pessoas simplesmente não deveriam ser pais. Eu não posso culpá-los pela maneira como eu me saí. Claro, eu teria uma chance maior de resistir às drogas e merdas se eles estivessem ao redor para oferecer um pouco de incentivo, mas, no final, isso ainda era minha decisão. " Ela percebeu-me olhando para ela. "O quê?" Ela perguntou, movendo-se um pouco em seu assento.

"Nada." Eu respondi. "Você apenas não me parece o tipo racional".

Ela bufou. "Eu faço coisas irracionais o tempo todo. Acabei de assumir a responsabilidade por isso. É outra coisa que eu peguei na reabilitação".

"Mas você me culpa pelas coisas o tempo todo." Eu a lembrei.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu só faço isso para obter um lugar fora de você. Irritá-lo é um passatempo meu".

Eu sabia!

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Agora a gente vê as coisas pela visão deles, para aqueles que leram __**Bella Swan: Kidnapper**__, já deu pra perceber que as associações estão quase no final daquela fic, então daqui pra frente o relacionamento de Jake e Nessie será mais explorado, ou seja, mas risadas garantidas..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreou ontem:__** Where There´s Smoke**__... Edward bombeiro *suspira*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Nessie POV**

"Certo, tudo está carregado. Traga sua bunda para o carro!" Bella gritou grosseiramente. Era bom ver que o anel elegante em seu dedo não fez nada para afetar sua personalidade.

"Você disse uma palavra ruim. Você me deve um dólar." Leo disse, estendendo a mão para o pagamento. Ele sorriu quando Bella bateu o dinheiro em sua mão. "Obrigado, mãe." Bella agarrou-o e colocou-o no banco traseiro.

Era meio que um dia triste. Eu estava saindo da sua casa e indo para o dormitório. Ela me disse para nunca mais voltar, mas então ela se recusou a pegar a minha chave. Ela sentiria a minha falta tanto quanto eu sentiria a dela, quer ela admitisse, ou não.

Entrei na picape com os dois loucos Swan. Nós deixaríamos Leo na escola no caminho.

"O que diabos aconteceu na casa de Jake?" Bella perguntou, fazendo Leo ganhar outro dólar enquanto saímos da garagem.

"Parece que alguém espalhou papel higiênico pelo lugar." Eu dei de ombros, sorrindo interiormente. Achei que era um presente de despedida, algo para ele se lembrar de mim enquanto eu estivesse fora.

"Eu ajudei!" Leo admitiu com orgulho.

"Cara!" Eu ri. "Você acabou de nos delatar".

Bella olhou para mim. "Você ensinou meu filho a vandalizar a propriedade de alguém sem mim? Eu sou sua mãe. Isso é um marco que eu deveria estar presente." Eu não sabia quem ela pensava que estava enganando. Ela tinha Leo fazendo travessuras logo que o menino podia andar.

"Você estava no telefone com o amado." Eu dei de ombros. "Julgando pelo lugar onde estavam suas mãos, eu achei que você estava tendo um bom tempo, então eu não queria interromper." Eu murmurei para que somente ela pudesse ouvir.

"Mentirosa." Ela sorriu. Nós duas sabíamos que se ela precisasse se liberar, Eddie estaria lá num piscar de olhos. Quanto mais cedo esses dois passassem a morar juntos, melhor.

"Podemos precisar de mais papel higiênico, mãe." Leo disse alegremente, alheio à nossa conversa inapropriada.

Quando nós chegamos à escola primária, eu vi Edward tirando Ethan do seu carro. Sophie estava acenando para nós do seu assento no carro. Eu imediatamente pulei da picape para chegar até ela. "Hey, coisinha!"

Ela sorriu seu sorriso maravilhosamente extravagante. "Oi, tia Nessie! Eu fiz isso para você." Ela me entregou uma folha de desenho com uma variedade de cores diferentes, que eram principalmente linhas.

"Isso é uma coisa impressionante. Vocês coloriu tudo isso sozinha?" Perguntei com entusiasmo.

"Sim, senhora." Ela respondeu docemente. "Vou sentir sua falta".

"Eu virei visitar o tempo todo." Eu prometi, "E eu vou ligar para você, assim você pode encher-me sobre o que essas pessoas estão fazendo." Sophie era uma fonte muito confiável. Eu a beijei na testa e então ela me beijou na bochecha. "Eu vou sentir sua falta também, criança." Eu admiti.

Em seguida, eu tive que enfrentar os meninos. Eles estavam vasculhando a mochila de Ethan. "Aqui está." Leo disse, puxando para fora a caixa negligentemente embrulhada.

"Nós pensamos que você poderia precisar deles para a escola." Ethan disse. Ambos observavam com expectativa enquanto eu arranquei o papel.

Eles compraram-me poptarts.

"Vocês, meninos." Puxei os dois para um abraço. Chorar era contra a minha personagem malvada, então eu rapidamente sacudi isso. Não era como se eu nunca veria essas pessoas novamente. Eu estava apenas indo para a faculdade. "Comportem-se e liguem-me se vocês entrarem em problemas. Quero saber de tudo sobre isso".

O sinal tocou, então os meninos tiveram que correr para a aula.

Eu estava prestes a voltar para a picape quando fui parada pelo chefe. Bem, tecnicamente ele não era mais o meu chefe. "Isto é da Cullen Construções." Ele disse, entregando-me um envelope.

"Vocês não tinham que me dar nada." Eu disse a ele. Para ser honesta, eu causei mais problemas do que ajudei como sua secretária.

"É de toda a família." Disse Edward. "Pense nisso como um agradecimento por tornar nossas vidas ainda mais interessante".

Dentro do envelope estava um certificado. "Que diabos é a Bolsa da Sobriedade?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, "Nós deixamos Emmett nomear isso. Ele disse que gastar dinheiro em aprendizado sempre o fez ter vontade de beber, então ele queria cuidar disso para você. Seu aprendizado está pago".

Eu não sabia o que dizer. "Por que vocês fariam isso por mim?"

"Todo mundo fez isso porque eles sabem que, tão louca como você é, você vai ajudar muita gente. Eles estão orgulhosos de você." Edward explicou. "Eu entrei porque você vai ser minha irmã. Eu poderia precisar segurar isto sobre a sua cabeça um dia".

Um grande sorriso idiota espalhou pelo meu rosto e eu o beijei com força na bochecha. "Agradeça a eles por mim, você vai?"

"Eu não beijarei meus irmãos." Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

"Eu vou beijá-los." Bella se voluntariou.

"Saiam daqui." Disse Edward. "Eu tenho que levar Sophie à pré-escola e vocês duas precisam pegar a estrada. Boa sorte, Vanessa".

"Obrigada, Eddie." Esse Edward era um cara bom. Teria sido bom se ele tivesse sido aquele a originalmente derrubar a minha irmã, mas então Leo não seria Leo, e nós não teríamos Ethan e Sophie. O mundo não seria um lugar tão legal.

No caminho para a faculdade, Bella saiu da estrada duas vezes. A primeira vez, uma abelha viciosa entrou na picape. Eu estava tentando matá-la com meu sapato, mas acabei batendo em Bella, em vez disso. Ela finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para colocar a picape no acostamento. Foi quando fiz uma corrida para ela. Sério, ela deveria ter sido mais sensível à minha ajuda. Eu estava tentando salvá-la de ser picada e ela estava ficando toda irritada sobre uma bofetadinha com o sapato.

A segunda vez aconteceu quando estávamos falando sobre meus bons momentos com Goodbody. Acho que fiquei um pouco descritiva demais porque Bella soltou a direção para cobrir seus ouvidos.

De alguma forma, nós conseguimos chegar ao campus inteiras. Nós descarregamos todas as minhas coisas sem a ajuda de homens porque nós éramos cadelas duronas assim.

"Eu não sabia que tinha esse monte de coisa." Eu admiti, ofegando um pouco.

"Você não tinha." Bella disse. "Eu posso ter comprado a você uma coisa, ou vinte. Eu até mesmo comprei a você um bastão de baseball, se a líder de torcida precisar ser sedada." Ela tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer Bree quando chegamos lá. Honestamente, acho que a cadela alegre estava se interessando em mim, mas eu, com certeza, manteria o bastão, só no caso.

No topo de tudo, Bella encheu nosso dormitório com todos os eletrônicos essenciais. Eu não estava reclamando, mas eu não entendia por que todo mundo estava sendo tão malditamente bom para mim. "Isso é para que eu não roubasse suas coisas?" Eu provoquei.

Bella deu de ombros. "Isto é..." Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Isto é um obrigada... por trazer minha irmã de volta. Eu senti sua falta e estou orgulhosa de você por conseguir juntar sua merda".

Minha garganta estava seca de repente, por algum motivo. "Maldição." Eu sussurrei, esfregando meu rosto. "Eu tenho alguma coisinha no meu olho".

"Sim, está meio com poeira aqui." Bella disse, piscando mais que o habitual. "É melhor eu ir. Tenho todas essas crianças para corromper sozinha enquanto você estiver fora".

"Eu vou visitar em breve." Prometi. "Você sabe, para que você possa lavar a minha roupa." Eu brinquei com a voz fraca.

Bella bufou e envolveu seus braços ao meu redor, apertando a vida para fora de mim. "Lave a sua maldita roupa." Ela sussurrou.

Nós éramos patéticas e provavelmente tiraríamos sarro uma da outra sobre isso mais tarde. Eu estaria apenas a cerca de uma hora de distância, mas morar com Bella as últimas semanas me fez perceber o quanto eu tinha perdido enquanto eu estava lidando com meus problemas. Engraçado como quando eu estava fazendo toda aquela merda, eu não pensava que estivesse magoando ninguém importante.

"Eu te amo, Bell." Eu murmurei. Vê? Patético.

"Eu também te amo, Ness." Ela beijou minha bochecha e entrou na picape. "Seja boa. Os policiais do campus não são tão quentes como Jake".

Eu assisti até a picape desaparecer na esquina.

"Renesmee?" Uma voz vagamente familiar chamou.

Eu me virei para ver o conselheiro vindo em minha direção. "Hey, Nahuel".

"Trouxe toda a mudança?" Ele perguntou e eu assenti. "Eu estive esperando você chegar até aqui. Eu estava prestes a ir pegar algo para comer e estava esperando que você se juntasse a mim".

"Você está me convidando para sair?" Eu perguntei. Chame-me de estúpida, mas isso é o que parecia, e eu não queria rodeios.

Nahuel sorriu.

* * *

**Jake POV**

Eu senti o meu telefone vibrar no meu bolso, mas eu não estacionaria minha moto para atendê-lo. Quem quer que fosse simplesmente teria que esperar. Quando eu finalmente estacionei, eu verifiquei a coisa. "Merda." Uma ligação perdida de Nessie Dwyer. Apertei o botão para ligar de volta para ela.

_"Prostíbulo da Tanya, aqui é Lauren. Como eu posso liberá-lo hoje?"_

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Por que diabos há papel higiênico por toda a minha casa?"

_"Leo fez isso"._

"Sozinho?" Eu perguntei.

_"Ele pode ter tido um cúmplice, mas seria errado da minha parte delatá-lo"._

"Como você fez com Leo." Eu respondi.

_"Ele mereceu. Ele delatou-me para Bella esta manhã"._

Peguei! "Delatou você pelo quê?"

_"Merda"._

Eu ri. "Por que você estava me ligando, de qualquer forma? Você não foi embora nem por um dia." Houve um silêncio do outro lado. "Nessie?"

_"Eu não tenho certeza. Estou me sentindo muito confusa"._

"O que há de errado?" Eu fiquei imediatamente preocupado.

_"Nahuel me convidou para sair"._

Eu sabia que aquele filho da puta estava verificando-a. Meu celular quase naufragou em minhas mãos. "E?" Perguntei tenso.

_"Eu disse a ele que não. Isso não parecia certo"._

Meu corpo então relaxou. "Oh, isso é bom. Quero dizer... sim." Eu parecia um idiota. "O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Eu estou saindo. Estou morrendo de fome, então eu pensei que poderia ir para a peixaria. Billy e eu podemos nos alcançar".

Ela estava tentando obter uma reação de mim, mas eu não respondi. Eu só esperei.

Nessie quase deixou cair o telefone quando ela me viu parado no estacionamento. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Dei de ombros e afastei meu telefone. "Você se esqueceu de dizer adeus." Sim, eu estava derrotado, mas ela não precisava saber o quanto. Eu mantive o fato que eu já sentia saudades para mim. Ofereci a ela meu capacete reserva. "Ainda com fome?"

"Inferno, sim." Ela sorriu. Ela colocou o capacete e subiu atrás de mim. Quando seus braços estavam envolvidos firmemente em torno de mim, saí em disparada.

"Bem, o que temos aqui?" Meu pai perguntou com um sorriso. Revirei os olhos quando ele puxou Nessie para um abraço. Ele apenas piscou para mim.

"Acabei de me mudar para os dormitórios, mas eu não estou pronta para enfrentar a comida do refeitório ainda." Disse Nessie.

Ele riu e olhou para mim, "E quanto a você, filho? Quem, me desculpe, _o que_ traz você aqui hoje?"

"Apenas senti sua falta, pai." Eu respondi secamente.

"Claro." Ele riu. "É uma noite agradável. Posso arrumar para vocês dois uma mesa no deck? Tem uma bela vista do lago".

"Parece ótimo." Disse Nessie.

"Então, vamos lá." Ele respondeu, levando-a pelo braço como algum tipo de maldito acompanhante.

Coincidentemente, meu pai não pôde se juntar a nós desta vez. Ele alegou que estavam com pouco pessoal, então ele precisava ajudar na cozinha. Era mentira, mas eu não chamaria isso nele.

Nessie estava olhando para mim com expectativa, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, então eu me obriguei. "Você é uma dor na bunda".

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Eu acho que ela estava esperando algo diferente. "O que eu fiz?"

Eu puxei um chumaço de papel higiênico fora do meu bolso e entreguei a ela. "Você deixou isso na minha casa".

"Eu não queria que você esquecesse de mim enquanto eu estivesse fora." Ela riu.

"Confie em mim." Eu respondi. "Eu não poderia esquecer você mesmo se eu quisesse".

"Você?" Ela perguntou, sua risada diminuindo, mas ainda dançando em seus olhos.

"Eu o quê?" Eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava me perguntando.

"Você quer me esquecer?" Ela respondeu.

Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio por um minuto. Então eu finalmente balancei minha cabeça. "Não." Eu admiti. "Eu não quero te esquecer".

Ficou silêncio novamente. Eu gostaria de saber o que diabos ela estava pensando.

"Então você deveria ter o meu nome tatuado no seu traseiro." Disse Nessie.

"O quê?" Eu ri. "De jeito nenhum." A garota era louca.

"Vamos lá, Jake." Ela respondeu com um sorriso provocante. "Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Lembra-se dos lobos? Somos praticamente almas gêmeas".

"De onde você vem com essa merda?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, eu estou cheia disso." Ela disse orgulhosamente.

De alguma maneira eu consegui atravessar a noite sem ter o nome dela tatuado na minha bunda, mas meu rosto estava doendo de tanto sorrir. Eu não sei como eu fui de querer atirar em alguém, de querer bater a merda fora dela, a querer agarrá-la e não deixar ir.

Antes de sairmos, meu pai prometeu sempre ter comida boa para Nessie quando ela precisasse. Ela tinha o velho enrolado em volta do seu diabólico dedinho.

Quando chegamos à faculdade, ela desceu da moto, dando-me o capacete. Mesmo que nenhum de nós disse isso, ambos sabíamos que eu estaria de volta. Antes que eu pudesse dizer-lhe adeus, Nessie suavemente roçou seus lábios contra os meus. Qualquer outra época, eu teria encontrado para nós um canto escuro, mas algo sobre esse beijo surpreendeu o inferno fora de mim.

"O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei suavemente.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu me senti como isso".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ahhh, que fofo esses dois... o relacionamento deles tá ficando tão lindo..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ontem estreei fic nova: __**THE SCREAMERS**__... Bella é uma sem-teto e Edward um astro do rock…_

_E hoje estou estreando __**SEX TOY**__... boa demais... cheia de lemons! É da mesma autora de várias fics que eu já traduzi aqui, Naked Desire, Biology, The Teacher, The Banana..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Nessie POV**

Foi um típico dia de faculdade. Fui às minhas aulas, meio que prestei atenção e voltei para o meu dormitório para ajudar Bree com o último plano. Eu não achei que alguma vez teria algo em comum até que aprendi sobre o seu amor por travessuras na faculdade. Bree era extrema quando se tratava do espírito da faculdade e qualquer estudante que nos desafiasse merecia ser punido, aos olhos dela.

Juntas, tínhamos decorado o campus, quebrado vestiários e seqüestrado mascotes de todas as formas e tamanhos. Tentar roubar aquele urso ficaria na história como um dos momentos mais idiota de nossas vidas. A cidade não ficou feliz quando descobriram que a coisa estava correndo solta cidade abaixo. Ninguém parecia se importar que ele estava correndo atrás de nós! Fizemos o noticiário da noite com aquilo. Mesmo que estivéssemos usando máscaras, Bella ainda me ligou para dizer o quão estúpido era aquilo. Eu fiquei um pouco insultada que ela assumiu automaticamente que o idiota na televisão era eu. Era, mas não é esse o ponto.

Voltando para o drama na mão, eu estava me preparando para sair com Bree, mas ela continuava insistindo que eu experimentasse seu milk-shake. Finalmente, eu bebi a maldita coisa para que ela calasse a boca sobre isso. Não era nada de especial, então eu não vi a grande coisa.

Entramos em seu pequenino carro, dirigindo para fora do campus. Nós não fomos muito longe quando eu comecei a me sentir sonolenta. "O que diabos está errado comigo?" Eu resmunguei. Foi quando notei a expressão de culpa no rosto da minha companheira de quarto.

"Sinto muito, Ness." Ela disse rapidamente. "Disseram que era para seu próprio bem".

"Quem? O que no mundo está acontecendo?" Exigi. A cadela louca me drogou. Antes que ela pudesse responder, eu apaguei.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estive fora, mas acordei em um quarto escuro amarrada a uma cadeira. "Merda." Eu sussurrei. Isto era um filme de terror esperando para acontecer.

"Nessie?" Alguém atrás de mim resmungou.

_"Jake?"_ Eu não podia ver, mas eu conheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar. Ele era a maldição da minha existência, por quem aconteceu de eu me apaixonar, mas eu tenho certeza que ninguém sabia dessa última parte. "Delirante encontrá-la aqui".

"Estamos amarrados em alguma masmorra e isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Bem, eu não posso muito bem falar sobre o tempo. Não há janelas nesta merda de buraco." Eu respondi. Eu não posso acreditar que ele estava começando comigo em um momento como este. "Como é que vamos sair daqui?"

"Segure-se." Ele rosnou.

Gritei quando o imbecil de repente balançou sua cadeira. Já que parecíamos estar amarrados costas contra costas, nossas cadeiras inclinaram. Nós batemos no chão forte o suficiente para que as malditas coisas quebrassem. Eu acho que meu braço quebrou com elas. "Filho da puta." Eu gemi. "Você deve alertar uma garota antes de fazer algo assim".

"Eu disse a você para segurar-se." Ele argumentou. Uma vez que ele estava livre da corda, ele me ajudou a sentar-me. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, parecendo muito melhor agora.

"Fofo." Eu respondi sarcasticamente. "Eu deveria ter sabido que a cadela enlouqueceria. Todos aqueles dedos gesticulando finalmente a fizeram rachar".

"Sobre o que você está falando?" Jake perguntou.

"Bree!" Duh. "A garota que me drogou e me trouxe aqui".

Ele passou seus dedos delicadamente no meu cabelo. Eu acho que ele estava procurando por lesões, ou algo assim, e eu não tinha idéia de como acabei no seu colo ou quanto tempo eu estava lá. "Quil e Embry fizeram o mesmo comigo. Os bastardos continuaram pedindo desculpas, dizendo que era para o meu próprio bem".

"Isso é o que ela disse!" Exclamei.

"Eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo, mas nós precisamos sair daqui." Disse Jake. Eu não poderia ter concordado mais. No entanto, sair era mais fácil dizer do que fazer. A porta não se mexeu e nós continuamos correndo em coisas até Jake encontrar finalmente uma luz. "O que-" Ele olhou ao redor para as diferentes caixas. "Estamos no almoxarifado da peixaria!"

"Billy nos seqüestrou?" Não havia jeito. Esse homem me amava.

Jake estava olhando para algo. "Eu não acho que ele trabalhou sozinho." Ele pegou o pedaço de papel fora da porta. "Vocês querem sair? Matem-se ou admitam que vocês estão apaixonados. Vocês estão nos deixando loucos." Ele leu.

"De jeito nenhum." Peguei a carta dele. "As pessoas normais não fazem esse tipo de merda na vida real".

"Desde quando nós consideramos nossas famílias normais?" Jake me lembrou. Ele tentou fazer com que a porta se abrisse novamente, batendo nela algumas vezes. Nada funcionou. "Nós podemos muito bem ficar confortáveis. Eu não acho que eles vão nos deixar sair por algum tempo".

Eu gemia e deslizei para baixo contra a parede. Jake encontrou-nos algumas batatas chips para mastigar e uma garrafa grande de água. Nós não tínhamos copos, por isso só nos revezamos bebendo direto da garrafa. "Isso me faz lembrar do nosso primeiro encontro. Somente, que fui eu aquela a ser presa contra a minha vontade e nós tivemos pizza, em vez de chips".

"Aquilo não foi o nosso primeiro encontro." Jake argumentou. "Aquela foi a noite que eu prendi você por passar trotes ligando para a delegacia".

"Você chama isso do que você quiser. Quando nossos filhos perguntarem, eu direi a eles que aquele foi o nosso primeiro encontro." Não havia nenhum ponto nele discutindo comigo sobre isso.

"Filhos?" Seu rosto tinha o amável olhar de pânico sobre ele.

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu estava brincando. Eu não estou grávida, ou algo assim." Então eu fiquei um pouco na defensiva. "Por que você está tão assustado assim? Eu não sou boa o suficiente para ser a mamãe dos seus bebês?"

"Eu não acho que o mundo está pronto para que qualquer um de nós dois se reproduza." Ele admitiu. "Por quê? Você _quer_ que eu te engravide?"

"Inferno, não." Eu respondi. "É bastante difícil caminhar pelo campus _sem_ um bolo no forno." Ele estava balançando sua cabeça, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando contra um sorriso. Eu suspirei e amassei o papel em uma bola. "O que poderia possivelmente tê-los recorrendo a isso? Não temos sido tão ruins assim".

Jacob discordou. "Nós brigamos muito e nós nunca estamos realmente quietos sobre esse assunto. Normalmente é sua culpa, no entanto. Eu não sei por que eles tiveram que me arrastar para isso".

"Minha culpa?" Eu zombei. "Eu não sei quando isso aconteceu, mas em algum momento entre agora e o dia em que eu roubei seu carro, você se tornou um profissional dor na bunda".

"Eu aprendi com a melhor." Ele sorriu, batendo em mim com seu ombro.

Eu olhei para ele. "Eu ainda não vejo a grande coisa. Nós sempre transamos depois." Inferno isso é por que eu comecei com as brigas.

"Tudo bem." Jake disse, ficando de pé. "Se nós vamos sair daqui, é melhor começarmos com isso".

"Você não tem a sua arma, não é?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Eu não vou matar você." Ele respondeu, ajudando-me. Ele segurou a minha mão, puxando-me com ele até o interruptor de luz. Ele apagou-a, deixando-nos no escuro de novo. "Cubra seus ouvidos." Ele me avisou antes de dar um par de tiros.

O homem era um gênio. Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse aberta e uma multidão de pessoas corresse freneticamente para dentro. Jake e eu saímos correndo atrás deles, trancando a porta atrás de nós.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles realmente pensaram que você atirou em mim." Eu ri.

Estávamos agora sentados no restaurante vazio, comendo o jantar que os nossos captores ainda tinham que terminar. "Eu sei. Estou insultado. Meu pai sabe o quanto eu-" Ele empurrou um hushpuppy***** abruptamente em sua boca.

_*__Hushpuppy (bolas de pão de milho)__: alimento salgado à base de amido, feitos de massa de farinha de milho, que é frito, ou cozido, em pequenas formas de bola ou esfera, ou formas ocasionalmente de retângulo ou anel. Hushpuppies são um alimento estimulante e freqüentemente servidos como um acompanhamento._

"Quanto o quê?" Eu perguntei. Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Quanto você o que, Jake?" De jeito nenhum no inferno eu deixaria isso passar.

"Merda." Ele sussurrou com raiva. "Olha, isso não muda nada. Só porque eu estou apaixonado por você, não quer dizer que não vou prender sua bunda".

Eu peguei um pãozinho e joguei em cima dele. "Você está apaixonado por mim? Por que diabos você não disse isso antes? Eu poderia ter ignorado minhas sessões de transformação com o pelotão das líderes de torcida".

"Por que você precisaria disso?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque, aparentemente, eu estou apaixonado por você também, mas tenho dificuldade em me expressar." Eu respondi. Nós ouvimos um ruído do andar de baixo. "Merda! Eles se soltaram".

Jake levantou-se. "Vamos sair daqui." Ele agarrou minha mão e nós corremos para fora.

* * *

**Jake POV**

Depois de ter sido drogado e seqüestrado por meus amigos e família, acabei confessando o meu amor a Satanás e fugindo em uma picape que ela fez ligação direta.

"As coisas vão mudar." Eu a avisei. Era inevitável.

"Como?" Nessie perguntou, parecendo desapontada.

"Bem, agora que nós estamos lutando e gritando e tentando incomodar a merda do outro, eu poderia escorregar e dizer eu te amo." Eu confessei.

"Mas ainda vamos lutar e gritar e irritar a merda fora do outro." Ela respondeu, só para ter certeza. Eu assenti e suspirei. "Bom, eu tinha medo que eu já teria que romper com você".

Nós seríamos um casal.

"Onde estamos?" Nessie perguntou quando eu desliguei o motor.

"A casa do meu pai." Eu respondi. "Eu percebi que alguém daria uma carona a ele, já que você roubou sua picape".

Nessie zombou. "_Eu_ roubei sua picape? Você foi o único dirigindo".

"Você vai sair ou não? Estou morrendo de fome, então eu vou encontrar algo para comer." Nós realmente não conseguimos comer muito no restaurante.

Usando a chave reserva escondida, abri a porta e me dirigi para dentro. Nessie estava logo atrás de mim. "É aconchegante." Ela disse, olhando ao redor. "Você consegue o jantar. Vou encontrar fotos de bebê".

Agarrei-a pela cintura e puxei-a para a cozinha comigo.

Eu fazia para nós uns sanduíches de queijo grelhado quando ela espiou por cima do meu ombro. "Você não está fazendo direito".

"Vá embora." Eu a golpeei com a espátula.

"Eles vão queimar." Ela cantou.

"Nessie." Eu rosnei, mas isso não fez nenhum bem. Ela ficou me irritando sobre os malditos sanduíches. Por fim, entreguei a ela a espátula e a fiz fazê-los.

"Obrigada." Ela disse, sorrindo. Eu balancei minha cabeça e fiz a sopa de tomate, em vez disso.

Acabamos comendo no sofá e assistindo filmes. Era quase impossível entender o que estava acontecendo, já que ela continuava falando muito. Ela continuou criando seu próprio comentário, metade dos quais não fazia qualquer sentido. Acabei por ter de cobrir a boca dela com a minha mão e foi uma luta para mantê-la lá.

Eu estava sentado com Satanás no meu colo. Eu tinha um braço segurando-a enquanto o outro cobria sua boca. Ela estava excepcionalmente parada, então eu escovei seu cabelo afastando-o do seu rosto para vê-la. O diabo tinha adormecido. Eu a movi ao redor, então ela não teria um torcicolo no pescoço, e terminei de assistir ao filme.

Billy voltou para casa uma hora ou algo assim mais tarde. Ele entrou na sala com a mão sobre os olhos.

"O que você está fazendo, velho?" Eu perguntei baixinho.

Ele baixou sua mão. "Eu não sabia no que eu estaria me metendo. Eu amo vocês, crianças, mas há algumas coisas na vida que eu não preciso testemunhar".

Eu olhei pra ele. "Você acha que nós estaríamos transando no seu sofá?" Que tipo de pessoas ele achava que nós éramos?

"Vocês transam em qualquer outro lugar." Meu pai deu de ombros.

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu preciso levá-la para casa. Depois você e eu teremos uma conversinha sobre a intromissão. Trancar-nos no almoxarifado, pai. Sério?"

Ele suspirou, "Está tarde. Por que vocês dois não passam a noite? Você pode ficar em seu antigo quarto e nós vamos conversar sobre isso na parte da manhã".

"Tudo bem." Eu concordei. Levantei-me, tentando não chacoalhar muito Nessie ao redor. "Boa noite." Eu resmunguei.

"Boa noite, filho." Ele sorriu. Enquanto eu saía da sala, ouvi-o murmurar: "Terei a certeza de colocar meus fones de ouvido, apenas no caso." Velho bastardo.

Nessie nem sequer se mexeu quando eu puxei as cobertas para trás e coloquei-a sobre a cama. Ela já havia perdido seus sapatos em algum lugar lá embaixo, mas eu não sabia se ela iria querer dormir com as roupas dela ou não. Eu poderia colocar uma das minhas camisas nela, mas mesmo que eu já tivesse visto o corpo dela várias vezes antes, eu não me sentia bem fazendo isso enquanto ela estava dormindo.

"Ness." Eu sussurrei, sacudindo-a gentilmente.

"Não." Ela murmurou, virando e se escondendo debaixo do meu travesseiro.

"Você quer uma das minhas camisas para dormir?" Eu perguntei.

Ela tirou sua camisa e jogou-a pelo quarto sem se levantar. Eu tive que ajudá-la com suas calças, já que ela estava muito preguiçosa para levantar-se. Quando ela estava situada, eu tirei a roupa até ficar com a minha boxer e subi na cama ao lado dela. Tinha sido um dia longo, então eu estava ansioso para dormir.

Quando eu estava prestes a cochilar, Nessie rolou. "Jake." Ela sussurrou. "Você está acordado?"

"Não." Eu resmunguei.

"Aquela moça na parede está olhando para mim e está meio que me assustando." Ela admitiu.

Sério? Ela estava me mantendo acordado por causa de um pôster? "Não olhe para ela".

"Isso não vai funcionar. Eu posso senti-la olhando para mim." Ela insistiu.

Resmungando, eu saí da cama quente e confortável e rasguei o maldito pôster da parede. Então voltei para debaixo das cobertas. "Feliz?"

"Obrigada, Jacob." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso em sua voz.

"Vá dormir." Eu respondi.

Houve um silêncio de novo.

"Jake".

Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. "Sim?" Eu perguntei por entre os dentes.

"Eu me sinto estranha." Nessie disse. "Eu nunca dormi com você sem transar primeiro. Eu sinto que estou trapaceando".

"Vou consertar isso para você." Eu prometi.

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu. "Boa noite, Goodbody".

Puxei-a para mais perto. "Boa noite, Satanás"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esses dois são demais! Finalmente assumiram que se amam, adorei eles sendo seqüestrados..._

_Então, existe uma cena, que foi deletada, que é sobre a terapia em grupo de Nessie com as líderes de torcida, eu vou traduzi-la, mas gostaria de saber se vc´s querem que eu poste como se fosse o próximo cap., ou só depois que acabar a fic? Dêem suas sugestões!_

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar na sexta-feira e depois na outra semana novamente, então resolvi me dar uma semana de folga. Só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01/2011._

_Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todas!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**__: Leiam o aviso que coloquei no meu perfil!_

_Hoje também teve posts em: **Healing through Love** (2 caps.), **Sex Toy** (2 caps.), **Geek Love: Edward's Story**, **La Canzone della Bella Cigna**,** Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**, **Where There's Smoke **e **Company Loves Misery **(fic nova, da mesma autora de Wide Awake!),_

_Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	11. Cena Deletada 1

**Cena Deletada - Terapia de Grupo: Nessie e as Líderes de Torcida**

"Você pode colocar os malditos pompons para baixo e me ouvir?" Líderes de torcida poderiam ser tão difíceis às vezes.

"Ness." Bree respondeu. "Nós estamos no meio da prática".

"Mas isto é uma emergência." Argumentei. Na minha opinião, o meu recente surto de insanidade era mais importante do que aperfeiçoar acrobacias para um jogo de futebol.

A equipe decidiu fazer uma pausa. Foi o melhor. Uma menina parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar se não comesse alguma coisa logo. Todos se sentaram em círculo, ao redor de mim. "Vá em frente." Disse Bree.

"Isso não é a merda de um momento de história, Bree." Eu tinha uma crise em curso e ela queria que eu derramasse minhas tripas para todos os seus amigos violentos.

Bree apenas sorriu. A menina nunca se zangava. Ela simplesmente amava tudo e todos. Era esquisito e não natural. "Você não vai encontrar um grupo mais eclético de estudantes. Há evidentemente alguém na equipe que pode ajudá-la. Pense nisso como terapia de grupo".

Eu bufei e sentei-me com eles. "Tudo bem, vamos – o que diabos é isto?" A sósia da Barbie tinha empurrado uma vara de espírito em minhas mãos.

"Se você quiser conversar, você tem que segurar a vara de espírito." Ela informou-me gentilmente. "É a regra da equipe." Nós nunca tivemos que fazer essa merda na clínica de reabilitação.

"Seja como for." Eu respondi. Eu poderia segurar a maldita vara. Não é grande coisa.

"Então, qual é a emergência?" Bree perguntou, tomando um gole da sua garrafa de água.

"Eu beijei um cara e gostei." Confessei.

Houve silêncio na equipe. "Você achava que era lésbica? Seu Facebook diz que você é heterossexual." Ela estava autorizada a falar? Eu ainda estava segurando a vara.

Talvez eu devesse ter sido mais específica. "Se isso sair do círculo, vou cortá-la." Eu avisei-a seriamente. "Tem esse cara, Jake. Ele é realmente quente e, mesmo que ele meio que me odeie, nós fodemos em mais de uma ocasião".

Uma das meninas menores cobriu seus ouvidos. "Ela é muito resguardada." Explicou Bree.

"Meu erro." Dei de ombros. "De qualquer forma, eu sempre gostei de irritá-lo. É divertido e suas reações são engraçadas como o inferno, mas, do nada, comecei a _gostar_ de gostar dele. Acima disso tudo, ele tem ficado com ciúmes quando outros caras olham para mim e ele até mesmo dirigiu todo o caminho até aqui porque eu não disse adeus antes de eu ir embora. Agora, eu não quero apenas fo-" Merda, eu me lembrei da menina resguardada, "me divertir com ele. Eu quero... oh, inferno, eu simplesmente quero mais que isso." Eu suspirei. "O que eu faço?"

Barbie pegou a vara de espírito e me bateu na cabeça com ela. "Ai! Cadela, o que foi isso?"

"Diga a ele!" Ela exclamou como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Quando olhei para ela, ela afastou-se nervosamente. "Quero dizer, se você acha que é uma boa idéia." Ela rapidamente entregou a vara de espírito para a pessoa ao lado dela.

"Eu não posso simplesmente dizer a ele." Eu argumentei. Isso era um absurdo.

"Por que não?" Bree perguntou.

"Você me conheceu. Eu impressionei você como o tipo de garota _vamos falar sobre os nossos sentimentos_?" Até recentemente eu nem era ciente que eu era capaz de tais sentimentos particulares. Eu culpo Bella. Ela deformou-me com todo o seu maldito cinismo. Claro, agora ela está de ponta-cabeça para o menino Eddie, então eu acho que não a impressionei também.

O cara segurando a vara falou. "Parece-me que este cara quer mais de você também. Minha sugestão é continuar sendo uma dor na bunda, já que ele parece cair sobre isso, mas faça algo para que ele saiba que você se preocupa com ele. Isso é o que eu quereria que uma garota fizesse, de qualquer maneira." Eu meio que fiquei boquiaberta para ele. Isso soou muito sábio vindo de um líder de torcida do sexo masculino. "O quê?" Ele perguntou, percebendo minha surpresa. "Nós não somos todos gays." Eu _tinha_ que parar de estereotipar as pessoas.

Eles tiveram que voltar para a prática e eu tinha que fazer lição de casa, então eu saí do caminho deles. Eu estava no meio da redação de outro maldito artigo quando decidi ligar para Bella.

_"Diga-me __que você não está com problemas já"._

Será que as pessoas não dizem apenas "Olá" mais? "Eu tenho sentimentos pelo Policial Goodbody além de luxúria".

_"E?"_

"O que você quer dizer com 'e'?" Ela não conseguia entender que isso era uma grande coisa?

_"Todo mundo sabe que você e Jake são feitos um para o outro, exceto você e Jake"._

"Isso é ridículo. Isso me faria tão tola quanto você era com Edward." Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu fosse tão ruim assim.

_"Isso faz de você pior. Eu acho que isso corre na família"._

Eu gemi, "Merda. Basta me dar alguns conselhos. O que Mestre Marie faria?"

_"Ela pendurar__ia você pela sua bunda. Pare de me chamar de Mestre Marie"._

Ela realmente desligou na minha cara. Acho que eu mereci. Eu sabia o quanto isso a irritava. É por isso que eu fazia.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, eu tinha perguntado antes se vc´s preferiam essa cena deletada no meio da fic, ou como cena extra e as 4 pessoas que responderam escolheram como cena extra, mas... eu traduzi até o final dessa fic e achei que ficaria melhor após o cap. passado, então decidi postá-la agora, ok?_

_Deixem reviews! E até quinta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Jake POV**

Edward continuou saltando sua perna para cima e para baixo. O homem estava muito malditamente irrequieto e ele estava me deixando tenso. "Por que diabos eu tenho que ir com você? Sua esposa não deveria estar aqui para isso?"

"Nós tivemos uma luta de boxe do Wii. O perdedor tinha que pegar Renée no aeroporto." Ele confessou.

Aqueles dois _usariam_ o Wii para tomar suas decisões conjugais. "Isso não explica por que eu estou aqui".

"Você a evitou o suficiente." Disse Edward. "Isso não é justo".

Revirei meus olhos. "Você deve tirar uma página do meu livro. Eu digo que devemos chamar um táxi para ela e dar o fora daqui".

Nós estávamos muito atrasados.

Renée Dwyer chegou à reivindicação de bagagem com os braços segurados abertos. Phil estava em um jogo, ou algo assim. Bastardo sortudo. "Edward!" Nos levantamos e ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do pobre rapaz, tentando espremer a vida fora dele. Então ela se virou para mim. "Você parece familiar. Já nos conhecemos?"

"Ele era um dos meus padrinhos." Edward explicou.

"É claro." Ela sorriu. "Você é o único com quem eu não consegui dançar. Para onde é que você desapareceu?"

"Ele provavelmente ficou trancado em um armário com Nessie." Disse Edward. "Vou pegar suas malas." Ele sorriu para mim e saiu correndo.

Eu estava prestes a pegar o imbecil, mas o estrago já estava feito. Os olhos de Renée eram do tamanho de pires. "Você é o Policial Goodbody?"

Eu mataria todos eles, Nessie, Bella, Edward... todos eles. "A maioria das pessoas me chama de Jake." Eu respondi educadamente.

Isso tudo foi uma configuração. Edward me levou com ele para evitar a atenção sobre si próprio. Eu não posso acreditar que caí nesta merda. Renée tentou falar com meus pobres malditos ouvidos na viagem para casa e ele simplesmente continuava sorrindo para si mesmo, apreciando muito isso. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu o deixaria fugir com isso.

"Há quanto tempo você e Renesmee estão juntos?" Renée perguntou. Ela realmente esperou que eu respondesse desta vez. Normalmente, ela ficava mesmo na tagarelice.

Infelizmente, eu não tinha uma boa resposta para ela. "Eu não tenho certeza".

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, eu acho que isso depende da sua definição de juntos." Eu expliquei, querendo que o carro fosse mais rápido para que eu pudesse chegar em casa e fugir.

"Há quanto tempo vocês são namorado e namorada?" Ela agiu como se pensasse que isto era uma informação óbvia.

"Oh." Eu respondi. "Então, tecnicamente, não estamos juntos".

Edward cobriu uma risada com uma tosse pateticamente falsa.

Eu não vi o grande negócio. Nessie e eu nunca tínhamos realmente definido o nosso relacionamento. Eu sabia que amava a mulher delinqüente mais que a minha vida e, mesmo que ela gostasse de irritar o inferno fora de mim, ela também me amava. No entanto, nenhuma vez nenhum de nós apresentou o outro como namorado ou namorada. Pensei que ser honesto com Renée sobre isso era uma boa idéia.

Eu estava errado.

"Desculpe-me?" Renée rosnou. "Então o quê... vocês dois são apenas amigos para foder?"

Edward quase destruiu o carro.

A mulher ficou indignada. "Como você se atreve! Minha filha pode ter um passado difícil. Inferno, ela pode ter um registo criminal de um quilômetro de comprimento, mas ela merece mais do que um rapaz bonito apenas à procura de um bom momento e um bom pedaço de bunda".

"Doce Jesus." Edward sussurrou. A julgar pela vermelhidão do seu rosto, ele explodiria se não começasse a rir logo. Eu esperava que ele explodisse. O desgraçado mereceria isso.

Eu não poderia ter uma palavra na ponta da língua porque Renée continuou a vociferar o caminho inteiro para casa. Isso era ridículo. Ela era aquela a pregar para mim sobre o tipo de pessoa que sua filha merecia. Tão mãe de merda como ela tinha sido, Nessie ainda amava a mulher, então eu estava mantendo meu temperamento sob controle.

Quando voltamos para a casa de Edward, peguei minha moto e fui embora, sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém. Se eu não fizesse alguma coisa sobre isso, as férias seriam um inferno.

Quase uma hora depois, voltei com um punhado de flores. Eu não me incomodei em bater. Eu apenas entrei diretamente para onde Nessie já estava discutindo com a mulher louca enquanto Bella estava sentada no balcão comendo um litro de sorvete.

"Jake!" Bella sorriu quando me viu lá. "Nós estávamos falando sobre você." Assim como seu maldito marido, ela estava gostando muito disso.

Entrei entre as mulheres Dwyer e fiquei de joelhos na frente de Nessie.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim como se eu fosse louco.

Isso tinha que ser feito, ou nenhum de nós jamais conseguiria alguma paz. "Renesmee, você seria a minha namorada?" Ofereci a ela as flores, me sentindo como um idiota completo.

Nessie parecia muito como Edward no carro. Seus lábios estavam franzidos bem juntos e seus ombros estavam começando a tremer um pouco.

"Responda ao menino, Renesmee." Renée repreendeu.

Ela limpou sua garganta e tentou colocar uma cara séria. Ela falhou miseravelmente. "Sim, Jacob".

Bella bufou e Renée suspirou feliz, "Isto é mais parecido com isso".

Levantei-me para beijá-la, olhando para ela e desafiando-a a rir. Ela sorriu e apertou seus lábios contra os meus rapidamente antes de envolver seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, sua boca perto da minha orelha. "Você parecia um idiota completo." Ela sussurrou. Eu sabia disso. "Obrigada".

"Não seja por isso." Respondi, apertando-a pela cintura. "Sempre." Ela riu baixinho no meu ombro.

"Agora." Disse Renée. Caro Senhor, o que ela quer agora? "Bella, qual era a sua novidade?"

Mas que diabos? Bella tinha novidades? Todo este calvário constrangedor poderia ter sido evitado se ela tivesse falado no início como... alguma melhor amiga que ela era.

"Oh, nada." Bella disse, pulando fora do balcão. "Estou apenas grávida." Ela anunciou despreocupadamente enquanto tentava escapar do cômodo. Ela não foi tão boa quanto pensava, no entanto. Renée gritou e correu atrás dela.

A julgar pela reação dela, Nessie aparentemente já sabia da notícia do bebê. "Vamos lá, namorado." Ela provocou, agarrando minha mão. "Vamos consumar a relação".

Eu ainda iria matá-la mais tarde.

Enquanto saímos da casa, eu podia ouvir Bella conversando com sua mãe. "Pelo menos eu estou casada desta vez!"

* * *

**Nessie POV (poucos dias depois)**

"De quem foi a idéia disto?" Eu perguntei, golpeando um maldito mosquito do meu rosto.

"Sua." Jake me lembrou.

Nós estávamos sentados em um barco no meio do maldito lago. Já estava ficando tarde e eu estava começando a pensar que nunca pegaríamos nenhum peixe. "Eu não acho que o meu funciona." Eu disse, fazendo um pequeno beicinho.

"Isso não vai funcionar se você continuar movendo-o assim." Disse Jacob.

"Eu espero que nós nunca fiquemos naufragados em uma ilha deserta. Nós morreríamos de fome." Eu percebi. Eu já havia tentado pescar com Bella e Charlie antes. Eu ferrei com eles também. Eu estava esperando que talvez agora que eu era mais velha e mais sábia, eu poderia pegar um maldito peixe. Não tive essa sorte.

"Podemos pegar alguma coisa se você parar de assustar os peixes abrindo sua boca maldita. Eu não acho que você calou a boca desde que estamos aqui." Ele argumentou.

Virei-me para encará-lo. "Hey! Preciso lembrá-lo que eu estava bem apenas sendo amantes. Você foi aquele que me pediu para ser sua namorada, então agora você tem que aturar esta merda de encontro".

"Satanás, eu vou te afogar nesse lago." Ele me ameaçou.

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar." Eu respondi. Eu tinha um anzol e eu sabia como usá-lo.

"É isso." Ele rosnou, cambaleando em sua linha. Uh oh.

Eu rapidamente puxei minha linha também. Estabeleci a minha vara de pescar de lado exatamente quando ele estava se levantando. "Sente-se, gênio! Você quer que a gente vire?" Eu peguei um remo para me defender.

"Você está me importunando o dia todo." Ele respondeu, pegando o outro remo .

Nós começamos um jogo de luta com os remos. O barco estava balançando, eu simplesmente sabia que acabaríamos na água. "Eu não posso me evitar. Você não deveria fazer isso tão divertido".

De alguma forma, por algum golpe do destino, os dois remos acabaram na água. Jake tentou alcançá-los antes de eles chegarem muito longe, mas não houve sucesso.

"Isso não é bom, não é?" Eu perguntei, sentando-me para baixo.

"Você acha?" Ele respondeu com sarcasmo.

"Pense positivo, Jake." Eu sorri. "Agora, você pode passar mais tempo de qualidade comigo".

"Eu poderia _me_ afogar." Disse Jacob.

Suspirei e mudei-me para sentar entre suas pernas. Ele passou seus braços em volta de mim e enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo.

"Eu colocaria a ação em você, mas há anzóis demais neste barco para ficarmos nus." Eu confessei. Seria uma coisa constrangedora com a qual ir ao hospital. Tenho certeza de que tenho sido para pior, mas eu nunca tinha estado sóbria o suficiente para lembrar.

"Bunda louca." Ele murmurou.

Eu sorri. "Quanto tempo você acha que ficaremos aqui antes de Billy nos salva?"

"Conhecendo-o, amanhã de manhã." Disse Jacob. "Podemos ter que nadar para isso".

"É uma coisa boa que eu trouxe lanches comigo." Eu respondi, tentando alcançar minha bolsa. "E pensar que você zombou de mim por trazer uma bolsa em uma viagem de pesca. Você não sabia que esse bebê era um refrigerador disfarçado." Eu estabeleci-me de volta entre suas pernas. Era muito confortável.

Nosso encontro consistiu em nós sentados em um barco, comendo sanduíches enquanto conversávamos e provocávamos um ao outro.

"Você sabe, Felix tem vindo muito agora que ele mora ao lado. Ele gosta de contar histórias sobre você de quando você costumava visitar Bella em Forks." Disse Jacob.

Felix era uma dor no meu traseiro. "Diga a ele que se ele continuar falando de mim, eu vou incitar Leah contra ele. Se ele acha que o que aconteceu com sua buzina de bunda gorda foi duro, espere até que ele veja o que ela pode fazer com a virilha de um homem".

Jacob riu e continuou, "Ele disse que Bella pegou emprestada a viatura de Charlie e vocês duas passearam pela cidade tentando prender pessoas".

"Nós tínhamos fundamento para isso." Eu lembrei. "Acho que poderíamos ter acabado com elas se Bella não tivesse parado o Reverendo por dirigir embriagado. Ele não achou isso tão engraçado como nós. Ele pegou seu telefone celular para ligar para Charlie, então Bella começou a pregar sobre o perdão enquanto eu cantarolava Amazing Grace. Ele nos disse que, enquanto nós estávamos perdoadas, nós ainda tínhamos que pagar pelos nossos pecados." Ainda era muito malditamente engraçado. Aposto que até mesmo o Reverendo pensa assim. "Tivemos de fazer trabalho voluntário na igreja pelo resto da semana".

Estava começando a ficar escuro e nenhum de nós queria pular no lago, então ficamos apenas arrepiando de frio no barco.

Jacob agarrou um cobertor que estava escondido e nos cobriu, principalmente eu, com ele. "Você sabe, eu tentaria levá-la em um encontro normal, mas tenho a sensação de que não importa aonde vamos, algo como isso aconteceria".

"Eu gosto disso." Eu disse a ele. "É interessante. Podíamos ter usado algumas velas, ou algo assim, mas com a nossa sorte nós provavelmente apenas queimaríamos um buraco no barco." Coisas estranhas têm acontecido.

"Estou surpreso que não brigamos ainda." Ele confessou. Tínhamos a tendência de ficar brigões às vezes.

Deitei minha cabeça no peito dele, olhando para o céu. "Eu gosto disso aqui de fora. Você pode ver as estrelas." Você não podia vê-las do campus, ou em nosso bairro.

"Cuidado, Nessie." Disse Jake. "Olhar para as estrelas é uma coisa muito normal de casais fazerem".

"E se inventarmos constelações obscenas?" Eu sugeri.

"É muito perigoso." Ele respondeu. "Ficaríamos excitados e acabaríamos com um dos anzóis em nossas bundas, como você estava falando antes".

Eu ri. "Eu não posso evitar que você não pode controlar-se ao meu redor".

"Eu?" Ele argumentou. "Você é a única que está sempre pulando sobre mim sobre a merda mais estranha. A última vez eu acho que foi Looney Tunes".

"O que posso dizer? Eu amo um homem que assiste o Pernalonga." Eu sorri.

Eu estava começando a ficar sonolenta, o que nunca era uma coisa boa. Quando eu estava cansada, minha boca trabalhava sem correr pelo meu cérebro primeiro. Eu confessaria tudo e a todos quando eu estava exausta o suficiente.

"Jake." Eu sussurrei. Ele cantarolou em resposta. "Por que diabos você me ama?" Vê? Esta pergunta não deveria ter passado pelos meus lábios.

"Porque você é você." Ele respondeu imediatamente. "Você é a pessoa mais forte, mais louca que conheço, e quer você goste de admitir ou não, você é também uma das mais doces".

Eu engasguei um pouco alto demais. "Eu não sou doce." Eu nunca tinha sido acusada de uma coisa dessas.

"Você não me engana." Disse Jake. "Você lamenta sobre os hormônios de Bella, mas você é uma das primeiras pessoas a saltar para cima quando ela chama. Você provoca seus sobrinhos e sobrinha impiedosamente, mas você liga para eles pelo menos três vezes por semana apenas para ouvir sobre o seu dia. Inferno, você até mesmo chega a afirmar que odeia Shredder, mas você o deixa aconchegar-se em você quando acha que ninguém está vendo".

Sentei-me um pouco para que eu pudesse vê-lo. "Como você sabe tudo isso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Porque eu estou sempre observando." Ele admitiu baixinho. "E quero dizer que de uma forma não-espreitando." Ele acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso.

Um flash de luz capturou nossas atenções. Billy estava gritando para nós da doca com uma lanterna. "Vocês dois estão bem aí fora?"

Olhei para Jake e sorri antes de responder. "Nós estamos bem! Basta vir buscar-nos de manhã!"

Nós nunca conseguimos pegar nenhum maldito peixe.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Essa Renée é muito doida, Bella e Nessie tem pra quem puxar... e esse "encontro" no barco, só esses dois mesmo..._

_Deixem reviews e até sábado, com outra cena deletada!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Cena Deletada 2

**Cena Deletada 2**

**Nessie POV  
**

Bree estava fora para uma competição, então eu tinha o quarto só para mim. Infelizmente, tínhamos uma RA***** do inferno, então não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de esgueirar para dentro um companheiro de quarto substituto para a noite. Bree e eu tínhamos entrado em tantos problemas que fomos forçadas a mudar para o terceiro andar com a residente assistente mais rígida do planeta, Maria.

_*__RA__: residente assistente._

Fiz uma carranca só de pensar nela. Eu entendia que era o seu trabalho cumprir as regras do dormitório, mas ela não tem que conseguir tanta alegria com isso.

O som de algo batendo na minha janela me tirou dos meus pensamentos. No início, eu ignorei, mas depois aconteceu de novo e uma terceira vez. Eu bufei e fui até lá para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Jacob estava parado lá em baixo com algumas pedras em sua mão. Ele ainda estava em seu uniforme, então ele deve ter vindo direto do trabalho.

"Jake." Eu sorri. "Quem saberia que você poderia ser tão romântico?"

"Cale a boca!" Ele gritou de volta. "Você sabe por que estou aqui. Você enviou uma stripper para a delegacia? O que há de errado com você?"

Eu coloquei uma máscara de inocência. "Desculpe, querido. Pensei que vocês, homens grandes e fortes, gostavam desse tipo de coisa".

"Não quando a stripper é um homem grande e forte também!" Ele respondeu.

"Foi um teste." Eu respondi. "Se nós vamos fazer esta coisa toda de relacionamento, eu tinha que ter a certeza que você era heterossexual. Você sabe como seria embaraçoso se você visse a luz e me deixasse por outro homem alguns anos abaixo da linha?" A verdade é que eu pensei que seria engraçado... eu estava certa.

"Você é cheia de merda." Disse Jake.

"Eu pensei que já tínhamos estabelecido isso." Eu ri.

Ele não estava se divertindo. "Traga sua bunda até aqui".

"Minha bunda ficará exatamente onde está." Eu respondi. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria até lá para ele revidar.

"Não me faça subir até aí." Ele rosnou. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso.

"Experimente." Eu sorri. "Vejo você este fim de semana. Tchau, Jacob. Eu te amo." Saí da janela e me joguei na minha cama, sabendo que eu estava segura. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele poderia conseguir passar pela Maligna Maria.

Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e aumentei o volume no meu iPod. Estava muito malditamente quieto no terceiro andar. Eu estava na metade de cantar algumas músicas dos anos oitenta quando uma grande mão prendeu minha boca, efetivamente assustando a merda fora de mim.

Meu iPod foi levado para longe de mim. "Você está muito encrencada." Jacob murmurou no meu ouvido agora livre da música.

"Como você chegou até aqui?" Eu perguntei, tentando contorcer-me para fora do seu aperto, mas era inútil.

"Você deveria ter fechado a janela." Ele respondeu.

Maldição.

"Você não vai ficar aqui o tempo suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa." Eu disse, satisfeita. "A RA é uma besta. Ela vai tê-lo fora daqui a qualquer momento. Os rapazes não são permitidos a esta hora".

Jacob me soltou. Ha! Ele empurrou a mesa na frente da minha porta. Merda. "Você estava dizendo?"

Eu fiz a única coisa razoável que eu conseguia pensar, joguei coisas nele.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que Maria não ouviria a comoção que se passava no meu quarto. A qualquer momento que Jacob e eu brigávamos, sempre era alto. Havia sempre um monte de barulho, palavrões e risadas. Nós tivemos os policiais aparecendo em mais de uma ocasião para se certificar que tudo estava bem, o que tornou ainda pior, já que Jake trabalhava com eles.

Ele finalmente me prendeu ao chão. "Hoje, eu tive um homem chamado Doutor Sinta-se Bem deixando suas calças caírem na minha frente. Agora você vai pessoalmente queimar essa imagem da minha mente".

"Doutor Sinta-se Bem? Eu pensei que tinha pagado para o Sargento Sexy." Que tipo de negócio corria nesse lugar?

"Não é o ponto." Disse Jacob, puxando-me para cima.

Houve uma batida forte na porta. "Dwyer! O que está acontecendo aí dentro?" Maria gritou.

"Nada." Eu gritei de volta. "Apenas assistindo um filme. Vou abaixar o volume!"

"Abra a porta." Ela respondeu, ainda batendo desnecessariamente.

"Não é possível! Eu estou nua e tímida." Por que a cadela simplesmente não vai embora?

Jacob pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. "Não é possível que você esteja mentindo para a sua RA." Ele sussurrou. Então ele agarrou a barra da minha camisa e a puxou sobre a minha cabeça.

"Bem, vista-se e abra a porta!" Ela gritou.

Minha calcinha caiu no chão. "Em um minuto." Eu respondi. "Está apenas começando a parte boa!"

Se ela comprou toda aquela merda de "assistindo um filme", Maria provavelmente pensou que eu estava vendo pornô. O único problema era Looney Tunes no fundo. Entre "o que há, velhinho" e "caçando coelhos", Maria ouviu alguns "oh Deus" e "por favor, Jacobs".

Jacob estava se vestindo quando Maria ameaçou chamar a segurança do campus. Ela já havia tentado destravar a porta, mas ela não conseguia empurrá-la aberta. Ou ela estava realmente preocupada com a minha segurança, ou ela queria ver o show. Este último nunca aconteceria. Não importa o quão loucos nós éramos, nós não fazíamos isso por uma audiência.

"Eu vou estar em condicional social por sua causa." Eu estava me vestindo o mais rápido possível.

"Não, você não vai." Disse Jake. Ele puxou para fora suas algemas e puxou meus braços atrás das minhas costas.

Ele estava me algemando! "Agora não é hora de ser pervertido".

"Basta jogar junto." Ele respondeu impacientemente.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo, Jacob moveu a mesa e abriu a porta.

Maria estava lá com sua chave mestra na mão. "Que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Linguagem, Maria." Eu a repreendi.

"Está tudo bem, senhora." Disse Jake, empurrando-me para o corredor. Ele lançou a ela seu distintivo, "Eu sou um policial. Vou levá-la para interrogatório".

Maria colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Como você entrou lá?"

"Minha senhora, eu sou especialmente treinado para este tipo de situação. Uma porta fechada não vai me impedir de fazer o meu trabalho." Ele disse, com um ar de autoridade impressionante.

"Bem, eu sou a residente assistente. Por que não fui informada?" Ela perguntou com altivez. Eu queria bater o brilho labial fora de seus lábios.

"Você tem que levar isso até o seu chefe." Disse Jacob, parecendo tenso. "Se você me dá licença, tenho trabalho a fazer. Se você continuar a ficar no meu caminho, vou ter que pedir reforços para vir e prendê-la".

Não querendo a vergonha de alguma vez ser presa, Maria se moveu para o lado para Jacob me acompanhar para fora do dormitório.

"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei. Ele foi bom o suficiente para tirar as algemas antes de abrir a minha porta para mim. "Tenho aulas de manhã".

"Você realmente não acha que você fugiria depois de enviar um stripper para a delegacia, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Merda. "Na verdade, sim. Sua mãe não te ensinou a perdoar e esquecer?"

"Ela era mais o tipo de garota 'se ele te morder, morda de volta'." Ele disse enquanto saímos do estacionamento.

Acabei amarrada a uma cadeira no restaurante de Billy enquanto Quil e Embry faziam um striptease ridiculamente atrevido. Quando eles chegaram às suas sungas de estampa de animais, eu não agüentava mais. "Isso é realmente necessário?"

"Era ou esses dois, ou os Newton." Disse Jake.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ele. "Você luta sujo".

Ele riu. "Eu? Você é a única - HEY!" Ele cobriu rapidamente meus olhos. "Que porra é essa que vocês dois estão fazendo? Ninguém quer ver isso!" Pelo som das risadas deles, imaginei que Quil e Embry tinham perdido suas sungas.

"Ow, cara." Provocou Quil. "Nós estávamos apenas começando".

"Guardem essas coisas antes que eu deixe Nessie pegar sua lâmina." Jake respondeu.

"Por que você não usa a arma de eletrochoque neles?" Eu sugeri. Eu nunca cheguei a ver ninguém usar o eletrochoque.

Embry riu. "Não admira que vocês dois estão namorando. Ninguém mais conseguiria lidar com você".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Essa foi mais uma cena deletada... morri de rir com esse final, Quil e Embry são hilários! _

_Deixem reviews e até terça-feira! Ah, agora só resta mais 2 caps. e a fic terminará..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Jake POV**

"Eu realmente acho que seria melhor para a minha professora se eu ficasse em casa em vez de ir à escola hoje." Leonardo estava argumentando o seu caso do banco de trás. "Ela fica dizendo que eu vou ser a morte dela. Se você me fizer ir, ela vai morrer. Você realmente quer matar a minha professora?"

"Desista, garoto. Você vai para a escola." Disse Bella.

Olhei para ele através do espelho retrovisor. Ele e Ethan estavam fazendo todo tipo de gestos e expressões faciais engraçadas. Sophie estava entre eles, olhando para eles como se fossem malucos.

"Mamãe." Disse Ethan. O garoto estava usando a sua voz "encantadora". "Eu acho-"

"Você vai também." Disse Bella.

Os dois meninos caíram derrotados.

Bella estava me ajudando hoje, então me ofereci para conduzir as crianças à escola. Nós pegaríamos sua picape, mas eles quiseram ir na viatura da polícia. De acordo com Leo, as meninas gostam dos meninos maus.

"Meninos maus não tem vício nos cookies das Escoteiras." Bella informou a ele.

"Quem disse?" Leo respondeu, puxando uma bolacha Thin Mint da sua mochila.

"Sim, mãe. Isso é estereotipar." Disse Ethan.

Somente as crianças Cullen usariam palavras como estereotipar.

Eu juro que ouvi Bella resmungar "sabichão", mas passou despercebido pelos pequeninos.

Quando chegamos à escola, liguei as luzes piscando, assim os meninos poderiam fazer a sua entrada. Fiz um show de escoltá-los para o prédio como se fossem dois pequenos bandidos. Na realidade, os piores problemas em que eles já haviam estado foi compartilhar as respostas de suas tarefas.

Bella estava tirando Sophie do carro. Não era tão fácil para ela se abaixar mais com aquela barriga de grávida no caminho, então eu corri de volta para ajudar. Ela estava passando sobre algumas regras com sua filha, "Está tudo bem ser amiga dos meninos, então você pode parar de assustá-los".

"Mas o papai me disse para assustar." Ela respondeu de maneira fofa.

"Eu vou lidar com seu pai." Respondeu Bella.

"Ok." Sophie sorriu e beijou Bella. "Tchau, Mamãe." Então ela beijou sua barriga, "Tchau, bebê." Antes de ir para dentro, ela envolveu seus braços ao redor das minhas pernas, "Tchau, tio Jake".

"Tenha um bom dia, esguincho." Sorri, vendo como ela correu para dentro.

Bella e eu fomos para a cidade depois disso. Meu pai insistiu que eu não seria capaz de encontrar o que eu estava procurando sem sua ajuda profissional. Eu estava determinado a provar que ele estava errado. É por isso que eu trouxe a irmã dela.

Uma hora depois, percebi que a irmã não estava ajudando em nada.

"Bells! Permaneça focada." Eu disse enquanto ela vasculhava sua bolsa por um lanche.

"Maldição, Jake." Ela resmungou. "Pare de ser tão exigente e escolha a porra de um anel já. Meus pés estão me matando e eu estou morrendo de fome. Você viu os Cullen comendo. Enfie um deles em sua barriga e veja o quão bem você se concentra!" Ela tirou um pequeno saco de plástico. "Cookie?"

"Mulher, seus hormônios estão me assustando." Eu respondi, pegando um dos malditos cookies. Entre o vício em cookies das crianças e da mulher grávida, as Escoteiras fariam uma fortuna este ano.

Bella colocou seu braço atrás das minhas costas e ao redor da minha cintura, então eu deixei o meu cair sobre seus ombros. "É por isso que eu amo estar grávida. Posso fazer e dizer simplesmente qualquer coisa e depois culpar os hormônios".

Eu gemi. "Você já esteve mexendo comigo esse tempo todo?"

"Eu tenho que me entreter de alguma forma." Ela respondeu. "Estou gorda demais para fazer muito mais." Ela recuou um pouco enquanto falava.

Isso tinha que a estar matando. Bella era uma daquelas pessoas que gostava de fazer as coisas sozinha. Pelos últimos dois meses, ela não tinha sido capaz de levantar do sofá sem a ajuda de Edward.

Edward, por outro lado, estava nas nuvens. Bella não era a única com esse brilho antes do nascimento. O homem não ficava cinco minutos sem sorrir. Eu me perguntava se eu seria assim se-

"Jake, seu telefone está tocando." Disse Bella, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Eu suspirei e o trouxe ao meu ouvido. "Deixe-me em paz, velho".

_"Ainda não o encontrou?"_

"Vou encontrá-lo. Nós não temos procurado por muito tempo." Eu respondi. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava procurando, mas eu saberia quando o encontrasse.

_"Apenas admita que você precisa da ajuda do seu velho e eu cuidarei disso"._

"Merda!" Bella gritou. "Minha bolsa acabou de romper!"

O telefone quase escapou das minhas mãos. "Pai, Bella está tendo o bebê! Eu tenho que ir!" Eu rapidamente empurrei a maldita coisa no meu bolso. "Bells, o que diabos eu faço? Eu vou chamar a polícia. Não, espere, eu sou a polícia. Merda".

"Eu acho que agora seria um bom momento para ir para o hospital." Ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Certo." Eu respondi. Eu estava em pânico. Eu a peguei e corri para a viatura. Com a minha adrenalina correndo, não foi tão difícil como provavelmente deveria ter sido.

Estávamos correndo rapidamente pela rua em direção ao hospital. Eu estava tão feliz que estávamos na viatura. Com a sirene tocando, as pessoas estavam saindo rapidamente do caminho. Peguei o rádio, enviando uma mensagem para Sam para conseguir pegar Edward. Eu estava muito nervoso para tentar discar o seu número sozinho.

"Sabe." Bella disse, respirando pesadamente. "Quando eu segurei Leo em meus braços pela primeira vez, eu esqueci tudo sobre a dor e a agonia do parto." Ela encolheu-se e cavou seus dedos no meu painel. "Está tudo voltando para mim." Ela rosnou, parecendo um pouco demoníaca.

Eu estava um pouco assustado, para ser honesto.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, eles começaram a levar Bella para dentro, mas ela se recusou a soltar da minha mão. "Você tem que ficar comigo até que Edward chegue aqui. Por favor, Jake. Eu não quero ficar sozinha".

"Você não está, Bells." Eu prometi.

Eu não vou nem fingir que sei tudo o que eles fizeram para deixá-la pronta para expulsar o bebê. Tudo que eu sei é que eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para nunca deixar Isabella Cullen irritada. Ela fez um enfermeir chorar... um enfermeirO! Depois ela sentiu-se mal e ofereceu a ele um cookie das Escoteiras.

"BELLA!" Edward tinha gritado alto.

"EDWARD!" O de Bella foi mais alto.

O homem irrompeu dentro da sala e eu juro que nós três ao mesmo tempo soltamos um suspiro de alívio. Ele correu e envolveu seus braços ao redor dela, pressionando os lábios em sua testa.

"É hora de você chegar aqui, burro." Ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu, empurrando seu cabelo longe do rosto. "Nada poderia me afastar".

Aproveitei a oportunidade para escapar, mas não antes de Bella agradecer-me por ficar com ela.

Em meu caminho para a sala de espera, fui recebido por Nessie, em um uniforme de líder de torcida, em seu caminho para a sala de parto. Ela agarrou meu rosto e me beijou. "Eu vou explicar mais tarde, mas eu preciso ver Bella antes da parte assustadora começar." Ela explicou.

Balancei minha cabeça e continuei pelo corredor. Metade da família já estava lá, inclusive meu pai.

Depois de assegurar a todos que Bella estava bem, Billy me puxou de lado. "Você encontrou?"

"Eu fiquei um pouco distraído." Lembrei a ele.

"Um dia desses você vai aprender a me ouvir." Ele disse, tirando um colar que tinha estado escondido debaixo da sua camisa. "Eu sabia que você não encontraria o anel perfeito porque eu o tinha o tempo todo".

Ele estava certo. Era o anel perfeito, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia pegá-lo dele. "Pai." Eu sussurrei, minha garganta parecendo um pouco seca. "Você disse que nunca tiraria isso".

"Sua mãe gostaria que você o tivesse." Ele disse com firmeza. "Agora, guarde-o antes que a garota volte de lá".

Eu passei meus braços ao redor dele. "Obrigado".

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Quando Billy apareceu no meu dormitório, eu larguei tudo para chegar ao hospital, incluindo aquela pobre caloura. Líder de torcida é um esporte perigoso.

Correndo para a sala de parto, eu vi Edward segurando minha irmã. Foi, sem dúvida, a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Eu odiava interromper, mas eu tinha que vê-la antes do show começar. Entrei de fininho e não estava usando uniforme, então eu provavelmente seria chutada para fora, de qualquer maneira.

"Sissy?" Ambos olharam para mim.

"Ness." Bella sorriu. "Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. Eu não achei que você teria a chance de vir. O que diabos você está vestindo?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Eu queria torcer por você." Fui para beijar sua bochecha. "Espero que você não se importe se eu me sentar na sala de espera. Eu quero ter filhos um dia, mas se eu assistir o processo, você sabe que eu vou mudar minha mente".

"Não se preocupe." Ela respondeu. "A cegonha vai trazê-los para você".

Eu ri, "Deus, eu espero que sim".

"Você pode querer sair logo. Tenho a sensação de que estou prestes a ficar violenta." Bella me avisou.

"Boa sorte, irmão." Eu disse a Edward.

Ele riu, "Obrigado. Fique de olho nos meus outros três, você ficará?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, beijei os dois e fiz meu caminho de volta para a sala de espera.

Jacob estava sentado ao lado de Billy, então eu fui lá e sentei em seu colo. As cadeiras da sala de espera eram desconfortáveis.

"Ei, Satanás, onde estão seus pompons?" Ele perguntou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Cale a boca." Eu respondi. "Eu me sinto como uma idiota. Bree estava fazendo um vídeo para algum projeto e ela tinha uma garota pequena. Agora, ela tem duas garotas pequenas. Acho que matei uma por acidente".

Billy balançou sua cabeça. "Eu vi isso acontecer. Ela não estava morta." Ele me assegurou. "Ela pode ter ficado manca a partir de agora, no entanto".

"Lago Ness!" A voz mais irritante de sempre gritou.

"Quando saírmos do hospital, eu vou matar você." Eu respondi.

"Por que esperar?" Felix perguntou, rindo como um estúpido.

"Há muito equipamento médico ao redor. Eu não quero arriscar algém salvando a sua bunda." Eu disse a ele.

Leo olhou para cima. "Se você fizer o meu dever de matemática, eu vou deixar isso passar".

Jasper estava sentado entre ele e Ethan com um livro em seu colo. "Eu peguei a de história".

"Meninos!" Disse Rosalie. Ela parecia prestes a explodir-se. Emmett estava sentado em frente a ela com os pés dela no colo dele.

Ethan e Leo suspiraram e passaram a trabalhar, fazendo seu dever de casa.

"Nossa mãe está tendo um bebê. Você pensaria que ela nos daria alguma folga." Ethan murmurou.

Sophie aproximou-se e subiu para a cadeira comigo e Jake enquanto Billy falava com Charlie. Como Charlie chegou lá tão rapidamente estava além de mim.

"O bebê já está aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"Ainda não." Jake disse. "Você está com fome, ou algo assim? Eu posso buscar alguma coisa".

"Não, obrigada." Ela respondeu. "Eu quero ver o bebê".

Eu sorri para ela. Ela era tão bonitinha. "Quão animada você está para ser uma irmã mais velha?"

"Eu não sei." Sophie deu de ombros, franzindo seu lindo narizinho. "Eu gosto de ser a mais novinha".

"Bella é a irmã mais velha." Eu lembrei a ela. "Você será como ela".

Isso a fez sorrir. "Eu sou como a mamãe?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ela vai te ensinar a ser a irmã mais velha mais legal de todas".

Ficamos sentados naquela sala de espera pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Acabei por ter de encontrar algum uniforme para eu me trocar. Aquele maldito uniforme de líder de torcida estava esfriando.

Edward finalmente entrou na sala com um grande sorriso idiota em seu rosto. "É um menino".

"Êba!" Leo e Ethan bateram suas mãos um com o outro.

Sophie correu para ele e pulou em seus braços. "Posso vê-lo?"

Ele a girou ao redor, fazendo-a rir. "Claro que você pode".

Todos nós demos a Edward e Bella uma oportunidade de apresentar seus filhos ao seu novo irmãozinho.

Quando Ethan e Leo voltaram, eles estavam falando sobre como ele era. "Ele estava careca e enrugado." Disse Leo.

"Nós não éramos daquele jeito." Disse Ethan. "Nós éramos?"

"Vocês eram muito piores." Emmett insistiu provocativamente.

"Hey!" Eles responderam em uníssono, fazendo com que todos rissem. Bebês colocavam as pessoas de bom humor.

Jacob e Charlie foram comigo para conhecer o novo menininho. Encontramos Sophie sentada ao lado de Bella na cama, falando baixinho para o bebê. "Eu posso ensiná-lo a ser um pirata como o Leo me ensinou, e eu posso te ensinar a soprar bolhas como Ethan me ensinou, e-" Ela continuou assim por diante. Quando ela terminou seu pequeno discurso, Bella deixou-a beijá-lo cuidadosamente sobre a cabeça. "Eu te amo, Noah." Ela sussurrou.

"Ele também te ama." Edward disse, pegando-a.

Quando Bella teve Leo, eu não o segurei até que ele fosse muito mais velho. Bebês geralmente me assustam. Desta vez, Bella insistiu que eu pegasse o pequeno. "Conheça Noah Carlisle Cullen".

Eu derreti. Ele era a coisa mais doce que eu já vi. "Meio que faz você querer correr para fora e ficar grávida." Eu disse. Eu olhei para Jacob e sorri: "Você está pronto para isso?"

"Você não pode dizer coisas como essa na frente de Charlie." Disse Jake.

Charlie suspirou, "Infelizmente, entre ela e Bella, estou acostumado com isso".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ow, eu senti saudade dessas crianças... morri de rir com elas novamente! Só para esclarecer, já que nesse cap. teve muito mais sobre Bella do que Jake e Nessie, essa fic inicialmente foi escrita para ser como de cenas extras de Bella Swan: Kidnapper, então por isso este cap._

_Ah, eu me confundi quando postei o cap. anterior, então agora sim faltam 2 caps. para o final dessa fic!_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

**Jake POV **

O nosso grupo tomou duas fileiras de assentos no auditório ao ar livre. Fiz questão de sentar-me tão longe de Renée quanto possível, então isso me colocou ao lado de Charlie. Felix estava sentado do meu outro lado, até que ele viu Leah. Então ele convenientemente desapareceu. Desde que ela esmagou sua buzina de bunda gorda, ele fez questão de ficar fora do caminho dela.

Eu estava tentando prestar atenção no cara atrás do palco. Ele estava sendo todo inspirador e essas coisas, mas minha mente continuava à deriva toda vez que eu via a parte de trás da cabeça dela. Era ridículo quão apaixonado eu estava com uma mulher que era tanto uma dor no meu traseiro.

"Segure-o por um segundo." Disse Edward, passando-me o pequeno Noah enquanto ele vasculhava a bolsa de fraldas.

Virei o pequenino ao redor em meus braços, observando o adesivo da carinha do smile na testa dele. "Qual é a do adesivo?"

Edward olhou e balançou sua cabeça. "Sophie!" Ele chamou por cima do seu ombro.

Sophie pulou do colo de Carlisle e correu. "Sim, papai?"

"Você esteve decorando seu irmão de novo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, senhor." Ela respondeu. "A mamãe fez isso".

"Onde está Bella, afinal?" Charlie perguntou, olhando ao redor.

A mulher em questão apareceu de repente, parecendo irritada e ofegante. "Você pode acreditar que eles me revistaram?"

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, deixando Noah envolver sua mão em volta do meu dedo.

"Assim que eles ouviram o meu nome, a segurança pegou minha bolsa." Bella explicou. "Como se eu tivesse alguma coisa lá dentro. Qualquer um sabe, se você vai puxar alguma coisa em uma formatura de faculdade, você planeja isso antes da cerimônia." Ela se sentou na cadeira vazia entre Edward e eu.

"Você colocou aquele adesivo na cabeça de Noah?" Edward perguntou a ela.

Ela se virou e franziu o cenho para Sophie. "Você me dedurou?"

"Sim, senhora." Ela respondeu. A menina era a criança mais honesta do planeta.

"Vem aqui." Bella resmungou alegremente, erguendo-a sobre a cadeira e em seu colo. "Nós meninas temos que ficar juntas. Lembre-me de ensinar a você como evitar responder às perguntas".

Eu olhei para a criança em meus braços. "Não há esperança para você, amigo." Entre seus pais e suas famílias, ele seria tão louco quanto o resto deles.

"Dê-me o meu filho." Edward riu, pegando-o de volta.

Eles estavam começando a chamar os nomes dos graduandos e notei um par de pessoas faltando. "Bells, eu acho que você perdeu um filho ou dois." Eu não vi Ethan e Leo em qualquer lugar.

Ela silenciou-me, olhando ao redor para garantir que ninguém mais ouvisse o que eu tinha dito. "Os seguranças me revistaram." Ela sussurrou. "Eles não checaram os meus cúmplices".

Oh. Isso fazia sentido.

"Renesmee Carlie Dwyer. Com honras".

Nós todos levantamos para aplaudir quando Nessie orgulhosamente atravessou o palco. Quem diria que Satanás se formaria com honras? Fogos de artifício explodiram no ar quando ela aceitou o seu diploma, fazendo com que ela jogasse sua cabeça para trás com uma risada e seus professores balançassem suas cabeças. Agora eu sabia onde Ethan e Leo estavam.

"Sim, Nessie Dwyer!" Dois caras algumas fileiras atrás estavam em pé em suas cadeiras enquanto gritavam para ela.

"Quem diabos são eles?" Eu perguntei. Eles pareciam um casal de maconheiros.

"Sente-se, meu filho." Charlie riu enquanto a cerimônia seguiu em frente. Ele se inclinou sobre mim para falar com Bella. "Por favor, diga-me que os meus netos não foram responsáveis pelos fogos de artifício." Ela não disse nada. "Isabella".

Bella suspirou, "Pai, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não é todo dia que sua irmã mais nova se forma na faculdade. Além disso, se os meninos forem pegos, eu posso simplesmente tirá-los do problema porque eu sou sua mãe e eles são apenas crianças. Se eu fosse pega, eles provavelmente me levariam em um daqueles carrinhos de golfe da segurança do campus".

Felizmente, os meninos conseguiram voltar aos seus lugares sem serem pegos.

A cerimônia estava terminando quando os dois maconheiros se aproximaram de onde estávamos sentados. "Então vocês são a família de Nessi." Um deles disse, balançando sua cabeça como uma maldita cabeça de João bobo. "Eu sou Vladimir. Este é Stefan".

"Como vocês conhecem Nessie?" Charlie perguntou. Fiquei curioso também.

"Ela bateu a merda fora de nós." Disse Stefan. Ele arregaçou suas mangas, revelando uma cicatriz em seu braço. "Nós estávamos doidões e parecia uma boa idéia assediar algumas garotas. Nós não esperávamos que uma estivesse carregando uma lâmina".

"Vocês estavam assediando a minha namorada?" Rosnei, dando um passo em direção a eles.

"Uau." Disse Vladimir. "Ela disse que você era grande." Ele olhou para Stefan, "Não era mentira dela, era?"

"Relaxe, homem." Disse Stefan. "Nós não fazemos mais essas coisas".

Nessie veio correndo em nossa direção com seu diploma na mão. Fiquei surpreso quando ela pulou em meus braços primeiro. "Estou livre!" Ela disse alegremente.

"Parabéns". Eu apertei-a para mim. "Agora, você está em apuros".

"Eu geralmente estou." Ela respondeu. "Pelo quê?"

Virei-a ao redor para ver os maconheiros. "Quando você for assediada, você tem que me dizer. Como é que eu vou chutar as bundas deles se eu não sei sobre isso?"

Ela sorriu para eles. "Hey, Calouros! Como foi a prisão?"

Ambos estremeceram.

Puxei Nessie de lado, "Eu não gosto disso. Esses caras podem ser perigosos".

"Jake." Ela respondeu. "Eu costumava ser como eles. Eu não sou estúpida. Eu nunca os encontrei sozinha e eu sempre tenho alguma maneira de me proteger. Se eu puder ajudá-los, eu vou".

Eu sabia que isso é o que ela queria fazer e eu estava disposta a apoiar, mas eu ainda não podia deixar de me preocupar. "Tudo bem, mas, da próxima vez, eu posso chutar o traseiro deles".

Ela sorriu e concordou.

"Não deveríamos ter uma palavra a dizer nisso?" Perguntou Stefan.

"Sim, são os _nossos_ traseiros a serem chutados, afinal." Vladimir acrescentou.

Bella estava sacudindo sua cabeça. "Ness, você conhece _alguma _pessoa normal?"

Vladimir olhou para Bella. "Hey." Ele disse suavemente.

"Toque a minha esposa e _eu_ _vou _chutar o seu traseiro." Disse Edward.

"Por que todo mundo quer chutar nossas bundas?" Stefan perguntou.

Nessie estava acenando para alguém do outro lado do auditório. "Tanya e Lauren vieram à minha formatura." Ela se virou para os maconheiros "Vocês, rapazes, devem ir se apresentar".

Enquanto eles se afastavam, eu ri, "Pensei que elas eram lésbicas".

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Elas não podem me ter, então elas decidiram se contentar com os homens, em vez disso".

Suspirei e envolvi meus braços ao redor dela. "Você se formou com honras e você ainda está cheia de merda".

* * *

**Nessie POV **

A formatura foi um dos meus momentos favoritos na vida. Se você não tiver feito isso, eu recomendo. Eu estive trabalhando pra caramba e atravessando esse palco com as pessoas que eu amava torcendo por mim, sem mencionar os loucos fogos de artifício, fazendo o momento muito melhor.

Ser sóbria e livre de drogas era oficialmente demais.

Todos nós saímos para comer após a cerimônia. Fiquei feliz que a minha família finalmente conseguiu conhecer Sue. Acho que ela estava um pouco impressionada por eles no início, mas não demorou muito para ela começar a brincar com o resto deles. Felix ficou preso perto dela, na esperança de que ela o protegeria de Leah.

Eu também consegui ver Seth novamente. Jake sabia sobre a minha história com ele, mas isso não os impediu de se aproximarem. É impossível não gostar de Seth, e não é como se ele realmente se lembrasse de alguma coisa que aconteceu entre nós, de qualquer maneira.

"Lago Ness." Felix disse, levando-me a encará-lo. Ele segurava uma pequena caixa. "Feliz formatura".

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Apenas abra." Ele respondeu, fingindo estar insultado. Eu não confiava naquele homem por um minuto, então eu tomei muito cuidado ao abrir a caixinha. Eventualmente, ele se esticou e fez isso por mim. "É apenas um cartão de negócios, pelo amor de Deus".

Eu li a primeira linha, "Destinada Dwyer?"

Ele deu de ombros, "Eu pensei que tinha um belo anel para isso".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Eu abraçaria você, ou algo assim, mas isso não seria esquisito?" Abraços nunca tinham sido uma parte do nosso relacionamento.

"Podemos arriscar só desta vez." Ele suspirou.

Assim que seus braços estavam ao meu redor, houve um flash. Nós nos viramos para ver Bella com uma câmera. "O quê?" Ela perguntou. "Eu tive que tirar uma foto. Qual é a probabilidade de que isso vai acontecer novamente?"

Ela tinha um ponto.

Jake teve de ir embora cedo para trabalhar, então eu acabei indo para o meu apartamento que Bree e eu estávamos alugando para o verão.

Eu estava no meio de uma maratona de _Seinfeld _quando alguém bateu na minha porta. Eu relutantemente saí do sofá para ver quem era. "Oh, inferno".

Chefe Sam estava ali, de uniforme completo, olhando-me apologeticamente, "Renesmee Dwyer..."

"Sim, sim." Respondi. Eu tinha recebido a leitura dos meus direitos o suficiente para saber o que fazer. "Apenas deixe-me colocar algum sapato." Que diabos eu fiz desta vez?

Sam estava quieto na viagem até a delegacia. Ele nunca leu os meus direitos, mas eu não traria isso à tona. Isso poderia funcionar a meu favor mais tarde. Quando nós chegamos ao estacionamento, ele passou um rádio para dentro. "Os outros estão em patrulha. Você tem duas horas".

Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando. Eu fui apenas com o fluxo quando ele me ajudou a sair do carro e me levou para dentro. "Jake?"

Sam tirou a algema de mim e saiu.

A estação estava iluminada com velas e Jacob estava esperando por mim na cela. Olhei ao redor, "Eu estive presa pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes, mas assim é definitivamente a primeira vez".

Ele sorriu, "Eu queria fazer algo de bom para você e, já que você _insiste_ que isso é onde nós tivemos nosso primeiro encontro, eu pensei que poderíamos jantar aqui".

"Isto _foi _onde nós tivemos nosso primeiro encontro." Esclareci. "Você me pegou do trabalho e me comprou pizza. Isso conta." Envolvi minha mão em sua cintura. Ele era muito malditamente alto, por isso a minha cabeça pousou sobre o seu peito. "Isto foi realmente doce da sua parte. Leva um inferno de um cara para fazer uma cela romântica".

Ele pegou minha mão, "Venha. Temos que fazer isso direito".

Deixei que ele me posicionasse na frente daquela câmera idiota. Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Fotos de prisioneiro?"

Nós posamos juntos para algumas. Fiquei rachando de rir, então nos mantivemos tirando outras. Jake insistia que precisávamos parecer como loucos.

"Eu sei qual é o problema." Ele disse. "Nós não temos os nossos números de identificação." Ele correu para a mesa para encontrá-los.

"Sério, Jake, que tipo de policial esquece os números de identificação?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele revirou seus olhos e entregou-me a minha pequena placa. "Que tipo de criminoso sorri para sua foto de prisioneiro?"

"Um experiente." Eu respondi.

Enquanto jantamos, Jake teve a foto impressa. Eu não vou mentir, eu levaria uma para casa, colocaria em uma moldura romântica e a colocaria na cabeceira da minha cama.

"Acho que precisamos de uma pequena música animada." Anunciei.

"Nessie." Ele rosnou, sabendo o que estava por vir.

"Jake." Eu sorri. "É a _nossa_ música. Cante comigo".

"Eu juro, eu vou atacar se você fizer." Ele respondeu.

Eu não poderia evitar. "_O diretor organizou uma festa na prisão da cidade._" Eu sorri e pulei fora do seu caminho. "_A banda da prisão estava lá e eles começam a lamentar_." Era difícil cantar quando você estava rindo e fugindo de alguém. Era ainda mais difícil fugir de alguém quando você estava em um espaço tão pequeno. Fui pega antes de sequer cantar o refrão.

"Eu avisei você." Jacob disse, pegando seu cacetete.

"Jacob." Eu ainda estava rindo. Eu não conseguia parar.

"Acho que finalmente vou deixá-la conhecer o Policial Goodbody." Ele respondeu.

Este era oficialmente o melhor encontro de sempre. Era o meu sonho molhado virando realidade.

Minhas calças bateram no chão e minhas costas bateram nas barras. "Isto não é realmente higiênico." Comentei.

"Você quer parar?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro que não." Eu respondi.

Jake girou-me ao redor, então eu poderia segurar nas barras. Eu podia sentir seus lábios roçando minha orelha enquanto ele falava. "Abra as pernas." Ele usou o pé para mover minhas pernas afastadas. "Eu queria fazer isso com você desde aquela primeira noite".

Comecei a perguntar a ele por que no mundo ele não o fez, mas quando ele bateu em mim, perdi minha linha de pensamento e eu sou muito de uma dama para descrever o que fizemos com aquele cacetete.

"Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer a você por que eu te amo." Eu disse a Jake depois de eu ter arrumado minhas roupas.

"Eu não achei que você queria." Ele respondeu, e eu entendi o por quê. Eu não era geralmente uma pessoa de falar sobre meus sentimentos e essas coisas, mas eu queria fazer isso por ele.

"Nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez porque você estava protegendo minha irmã e meu sobrinho, mesmo que você mal os conhecesse. Você diz que seu pai te dá nos nervos, mas você nunca o deixa antes de abraçá-lo primeiro." A próxima foi difícil para eu admitir. "Quando estamos juntos, eu sei que eu não quero estragar as coisas porque não quero perder um só momento com você".

Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e inclinou-se, apoiando sua testa contra a minha. Depois de tudo o que tínhamos feito naquela noite, eu ainda não tinha me sentido tão próxima dele como me senti naquele momento. Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus. "Eu também te amo".

Eu não estava tentando estragar o momento, mas tinha que ser dito. "Eu provavelmente serei sempre uma dor na bunda".

"Eu não teria isso de outra maneira." Ele riu e me beijou novamente.

Nosso tempo estava quase acabando. "Eu quero ver nossas fotos de prisioneiros!" Eu praticamente saltei sobre a impressora para pegar as fotos. No início, eu estudava os nossos rostos. Nas primeiras nós dois estávamos fazendo expressões ridículas. No entanto, no final, percebi que eu era a única a olhar para a câmera. Jake estava olhando para mim.

As velas estavam muito fracas, então eu acendi a lâmpada de mesa para conseguir uma melhor visualização. Meu coração de alguma forma saltou em minha garganta quando eu vi. Nós não estávamos segurando os números de identificação de prisioneiros. Deixei as fotos e encontrei nossas placas que tínhamos descuidadamente jogado de lado mais cedo. Em vez de números, havia cartas que foram cuidadosamente organizadas por Jake.

_Case-se comigo, Nessie._

Quando me virei, Jake estava parado com o anel em sua mão. Tudo o que eu ouvia era a minha própria respiração quando ele andou na minha direção.

"Nessie." Ele começou, mas parou. Eu explodiria se ele não se apressasse e fizesse a pergunta. "Eu te amo e quero passar o resto da minha vida brigando com você." Ele finalmente se abaixou em um joelho. "Você quer se casar comigo?" Eu pulei em cima dele. Eu não poderia evitar. Isso é o que eu fazia quando estava animada. Ele de alguma forma conseguiu nos impedir de cair ao chão. "Isso é um sim? Eu nunca sei o que esperar com você." Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

Eu ri, "Sim, eu me casarei com você." Ele carinhosamente deslizou o anel no meu dedo, beijando minha mão e depois meus lábios. "Eu não posso acreditar que você me pediu em casamento na delegacia".

Ele sorriu, "Bem, é o tipo de coisa nossa".

"Você sabe, isso significa que você tem que parar de me chamar de Satanás." Eu respondi.

Ele envolveu seus braços firmemente ao meu redor e baixou sua boca à minha orelha. "Nunca vai acontecer".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que engraçada a formatura da Nessie... e sse pedido teve bem a ver com eles mesmo…_

_Agora só resta mais 1 cap... _

_Seguinte, estou em Curitiba neste momento e só volto pra casa na segunda. Eu vou **tentar **postar o próximo cap. no sábado normalmente, mas se não der, posto na terça-feira!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Nota da Autora: **O que começou como cenas extras e, de alguma forma, se transformou em uma história, termina aqui, mas eu não queria deixar vocês pendurados, então aqui está Jake com alguns flashbacks para que você saiba como ele e Nessie acabaram. Algumas pessoas não gostam de ler "início do flashback", ou "fim do flashback", então estou usando itálico para isso. A maior parte deste capítulo é de flashbacks, então eu espero não matar os olhos de ninguém!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Jake POV**

Eram momentos como este em que eu sempre olhava para trás na nossa vida juntos. Nós só tínhamos nos casado há alguns anos e foram facilmente os melhores e mais interessantes anos da minha vida. Nunca fizemos as coisas da maneira normal, nem sequer desde o início.

_"É melhor voltarmos para lá antes que eles percebam que estamos faltando." Eu disse a ela enquanto abotoava minhas calças._

_"Eu não posso encontrar meu outro sapato." Nessie disse._

_Isso não foi como eu planejei a nossa primeira vez como casados. Pensei que ela quereria que fosse romântico, em uma cama com velas e música suave. Ela insistiu que haveria tempo suficiente para isso depois de uma rapidinha pós-casamento e juntando ao clube dos milionários a caminho do nosso destino de lua de mel. _

_Nosso casamento tinha sido interessante. Nessie teve tudo que queria, de Emmett como o sacerdote a Bella a levando até o altar. Como um presente para mim, a cerimônia foi realizada na mesma praia onde meus pais se casaram. _

_"Achei." Eu disse, pegando o sapato perdido. Ela levantou seu vestido enquanto eu me abaixei na frente dela. Enfiei-o novamente e beijei o peito do seu pé delicado antes de me levantar. Para o mundo exterior, nós ainda éramos o mesmo casal louco de temperamento quente que brigava constantemente e gostava de irritar um ao outro infinitamente. Se eles pudessem ver a forma como tratávamos um ao outro em particular, eles provavelmente não acreditariam que éramos nós. _

_"Obrigada, marido." Ela respondeu com um sorriso dissimulado. Ela sempre tinha a travessura dançando em seus olhos. _

_Houve uma batida forte na porta da despensa. "Eu juro, é melhor vocês dois não estarem fazendo o que eu acho que vocês estão fazendo." Leah gritou. _

_"Sim, tragam suas bundas aqui fora para que possamos cortar o bolo." Acrescentou Felix._

_"Fique longe de mim." Leah disse, falando com Felix._

_Peguei uma garrafa de vinho e abri a porta, "Relaxem. Nós apenas viemos para encontrar isto." Eu menti._

_Felix acenou com a cabeça, mas Leah não acreditou. "Nessie não bebe"._

_"É tudo para mim." Eu respondi. _

_"Sim, eu preciso embebedá-lo para que eu possa tirar vantagem dele no avião." Nessie explicou. _

_"Você tem cabelo de sexo." Disse Leah. _

_"Maldição." Nessie e eu bufamos. Nós tínhamos uma desculpa muito boa também._

_"Hora de ir, Lago Ness." Felix aplaudiu, então eu tive que bater nele. Ele riu, "Tudo bem, estou indo"._

_Leah ajudou Nessie a consertar seu cabelo antes de voltamos a nos juntar aos outros. Meu pai só olhou para nós, balançando sua cabeça. "Você contaminaram o meu restaurante"._

_Merda. "Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando." Eu respondi. _

_O velho simplesmente riu. "Vocês têm sorte que eu amo vocês"._

_"Eu também te amo, papai." Nessie sorriu, caminhando em direção ao bolo. Eu suspirei quando meu pai piscou para mim e a seguiu. _

Na época eu considerava aquele o melhor dia da minha vida. Nada nunca superou isso, mas houve alguns para empatar.

_Estávamos sentados no sofá, ambos olhando em frente diretamente para a parede. Quando o pequeno cronômetro __apitou, o aperto de Nessie na minha mão apertou quase dolorosamente._

_"O que nós fazemos?" Ela perguntou, ainda olhando para a parede. _

_"Eu acho que nós olhamos." Respondi. _

_Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Vamos sair para jantar. Você quer comida chinesa?" _

_"Ness." Eu a fiz olhar para mim. "Temos de olhar"._

_"Não, nós não temos." Ela respondeu. "A verdade vai aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Há algumas coisas que você simplesmente não consegue esconder"._

_Eu nunca tinha visto Nessie tão assustada. A pior parte era que eu não sabia o que ela estava esperando. Tínhamos conversado sobre isso antes, mas não estávamos planejando isso ainda. Eu não achava que era um bom momento para lembrá-la que tudo isso foi culpa dela. Ela foi quem me seduziu. Estávamos sendo bons vizinhos, alimentando o pássaro de Felix enquanto ele estava em Las Vegas. Ele morava ao nosso lado na velha casa de Bella. Nós deveríamos apenas estar lá por dez minutos, então por que eu teria proteção? Foi definitivamente o sexo mais excepcionalmente difícil que eu já tive. _

_"Você me deixa sem escolha." Eu disse, levantando-me. "Ou você olha, ou eu vou comer todos os seus poptarts". _

_"Você não comeria." Nessie disse, me encarando. Dei de ombros e me dirigi para a cozinha. "Certo, certo! Eu vou olhar." Ela entrou no banheiro, resmungando o caminho todo, "Eu poderia simplesmente comprar os meus próprios malditos poptarts"._

_Eu não acho que respirei até que ela voltou, seus olhos brilhando. Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava. Ela estava triste? Ela estava feliz? "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, nervoso. _

_"Estou grávida." Ela sussurrou. _

_Eu congelei. Eu estava exultante. Eu queria fazer um salto mortal, ou algo assim, mas eu tinha que ver como ela se sentia sobre isso primeiro. "Nessie?" _

_Um sorriso enorme espalhou pelo seu rosto enquanto ela deixou cair o bastão e correu para mim, pulando nos meus braços. Eu ri e a girei ao redor. Nós teríamos um bebê. Eu seria pai. "Eu te amo." Eu disse a ela, beijando-a repetidamente. _

_Tudo estava bem até que eu a coloquei no chão. "Merda." Ela gemeu e cobriu seu rosto. _

_"O quê? O que há de errado?" Eu estava pronto para levá-la ao hospital já. _

_Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Nada estava errado. Ela tinha acabado de se lembrar__ de um detalhe interessante. _

_"Nosso bebê foi concebido em uma piscina de bolinhas"._

Alguém um dia disse-me que não devemos nos preocupar, que quando nós tivéssemos nosso pequeno pacote de alegria, saberíamos exatamente o que fazer. Eles disseram que era instinto. Eles mentiram.

_Olhei para ela. Originalmente eu pensei que ela era a coisa mais bonita, mais doce jamais criada. Ela parecia dessa forma parada, deitada em seu berço, mastigando seu pezinho. No entanto, eu sabia a verdade. Essa criança era filha da sua mãe. Ela era o diabo. _

_"Sarah, ouça o papai." Eu implorei, segurando sua blusa rosa macia na minha mão. "Eu não posso deixar você sair de casa em apenas sua fralda. Você vai me trazer problemas"._

_Ela apenas olhou para mim, ainda mastigando alegremente seu pé._

_Assim que fiz um movimento para vesti-la, ela começou a choramingar._

_Era oficial. Minha filha estava destinada a participar de uma colônia nudista. _

_Nessie veio momentos mais tarde, tirou a camisa da minha mão e a colocou sobre a cabeça de Sarah. _

_"Como você fez isso?" Eu tinha tentado pelo que pareceram horas. _

_"Você estava pensando muito sobre isso." Ela explicou. "Ela pode sentir o cheiro do medo"._

_Eu bufei e levantei a pequena do seu berço. "Você acaba de fazer o papai parecer como um idiota"._

_Ela fez um barulho borbulhante e Nessie a beijou. "Essa é a minha menina"._

Talvez não tenhamos sido os melhores pais, mas ninguém podia negar o quanto amamos aquela pequena encrenqueira. Ela foi o complemento perfeito para a nossa família, cheia de doces traquinagens antes que ela pudesse sequer falar. No entanto, ela tinha um talento especial para acordar e chorar nos momentos mais inoportunos. A fim de foder minha esposa sem interrupção, eu tive que tomar medidas drásticas.

_Nessie pareceu surpresa quando eu a puxei para fora do seu escritório durante a sua pausa para o almoço. "Jake, onde está Sarah?"_

_"Ela está bem." Eu respondi, levando-a para fora. "Entre no carro"._

_"O que-" Ela começou, mas eu escancarei a porta. _

_"Entre. No. Carro." Eu disse novamente. Nós não tínhamos tempo a perder. _

_Ela bufou e entrou, "Eu juro que se você for me prender, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro. Eu não tenho feito nada de errado em uma semana"._

_Eu a ignorei e saí apressado do estacionamento. Eu estava sofrendo com uma ereção que se recusava a ir embora até que eu estivesse enterrado no corpo da mulher irritante. _

_Nessie deve ter notado o meu aperto mortal sobre o volante. "Jacob, você está bem?" _

_"Eu ficarei." Eu respondi, puxando o carro fora de vista. _

_É quando Nessie percebeu o que estava acontecendo. "Por que você não disse logo?" Ela saiu do carro sem que eu sequer tivesse que pedir._

_Eu a agarrei, atacando sua boca enquanto desabotoava suas calças. Com elas fora do caminho, eu me ajoelhei na frente dela. Eu sabia que uma vez que eu estivesse dentro dela, eu não duraria muito. Eu não era egoísta, então eu estava cuidando dela primeiro. _

_Eu estava com pressa, mas não me apressei. Eu saboreava cada lambida, cada gosto dela. Suas pernas quase cederam, então eu tive que sentá-la sobre o capô da viatura. Ela manteve uma mão no meu cabelo enquanto a outra agarrou a lateral do carro. _

_Finalmente, quando ela era uma bagunça se contorcendo e tremendo, eu posicionei-me entre as pernas dela e deslizei dentro dela com um gemido. "Eu senti sua falta"._

Eu tive que parar de pensar sobre isso. Não faria bem para mim conseguir uma ereção hoje, de todos os dias.

Era o primeiro dia de Bailey no jardim de infância. Sua prima, Mikey, jurou que olharia por ela e Sarah, então eu sabia que estaríamos recebendo ligações da Diretora Cullen, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu não podia acreditar que nossa filha mais nova já tinha cinco anos. Parecia que ainda ontem estávamos tentando descobrir qual seria o seu nome.

_"Eu digo que vamos dar o nome a ela de Vinte e Seis." Nessie sugeriu. Ela estava relaxada no sofá com seus pés apoiados para cima e uma tigela de pipoca situada na sua barriga redonda. "Isso é quantos quilos eu ganhei graças à pequena lutadora de boxe"._

_"Se vamos por esse caminho, eu diria que devemos dar o nome a ela de Sete." Eu acrescentei. "Isso é quantas vezes você me fez dormir no quarto de hóspedes"._

_"Quer fazer disso oito, sabichão?" Ela perguntou, atirando um punhado de pipoca em mim._

_Sentei na outra ponta do sofá, puxando seus pés no meu colo. Massagear seus pés ajudava com o humor. _

_Sarah pegou um pedaço de pipoca caído e jogou em mim. "Hey, senhorita." Eu ri, estendendo a mão para agarrá-la. Ela riu quando eu fiz cócegas dos seus lados. "Você jogou pipoca no papai". _

_Ela estendeu suas mãos para cima e encolheu seus ombros. "Oops"._

_"Sarah, qual é o nome do bebê?" Nessie perguntou a ela. Nós estávamos ficando desesperados. _

_"Sissy__*****__." Ela respondeu._

_*Assim como Nessie chama Bella, __Sissy__ seria uma abreviação de "sister", ou seja, irmã._

_Bella entrou na sala com a placa de dardo. "Ela funcionou para o meu casamento. Pode funcionar para a sua filha"._

_Nós colocamos nossos nomes favoritos em post-its e os enfiamos em lugares de resgate no tabuleiro. Eu tive a honra de lançar o dardo. _

_Nessie alegou que seria muito perigoso para ela fazer isso. "Se eu tiver uma mudança de humor, você vai ter um dardo na bunda"._

_Bella pegou o post-it que foi escolhido. "Que doce. Você está dando o nome a ela de Isabella"._

_"Mentirosa." Nessie disse._

_Bella bufou. "Certo, vocês a estão nomeando de Bailey"._

Agora, eu estou no carro com meu braço ao redor de Nessie, observando como as nossas duas meninas caminham em direção ao prédio. Sarah tinha um aperto firme na mão de Bailey, certificando-se que ela não se perderia em seu primeiro dia.

"Elas serão exatamente como eu e Bella." Disse Nessie.

Deus, ajude-nos. "Tenho certeza que estaremos pagando fiança para soltá-las em algum momento." Tal mãe, tais filhas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Chegamos ao fim dessa história. Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzir!_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews! E as que não deixaram, obrigada tb!_

_Amanhã começo a postar outra fic dessa mesma autora, mas já adianto que é completamente diferente..._

_Deixem reviews, pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
